Oscuridad para dos
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Había una delgada línea entre la luz y la oscuridad y un equilibrio que, muchas veces, es difícil de conseguir. Caer hacia la oscuridad resulta sencillo para ella; salir de ésta es lo que supone un reto y el único que podría lograrlo está acostumbrado a las sombras. / Para Ficker D.A.T :D
1. Chica Niebla

Hola a todos :D

Vengo trayendo una pequeña historia de varios capítulos con una pareja nueva para mí y pues, me estoy aventurando xP Ojalá sea de su agrado *cruza los dedos*

Éste fic va dedicado a Ficker D.A.T., de quién he tomado el reto con la siguiente consigna:

Pairing: Yamakari (pueden interferir todos los otros personajes, a decisión propia del autor)

Características: Hikari es la elegida de la luz. Pero tengo la teoría (implantada en mí por el fic de Angelique, a quien le debo reviews a lo loco) de que es más acertado definirla como equilibrio. Desvarío. Lo que me importa de eso es que los equilibrios son difíciles de mantener, y fluctúan de tanto en tanto. ¿A qué viene todo esto? Hikari cae a un pozo en esa fluctuación. El porqué, decisión del autor, puede que incluso no esté explícito en la historia. Eso sí, tiene que caer al extremo. Ya estuvo en su época más 'luminosa', ahora toca su contrapartida. Lo peor, nadie lo nota, porque en esa vorágine ella aprendió a aparentar. Pero se va mucho a 'dormir a lo de amigas'. Nadie sospecha de nada. De a poco (no es necesario que aparezca todo esto, pero es el back-up en base al cual pido la historia) empieza a caer a peores. Hasta que se encuentra con drogas. Medio 'inocentonas' por así decir primero, cada vez peores y más adictivas. Un fin de semana, en el que ella decide 'irse a la playa', también con amigas, cae a un concierto, totalmente pasada. Ahí tiene un encuentro inesperado. Yamato fue al mismo lugar. Él no está pasado por así decirlo, pero tampoco está en sus cabales completos. A partir de ese encuentro, puede pasar cualquier cosa. ¿Ambos salen adelante? ¿Se hunden todavía más? ¿Confiesan o lo mantienen como su secreto? Su relación al principio debe ser superficial, lo que pase más adelante, si evoluciona o no, lo decide quien tome el reto.

Género: Drama. Si quieren otro más, adelante. El único que pido esta vez no es Humor.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni Digimon o sus personajes me pertenece.

Summary: Había una delgada línea entre la luz y la oscuridad y un equilibrio que, muchas veces, es difícil de conseguir. Caer hacia la oscuridad resulta sencillo para ella; salir de ésta es lo que supone un reto y el único que podría lograrlo está acostumbrado a las sombras. Dedicado a Ficker D.A.T. :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 _ **«Chica Niebla»**_

¿Cómo percibir la oscuridad…, cuando ella era tan silenciosa, tan cautelosa…? Sólo se debía a una cuestión de segundos cuando la luz se atenuara y con un parpadeo, todo se volviese negro. Amortiguas la velocidad en la celeridad del andar por miedo a la ceguera y sin percibirlo, la quietud te apodera, absorbe, como si de brea fuese.

 _Sí..., así se sentía._

―No te preocupes, hermano ―Había dicho con su característica tranquilidad, consiguiendo que detrás de la línea Taichi suspirara cansino―; el proyecto para el semestre me tomará más tiempo de lo previsto. Me quedaré unas noches más por aquí.

― _Entiendo_ ―Dijo su hermano, rendido ante la idea de que su hermana menor seguirá sin volver a casa―. _Ey, si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo._

Sonrió aunque su hermano no pueda verla. Había un tono balsámico en sus palabras, porque ella no dudaba en que él acudiría a ella, de pedírselo. El problema estaba en que _no_ quería.

―Lo sé, gracias ―Miró a su alrededor cuando sus pies llegaron a la parada de ómnibus―. Debo colgar…; debemos tomar un bus de regreso a la casa de mi compañera.

― _Claro, cuídate_ ―Hikari respondió igual y colgó la llamada, mirando a su lado donde no había más que un asiento vacío.

La idea de mentirle a su hermano le resultaba imposible los primeros meses, pero con el tiempo, lo que inició como una necesidad, se hizo costumbre. Mentir y fingir era una de ellas.

El ómnibus se detuvo delante de ella y sus puertas le fueron abiertas. Se puso en pie para abordarlo, aunque la dirección que la llevaría no era la casa de aquella compañera que le había dicho a Taichi. Con los auriculares puestos, se dejó conducir hacia el lugar al que solía acudir últimamente.

* * *

Las ruedas del vehículo público chillaron al detenerse y la brisa de la noche la golpeó cuando la puerta se abrió, dejándole frente a la misma calle en penumbras que la saludaba todas las noches.

Las personas caminaban a su alrededor, todas enfrascadas en su vida, en sus problemas, mientras ella sólo podía avanzar como agua entre todos, acostumbrada a aquella sensación de saberse invisible.

Uno de los tantos errores de Tokio, como la de las demás grandes ciudades, era el tiempo; todos y cada uno con una vida cronometrada que no hacía más que avanzar…, todos y cada uno metidos en una cinta automática en la que sólo los hace correr a una dirección y ni siquiera saben el por qué.

Se sintió engreída con tales pensamientos, pero aquella era una de las razones por las que había detenido sus pasos y frenarse ante esa fluctuación descontrolada.

La vibración de su teléfono móvil le había anunciado la llegada de un mensaje. Tomó el móvil casi con necesidad y una pequeña sonrisa se torció en sus finos labios. Guardó de regreso el aparato y sus pasos se aceleraron con dirección al sitio que aparecía en el mensaje.

 _«Bodega Mitsuguri»_

* * *

Vio la iluminación de la bodega mencionada; siempre que _él_ le escribía era para denominarle un lugar nuevo al cual acudir. « _Era necesario moverse con sutileza en éste tipo de negocios»_ solía decir él. Con cada lugar nuevo, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a reaccionar de cierta manera. Sus pasos se aceleraron un poco más hasta llegar al callejón donde se encontraría la entrada disimulada al que acudía y donde estaba la _cura_ para su alma.

Tocó la puerta y la rendija en ésta se corrió para dejar entrever un par de ojos oscuros, escudriñando a la recién llegada. Sólo bastó un segundo para que volvieran a cerrar la rendija, oyendo seguidamente al seguro quitarse y permitiendo que la puerta metálica se abriera, enseñando una luz opaca que le indicaba el camino a seguir.

Le sonrió al hombre que la recibió y en silencio caminó por donde ya sabía, sintiéndose más a gusto allí que en cualquier otro lugar, por más que la sensaciones de desolación y abandono que las paredes corridas, restos de basura (cigarrillos, comida, algunas ropas) y personas embriagadas en ellas mismas, le brindaban.

Dobló a la derecha y se llevó la mano a la perilla de la primera puerta, la abrió y una capa de humo golpeó su rostro, metiéndose a su interior con un suspiro.

―¡Ey, Hika-chan! ―La voz tras el humo la guio hasta una mesa redonda donde cinco hombres yacían sentados alrededor de ésta, con cigarros de hierba entre sus dedos como cartas de póker; varias mujeres se paseaban entre ellos, con ropa diminuta y algunas con senos al aire. Los movimientos se veían lentos y supo que la _fiesta_ dio inicio sin ella―. Siempre es un placer verte, hermosa.

Sonrió al hombre que no era muy mayor a ella, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos celestes brillantes, volcándose en ella.

―El placer es mutuo, Wall ―Lo vio sonreír y enseguida se puso de pie para ir a ella, olvidándose de los otros cuatro hombres.

Wallace Borton acudió a la recién llegada, extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella, rodeándola y apresándola. Se había acostumbrado a sentir su cuerpo, su aroma. Se dejó abrazar y recibió un beso en los labios con la gracia que lo caracterizaba.

―No pude esperar a entregarte esto, linda ―susurró al sacar de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, una pequeña bolsita con un polvo blanco en ella.

Los ojos de Hikari se iluminaron y él sonrió al ser dueño de esa felicidad.

―¿Cuánto te debo?

―Una noche en mi cama ―Le susurró contra su oído, enviándole esas descargas de energía que erizaban su piel. Sonrió y lo miró a los ojos.

―Duermo contigo, Wallace ―Le respondió ella con su sonrojo en las mejillas.

―Pero te vas con el alba, Hikari… Eres más escurridiza que la niebla, mujer. A veces creo que no te tengo para mí…

Nadie podía tenerla, en realidad; irónicamente, ni ella misma podía. Sonrió y se acercó a los labios del rubio para depositar en ellos, un tierno beso. Su relación con Wallace Borton era tanto comercial como romántica, con una lógica que sólo a ellos les funcionaba, porque estaban seguros que entre tanta podredumbre, lo suyo era real.

―Te espero en tu apartamento entonces ―Susurró Hikari con sutileza, casi sin despegar sus labios de los de Wallace y consiguiendo que su aliento, lo emocionara más que todas las mujeres en aquella sala.

Se retiró de allí entonces, feliz por dos motivos: uno, porque ya tenía lo que había ido a buscar…; dos, esa noche podría disfrutar de los dos únicos vicios que la hacían sentirse un poco más viva.

* * *

Inhaló profundamente y exhaló un suspiro que sólo externalizó el placer que sentía en esos momentos. Esa descarga de energía y de paz entremezcladas era lo que la había congregado fuera de esa monótona vida que llevaba, circulando un camino que ni siquiera sabía si era el suyo y actuando como si de un autómata fuera, esperando poder ganarse la aprobación de desconocidos.

Era en ese cuarto oscuro, con pocos muebles, una cama deshecha, un sofá viejo y droga a montón, donde ella congregó sus últimos meses de vida y se cimentó junto al hombre que le hizo desconectarse de aquella realidad ficticia que se autoimpuso.

Dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y su sonrisa no podía sino crecer, al igual que sus pupilas. Miraba el techo con virutas de colores y su respiración se tornó más apacible.

Sintió los labios de Wallace contra su cuello y una pequeña risita salió de ella. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo los besos del hombre en su piel, mientras las manos de éste iban desabotonando su camisa.

―Me gusta verte así…, libre ―Susurró contra la piel de su esternón, cuando la camisa yacía completamente abierta. Los labios de Wallace plasmaron más palabras contra la tierna piel de sus senos, pero ella ya estaba demasiado lejos como para entenderlo.

Se abrazó a él cuando Wallace se puso encima y ambos cayeron en el sofá, donde su espalda era el soporte de ambos cuerpos que iban camino a quedarse sin ropa.

La celeridad de sus latidos iban en aumento y su voz se oía cada vez más aguda, con cada caricia, con cada mordida, con cada rasguño. Aunque dijera que le gustaba acostarse con el Borton, la cocaína se la arrebataba para hacerle ella el amor, mientras él sólo era poseedor de su cuerpo.

Gemidos, sudor, movimientos erráticos era una de las tantas cosas que ella había aprendido con él; sabía que hacer el amor era muy distinto a tener sexo y pues, poco ya le interesaba esa diferencia mientras estaba drogada. Sólo se dejaba abandonar en aquella emoción carnal mientras su mente yacía a años luz de distancia.

Entonces amanecía, ella se daba una ducha, juntaba sus cosas y se marchaba.

Con Wallace a prendió en carne la diferencia entre una despedida y un _«hasta la siguiente noche»,_ como también a marcharse del cuarto que la vio intimar como si saliera de un centro comercial.

Cuando la oscuridad te absorbe, no lo hace de inmediato. Ella es como un sedante que de a poco va nublando tus funciones hasta que te das cuenta que no ves nada, no sientes nada y hasta a veces ni siquiera eres consciente que ya te ha engullido hasta los pies.

Caminaba con los primeros rayos de sol encima suyo, camino al trabajo que consiguió para costear sus estudios y en un principio, cumplía esa función, hasta que todo dejó de parecerle correcto y se aventó al vacío sin fondo conocido en busca de algo que le dijera qué debía hacer.

Llegó hasta la panadería donde trabajaba y la saludó una sonriente Miyako, quien tenía la tarea de barrer la recepción.

―Hikari, llegas temprano ―Saludó la de lentes. La castaña sonrió a su saludo y se quitó la mochila del hombro para ir hasta el mostrador.

―Me levanté temprano ―Apremió con sencillez, depositando sus cosas en el mostrador―, después de todo, Yuri me ha cubierto el turno el otro día.

―Sabes que lo haría sin problema, después de todo tenías que estudiar para tu examen. ¿Cómo te ha ido, a todo esto? ―Preguntó, acercándose a ella.

Hikari sólo bastó un parpadeo para responder.

―Espero que bien; aún no nos dan la nota ―Mintió y se le daba muy bien; tenía una sonrisa muy convincente que se erigía por más destruida que se pudiese sentir por dentro.

―Pues estoy segura que aprobarás ―Dijo camino a dejar los utensilios de limpieza en su respectivo lugar― ¡Oh, por cierto, Mimi me ha dado unas entradas para un concierto mañana! ¿Te gustaría ir?

Hikari, que estaba inmersa en hacer la contabilidad del día anterior, miró a su amiga cuando ésta se posicionó delante suyo.

―¿Me escuchas?

―Lo lamento. ¿Decías algo?

―¿Segura que duermes bien? Pareces muy ida ―Hikari rio por lo bajo, intentando no mostrarse nerviosa. Si Miyako supiera cuan veraces eran sus palabras―; te decía que Mimi me regaló entradas para un concierto mañana.

―¿De verdad? ¿Quién tocará?

―Una amiga suya; ¿recuerdas a Ruki Makino? Pues ella ―Hikari sólo asintió a sus palabras y recibió las entradas que le hizo entrega su amiga―. Será en la playa Odaiba.

―Suena divertido ―Y lo era. Quería hacer algo diferente e ir a la playa no sonaba tan mal.

―¡Perfecto! Le diré que iremos.

La llegada de algunas personas las interrumpió para que cada una cumpliera su papel en la panadería.

* * *

―…Y es por eso que no podré ir a casa, hermano ―Comentó Hikari tras la línea. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco mal por estar postergando su retorno a casa.

― _Si me dices que estarás con Mimi y Miyako, me quedo más tranquilo._

Hikari rió un poco.

―¿Cuándo te has vuelto papá?

Él también rio tras la línea.

― _Comienzo a asustarme de mí mismo_ ―Ella sostuvo un poco más su sonrisa, extrañando a su hermano, aunque haya pasado algunos días fuera de casa―. _Escucha, estaré fuera de la ciudad por una reunión del trabajo; puedes marcarme al móvil._

―Lo sé ―Tragó un poco con dificultad―. ¿Cómo están papá y mamá?

― _Preguntan por ti, como siempre_ ―Él rio un poco por lo bajo―. _Están hartos de mí, así que vete armando una buena excusa, Hikari._

―Gracias por eso.

― _Ey, soy tu hermano favorito, ¿o no?_

―Eres el único.

― _Esa es mi chica_ ―Ella rio y miró a sus espaldas, donde Miyako seguía atendiendo a unos clientes más. Faltaba poco para cambiar el turno y cuando ella debía marcharse a su estudio de arte; o mejor dicho, a fingir que lo hacía.

―Bien, te llamo luego.

― _Claro; cuídate._

Observó un momento la pantalla de su teléfono y pensó en su hermano mayor. No quería hacerle daño, pero sabía que su distancia lo hacía de una manera indirecta; no sólo a él.

Quizá ella estaba pidiéndole demasiado a todos.

Quizá nadie se percató de ella porque era una excelente farsante.

Quizá nadie sospechaba sus verdaderas intenciones, por eso todos actuaban con normalidad frente a ella.

Ella no parecía ser notada por nadie, no era comprendida como un problema y por ende, pasaban de largo.

Amaba a su hermano, amaba a sus padres, pero ellos no notaban lo que ella estaba tratando de gritar…; pero si era justa, ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

* * *

¡Ey, un poco de drama y droga no hacen mal, ¿no?! xD

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Trataré de subir la continuación en unos días.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido :3

Beso a todos~


	2. Chico Humo

Hola, de nuevo

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer el primer capítulo de ésta historia! ¡También muchas gracias a Anaiza y Jacque con sus preciosos comentarios! :3

Les traigo éste segundo capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado :3

Éste fic va dedicado a Ficker D.A.T., de quién he tomado el reto con la siguiente consigna:

Pairing: Yamakari (pueden interferir todos los otros personajes, a decisión propia del autor)

Características: Hikari es la elegida de la luz. Pero tengo la teoría (implantada en mí por el fic de Angelique, a quien le debo reviews a lo loco) de que es más acertado definirla como equilibrio. Desvarío. Lo que me importa de eso es que los equilibrios son difíciles de mantener, y fluctúan de tanto en tanto. ¿A qué viene todo esto? Hikari cae a un pozo en esa fluctuación. El porqué, decisión del autor, puede que incluso no esté explícito en la historia. Eso sí, tiene que caer al extremo. Ya estuvo en su época más 'luminosa', ahora toca su contrapartida. Lo peor, nadie lo nota, porque en esa vorágine ella aprendió a aparentar. Pero se va mucho a 'dormir a lo de amigas'. Nadie sospecha de nada. De a poco (no es necesario que aparezca todo esto, pero es el back-up en base al cual pido la historia) empieza a caer a peores. Hasta que se encuentra con drogas. Medio 'inocentonas' por así decir primero, cada vez peores y más adictivas. Un fin de semana, en el que ella decide 'irse a la playa', también con amigas, cae a un concierto, totalmente pasada. Ahí tiene un encuentro inesperado. Yamato fue al mismo lugar. Él no está pasado por así decirlo, pero tampoco está en sus cabales completos. A partir de ese encuentro, puede pasar cualquier cosa. ¿Ambos salen adelante? ¿Se hunden todavía más? ¿Confiesan o lo mantienen como su secreto? Su relación al principio debe ser superficial, lo que pase más adelante, si evoluciona o no, lo decide quien tome el reto.

Género: Drama. Si quieren otro más, adelante. El único que pido esta vez no es Humor.

Disclaimer: Ni Digimon o sus personajes me pertenece.

Summary: Había una delgada línea entre la luz y la oscuridad y un equilibrio que, muchas veces, es difícil de conseguir. Caer hacia la oscuridad resulta sencillo para ella; salir de ésta es lo que supone un reto y el único que podría lograrlo está acostumbrado a las sombras.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **«Chico Humo»**

Yamato exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo, un hábito aplicado tras una noche de sexo y tras un sueño reparador. Ver el techo entre el humo gris mientras la penumbra los ocultaba era describir un poco cómo se sentía en esos momentos. Veía todo tan nublado y muchas veces no sabía qué estaba haciendo, sólo sentía que era un maldito punto dibujando en un papel en blanco, sin ningún otro propósito. La mayoría de sus mejores momentos eran realizados en penumbras: sus conciertos como sus encuentros con algunas chicas desesperadas por retenerlo entre sábanas, aunque fuesen los minutos que durasen.

Miró a su costado sin voltear la cara por completo; piel morena, cabello alborotado y enrulado, complexión delgada y alta..., dirigió su mano hasta un mechón oscuro que cubría el rostro de la mujer junto a él para poder observarla. El que digan que "un caballero no tenía memoria" era verdad y se aplicaba a su vida, pero principalmente porque no recordaba ni a la mitad de las mujeres que entraban y salían de su cama luego de sus conciertos. No es que fuese un mujeriego ni nada, pero entre tanto alcohol y tanta droga inundándolo, era difícil recordar siquiera quién era él mismo.

Escuchó a su acompañante moverse un poco, de seguro estaba despertándose a causa del humo. Volvió a mirar el techo, intentando resolver el cómo ella llegó allí o como él llegó a donde estaba actualmente. Nunca había sido el hombre con la moral y ética irreprochable; era ambicioso y aunque no lo demostrara, para él, valía más cumplir sus propios propósito que el de los demás. Él vivía para sí mismo y le gustaba; no se preocupaba más que sus propios dilemas y todos ellos se reducían a conciertos, giras y fumarse un cigarrillo cuando sentía al mundo arder detrás suyo. No era muy complicado.

―¿Es necesario que fumes en un cuarto cerrado? ―Escuchó decir a la mujer junto a él con un tono que hablaba de broma como de veracidad.

Ella se reincorporó sobre la cama, dejando al descubierto sus senos desnudos, sonriéndole con picardía. Prefirió exhalar otra bocanada de humo antes.

―Si no te gusta, sabes dónde queda la puerta...

―Ey, no es para que seas tan gruñón, Yamato ―Ella dirigió sus manos hasta la cintura baja del músico, descubriendo su anatomía y sonriendo ante ella―. Te pondré de buen humor, ¿qué me dices?

Él entrecerró los ojos como advertencia que ella no leyó y se aventuró a masturbarlo, aunque quizá sea porque no le agradara esa mujer o el hecho de haberse acostado con ella haya conseguido que, en lugar de motivarlo, le produjera molestia.

Tomó la mano de la morena y la apartó de su miembro con la advertencia clara en su mirada.

―¿Qué ocurre...?

―Mejor vete, antes de que te eche de aquí ―Ella pareció comprender que él no estaba jugando y dejó de tomar posesión sobre el miembro de éste. En realidad le crispaba los nervios que siguiera allí.

―Creí que..., anoche...

―Lo lamento ―Ella lo miró con sorpresa de oír una disculpa en sus labios―, pero es lo que buscas al entrar a un camerino y ligarte al cantante. Mejor vete.

Se puso de pie para tomar sus prendas y marcharse al baño que contaba aquel cuarto echo jirones, dejando a la mujer sola en la cama sin nada encima.

Amanecer con las afamadas "grupis" es el sueño de todo famoso; es una pena que él lo encuentre fastidioso.

Luego de darse una ducha, regresó a su cuarto y se alegró de verlo vacío. No era tan escandalosa como las otras y eso le alegraba. Tomó ropa limpia y con su teléfono móvil contactó a su hermano.

― _Dime que la superestrella no me cancelará ésta vez_ ―Oyó a Takeru desde la otra línea y fue lo único que lo hizo sonreír un poco.

―¿Cuándo lo he hecho?

― _No seas cínico, hermano_ ―Lo escuchó reír. Le gustaba su risa porque no era forzada, no como la de los demás―. _¿Cómo estás?_

Aquella pregunta iba más allá de un _«muy bien, gracias y ¿tu?»._ Se llevó una mano a su tabique nasal y se lo apretó con ligereza. Su hermano lo conocía con profundidad y eso era molesto.

― _No me sueles llamar tantas veces en una semana_ ―Apremió y estaba seguro que en sus labios nacía una sonrisa comprensiva, como la que siempre le era dirigida.

―Sólo quería confirmar nuestro almuerzo, enano ―Dijo y aunque no era cierto, se escuchó a verdad―. Mi última secretaria me dejó y debo hacer esto por mi cuenta.

― _Nunca tuviste secretaria_ ―Rio y él también―. _Pasaré a buscarte a eso de las doce y media, ¿te parece?_

―Claro ―Sin más, se despidieron y Yamato, tras colgar la línea, miró la pantalla de su teléfono móvil.

Todo era tan monótono para él; todo era siempre lo mismo y no había nada que lo motivara a cambiar. La idea de ver a su hermano menor le alentaba en parte, pero también le recordaba que no era más que un fracaso.

Apretó con fuerza su aparato móvil, para luego lanzarlo con toda su frustración contra la pared más cercana, viéndola destrozarse.

―Maldita sea...

* * *

A las doce y cuarenta y cinco recibió un mensaje de su hermano menor avisándole que estaba fuera de su departamento. Ser puntual era una de las cosas que no le puedes pedir a Takeru Takaishi, pero he allí su encanto. Bajó los escalones del apartamento, encontrándose con la mirada oscura de una de las inquilinas del edificio, Ruki Makino, quien portaba una guitarra en su espalda. La saludó con un cabeceo y ella respondió igual.

―Ishida ―La llamó la mujer. Él se volvió a verla y vio que le tendía dos entradas para un concierto―; mi banda tocará mañana en la playa Odaiba. Lleva a alguien.

El carácter tosco de Ruki era un hecho irrefutable como su talento musical. Ella era una excelente cantante y guitarrista, tenía que admitirlo y su banda, emergente aún, prometía bastante. Estaba acostumbrado a su trato y pues no dudó en tomar las entradas para hacer un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza.

No pasaron de allí; aquella era su forma de relacionamiento y estaban cómodos. Ambos solían acudir a los conciertos del otro, era la manera en la que se podría decir que se _«se llevaban bien»._

Salió al exterior y vio a Takeru dentro de su Mercedes. Lo saludó con una sonrisa y rodeó el móvil para subirse en el lado del acompañante.

―¿Dónde iremos?

―No lo sé; yo sólo conduzco ―Ambos sonrieron y el motor ronroneó para dar marcha a su ida.

* * *

Yamato le enseñó las entradas que le había dado Ruki en su departamento y Takeru las tomó para leerlas. El mayor se llevó a la boca un bocado de los fideos que estaba comiendo.

―Vaya, es una pena ―Dijo Taker entonces―; quedé en pasar el fin de semana con mamá.

―Ya veo ―Fue todo lo que dijo su hermano.

Takeru lo miró con pena y le devolvió las entradas.

―Suele preguntar mucho por ti ―Continuó hablando el menor, para desgracia de Yamato, el que hable de su madre no era algo que le sentara de maravilla mientras estaba comiendo.

―Bien.

Takeru dejó salir un suspiro cansado. Amaba a su hermano, pero muchas veces se cansaba de aquella indiferencia con que trataba todo. Su madre no era una excepción y aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo, Yamato era una persona que no olvidaba fácilmente; mucho menos las acciones que conllevaron el divorcio de sus padres.

―¿Cómo está papá? ―Preguntó el menor, intentando degustar su almuerzo con una mejor sensación de la que le brindaba aquella tensa atmósfera provocada por su mayor.

―Está bien. Su jubilación lo hizo tener novia y su vida se reduce a andar de niñera ―Ambos rieron un poco ante la idea de ver a Hiroaki con una mujer mucho menor a él; les sentaba como un golpe al estómago, pero así como no se inmiscuían en la vida privada de su madre, tampoco lo hacían en la de su padre.

Todos felices. Todos contentos.

―¿Cómo vas con la editorial? ―Preguntó Yamato entonces. Takeru amplió su sonrisa y se llevó los palillos a la boca.

―De maravilla. Últimamente estamos ganando con libros juveniles.

―No me digas que te ganas la vida publicando historias de vampiros y esas cosas ―Takeru rió y negó con la cabeza.

―No solamente se tratan de vampiros, hermano ―Yamato movió la cabeza y continuó con su almuerzo―. Dime, ¿vas bien con tu banda?

Yamato dudó un momento en responder, cubriéndose con la excusa de masticar bien su comida. _«¿Vas bien con la banda?»_ ¿Cómo responder a eso cuando en su último ensayo todo se redujo a golpes entre los miembros, donde había surgido la disputa entre él y su guitarra principal y la decisión que los demás debían tomar entre dejar irlo al guitarrista o al vocalista. La respuesta fue clara y el primero empacó sus cosas.

Todos parecían odiarlo, pero nadie decía nada. No les convenía, porque eran lo que eran gracias a él. Lo admitan o no.

―Bien. Tenemos muchos conciertos actualmente ―Y no mentía; sólo que esos conciertos eran en bares de mala muerte, donde siempre acababa en peleas callejeras, drogas o con alguna fan loca que quería compartir cama con él.

Takeru sonrió con sinceridad.

―Me alegra oírlo, hermano ―Takeru continuó comiendo.

* * *

Su hermano volvió a dejarlo en su departamento y esperó a que se marchara para sentirse _bien_ nuevamente. Amaba a su hermano; quizá era la única persona de la que podría decir eso…, pero su cercanía implicaba demasiada luz, demasiada gracia para alguien tan oscuro como lo era él mismo.

No tenía nada que hacer en su departamento y la hora de que Jun abriese la bodega estaba por llegar. Siempre le resultaba una buena manera de perder tiempo el ir hacia el bar de su amiga y sentarse a beber con ella. Era de las que hablaba mucho, pero decía poco a la vez.

Compartir parte de la tarde con su hermano le sentó bien hasta cierta parte; hasta que recordó que ambos pertenecían a realidades distintas y el deseo de volver a donde en realidad cabía, le asaltaron. Él era parte de esa zona baja que las personas temen llegar, aquel lugar donde dicen que se encuentra la perdición y el desenfreno.

Se decía a sí mismo que había abandonado su zona de confort al sumergirse tan bajo; pero si era sincero consigo mismo, sabría que en realidad no había hecho más que pincelar un circulo alrededor de él, donde no pudiesen llegar a él y donde pudiese sentirse _«a salvo»_. Había dejado una zona de confort para sumergirse a otra más estrecha. Allí donde no hay luz, donde no hay más que ruido, donde no hay más que perdición…

Porque él era tóxico y no debía mezclarse con nada más. Sólo podía morir por sí mismo y a sí mismo.

* * *

¡Y así, otro capítulo! :3

¿Cómo les ha parecido? ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¡Háganmelo saber! xD

Besis~


	3. Entre niebla y humo te encontré

¡Un capítulo más! :D Esto tendrá un poco más de continuidad, al parecer xD Espero que les guste :3

Un agradecimiento especial a Anaiza y Jacque :3 ¡Gracias por sus preciosos comentarios! De verdad me hacen muy feliz :33

* * *

Éste fic va dedicado a Ficker D.A.T., de quién he tomado el reto con la siguiente consigna:

Pairing: Yamakari (pueden interferir todos los otros personajes, a decisión propia del autor)

Características: Hikari es la elegida de la luz. Pero tengo la teoría (implantada en mí por el fic de Angelique, a quien le debo reviews a lo loco) de que es más acertado definirla como equilibrio. Desvarío. Lo que me importa de eso es que los equilibrios son difíciles de mantener, y fluctúan de tanto en tanto. ¿A qué viene todo esto? Hikari cae a un pozo en esa fluctuación. El porqué, decisión del autor, puede que incluso no esté explícito en la historia. Eso sí, tiene que caer al extremo. Ya estuvo en su época más 'luminosa', ahora toca su contrapartida. Lo peor, nadie lo nota, porque en esa vorágine ella aprendió a aparentar. Pero se va mucho a 'dormir a lo de amigas'. Nadie sospecha de nada. De a poco (no es necesario que aparezca todo esto, pero es el back-up en base al cual pido la historia) empieza a caer a peores. Hasta que se encuentra con drogas. Medio 'inocentonas' por así decir primero, cada vez peores y más adictivas. Un fin de semana, en el que ella decide 'irse a la playa', también con amigas, cae a un concierto, totalmente pasada. Ahí tiene un encuentro inesperado. Yamato fue al mismo lugar. Él no está pasado por así decirlo, pero tampoco está en sus cabales completos. A partir de ese encuentro, puede pasar cualquier cosa. ¿Ambos salen adelante? ¿Se hunden todavía más? ¿Confiesan o lo mantienen como su secreto? Su relación al principio debe ser superficial, lo que pase más adelante, si evoluciona o no, lo decide quien tome el reto.

Género: Drama. Si quieren otro más, adelante. El único que pido esta vez no es Humor.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni Digimon o sus personajes me pertenece.

Summary: Había una delgada línea entre la luz y la oscuridad y un equilibrio que, muchas veces, es difícil de conseguir. Caer hacia la oscuridad resulta sencillo para ella; salir de ésta es lo que supone un reto y el único que podría lograrlo está acostumbrado a las sombras.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **«Entre niebla y humo te encontré»**

La música sonaba con fuerza a su alrededor y era absorbente. Le gustaba sentirse aturdida por ella, que calara hasta lo más profundo de su interior y la hiciera suya. Le gustaba esa sensación porque era la que se había venido acostumbrando a buscar.

Las personas se movían por todas partes, saltando, gritando, empujándose. Era una locura que la hacía sonreír. Sentirse parte del caos era excitante. Le recordaba a Wallace y eso la hacía sentirse un poco mejor.

Bebió del vaso de plástico que Mimi les dio al llegar; ya no llevaba la cuenta de los que circularon por su boca, ella sólo se encargaba de beber la mezcla que el barman les permitía. Eran gratis y eso no se discutía.

―¡Esto es genial! ―Dijo Miyako elevando la voz para hacerse oír por encima de la música. Hikari la miró y asintió con su misma emoción―. ¡¿Crees que pueda sacarme una fotografía con su baterista?!

―¡Luego del concierto tenemos pase libre, niñas! ―Alentó Mimi con la voz igual de elevada que la de su amiga con lentes. Ambas vociferaron de emoción. El ser amiga de la vocalista de un grupo donde sus miembros son ridículamente atractivos, tenía sus ventajas―. ¿Te estás divirtiendo, Hikari?

―Por supuesto. Gracias por las entradas ―Mimi le guiñó el ojo a modo de respuesta para continuar con sus saltos y sus gritos, siguiendo el ritmo y letra de la canción que ejecutaba la Makino.

Hikari dio el último sorbo a su vaso y eso sólo la hizo querer más. Miró a sus amigas y les dijo que iría a por más vasos, con la idea de traerles también a ellas. Ambas, sonrieron y continuaron en lo suyo.

La Yagami se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre alborotada rumbo a la barra de bebidas, algunas veces pidiendo permiso, otras más empujando solamente. Era difícil hacerse oír entre tanto ruido y tanto movimiento, pero si debía darle la razón a Wallace era la forma en la que la llamaba: niebla. Llegó en una pieza y dio un suspiro cansino.

―¿Qué te sirvo, preciosa? ―Preguntó el barman con una sonrisa coqueta, luciendo un diente de oro que a Hikari causó gracia.

―Tres _zombies_ , por favor ―El hombre asintió y se concentró en servirle su pedido, mientras ella regresó su vista al escenario donde se llevaba a cabo el espectáculo musical.

Sintió ganas de meter la mano en su bolsillo y sacar uno de los cigarrillos de hierba que tenía guardados. Nadie la estaba mirando en esos momentos y ella necesitaba un poco más de emoción. No vería a Wallace hasta la semana entrante y eso significaba abastecerse con lo que tenía.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y cuando sus dedos tocaron el cuerpo cilíndrico de su cigarrillo, vio a alguien recostarse por la barra. Ese detalle frenó toda intención inicial por parte de la castaña, pero no se puso nerviosa, no había hecho nada raro que pueda ser visto mal.

―¿Tienes fuego? ―La voz del hombre le hizo darse cuenta que le hablaba a ella y al girarse a verlo, vio a un chico un poco más mayor a ella, con el cabello negro y los ojos azules.

―Si ―Completó la tarea de meter la mano en sus bolsillos pero para sacar su encendedor.

El hombre sonrió y puso un cigarrillo de hierba en sus labios. Ella lo miró con sorpresa y eso sólo lo hizo ampliar la sonrisa.

―¿Estoy haciendo algo malo, princesa? ―Preguntó él y ella sólo pudo tensarse. Quería fumar también.

―Para nada ―Él rió por lo bajo al tiempo en el que se acercó a ella, dándole a entender que quería que ella le encendiera el cigarro. Así lo hizo.

―Gracias ―Susurró tras exhalar el humo de grisáceo de la hierba. Ella cerró los ojos, inhalando su aroma. Duro, fuerte, natural―. ¿Quieres un poco?

Lo miró tendiéndole su propio cigarro y no dudó en tomarlo.

―Gracias ―Bebió de la hierba quemándose y dejó ir el aire como si estuviese regalándole un beso a la nada. Le encantaba esa sensación, esa primera calada que la hacía sentir tan arriba y que era sólo el inicio de las siguientes.

El hombre comenzó a acercarse más y a preguntarle a cerca de ella, de sus pasatiempos y por un momento, se olvidó qué había estado haciendo allí.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el sujeto ya la tenía apretada contra su cuerpo, sujetando su cintura y su aliento contra su oreja; la mano de éste fue bajando por su espalda baja y sintió dedos donde no debían estar. Ella se trató de alejar, empujándolo, golpeándolo sin mayor resultado que gastar energías. Su cuerpo se sentía más pesado de lo normal y las ganas de librarse se esfumaron como el humo de sus labios.

De repente, ya no estaba siendo manoseada por aquel sujeto, se vio libre pero su cuerpo comenzaba a dejar de ser el suyo; se tambaleó en su lugar mientras veía figuras borrosas moverse frente a ella.

Escuchó al hombre discutiendo con alguien más pero no hubo golpes; el barman intervino y el abusador fue llevado lejos. Ella se trató de sostener por la barra pero estaba tan mareada, confundiendo la madera de ésta con el aire.

Antes de sentir el piso contra su espalda, una mano sujetó la suya y su rostro conoció la dureza de un cuerpo frío,

― _Hikari…, Hikari…_ ―Vio entonces un rostro familiar comenzando a volverse nítido delante de ella. Fue consciente que yacía sentada en la barra, mientras su campo de visión era protagonizada por un par de ojos azules, oscuros y profundos, mirándola con un deje de preocupación―. ¿Me escuchas?

―¿Q…, qué…? ―La persona delante de ella le ayudó a beber un vaso con agua que ingirió sin saber por qué. Su cuerpo se seguía sintiendo lánguido y ahora tenía bajo sus manos los hombros gruesos del de ojos color mar.

Un momento de lucidez, sólo un segundo bastó para reconocer a aquellos orbes, aquellas facciones y aquella voz dirigiéndose a ella.

―Yamato…san… ―Susurró y él pareció recuperar un poco de tranquilidad―; ¿qué hace aquí?

―Te pregunto lo mismo. No deberías de estar aquí; pudiste… ―Miró a sus costados y luego regresó la vista a la más joven. Ella parecía aún ida y eso lo inquietaba―; ¿te drogaron, Hikari…?

Ella sonrió un poco ante sus palabras. Ella ya estaba drogada. Él enarcó una ceja confuso que sólo se acentuó cuando Hikari llevó su índice a los labios de Yamato y los acarició sutilmente. Él se tensó en su lugar pero no se apartó, intentando descifrar los pensamientos de la menor.

―Sólo fumaba hierba…, no es nada.

―¿Hier…? Hikari, tú no… No puedes ―Exhaló un suspiro molesto al darse cuenta que era imposible dialogar con ella en su estado actual―. Te llevaré a casa.

―No puedes ―Dijo ella y otra risita se le escapó de sus labios. Yamato comenzaba a preocuparse. Él no era la personificación de la sobriedad en esos momentos, pero al menos estaba en mejor estado que la niña delante suyo.

―¿No puedo?

Ella negó.

―Les dije a mis padres que estaría por aquí…; no puedes faltar a mi palabra ―Hikari comenzaba a perderse de la realidad y Yamato no sabía cómo traerla de regreso. Estaba demasiado ebria y drogada, una muy mala combinación en esos momentos.

―¿Te quedas en lo alguna amiga? Te llevaré donde me digas pero no puedes seguir aquí.

―¿Por qué no? ―Susurró ella, desanimada. Un brillo juguetón detectó Yamato y supo que la chica delante de él no era la niña que recordaba, la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo.

―Esto es imposible… ―Se quejó por lo bajo y acercó sus manos a la cintura de Hikari con la intención de bajarla de la butaca de madera en la que estaba. Ella no alejó sus manos de los hombros de Yamato cuando él la ayudó a bajar y en el instante en el que ella tuvo los pies sobre la tierra, también tuvo el rostro del hombre cerca del suyo.

Aliento a whisky, nicotina y sudor…; una combinación que la hizo sonreír. Yamato no supo si era obra de su ebriedad o el estado deplorable de Hikari lo que lo hacía sentirse tan inseguro, pero cuando ella sonrió con ese deje de dulzura y travesura, quiso confiar en esa vocecilla que lo instaba a inhalar un poco de su aroma a perdición.

―Te sacaré de aquí ―Dijo tras aclararse la garganta. Se alejó de ella y la comenzó a guiar para que caminara rumbo a la salida de aquel lugar. La arena hacia dificultoso el escape; Hikari se tropezó varias veces, Yamato tuvo que poner su brazo sobre sus hombros para serle de bastón.

Tantas dudas asaltaron al Ishida al ver así a Hikari, pero la duda que le aguijoneaba de ida hasta las afueras de la playa Odaiba era el pensar que llevarla a su casa era la idea más viable en esos momentos.

* * *

Ni bien llegaron al departamento de Yamato, Hikari acabó por tumbar la cara en el retrete, mientras devolvía todo cuanto había bebido aquella noche. Una mezcla interminable de alcohol que, en un principio, tenía lindos colores pero ahora le sabían a mierda. Tosió y sus lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas, llamadas por el esfuerzo que había implicado deshacerse de todo lo que en su estómago había.

Yamato la escuchaba vomitando en su baño y una gracia oscura se deslizó en su sonrisa. Ver a Hikari era como imaginarse a Takeru y también estuvo presente en la mayoría de las ocasiones en las que su pequeño hermano acabó postrado en el escusado vertiendo todo cuanto había consumido.

Miró por encima de su hombro a la luz encendida del baño deslizada por debajo de la puerta. Sólo podía oír a Hikari tosiendo, supo entonces que había acabado. Volvió su atención a la cama en la que había preparado unas prendas que podía dárselas para cambiar la que ella llevaba puesto. Podría estar tan drogada como quisiera, pero estaba seguro que no le gustaría despertar oliendo a alcohol y vómito.

Caminó hasta el baño y tocó la puerta.

―Tengo una camiseta que creo puede irte y…, unos shorts. Puedes darte una ducha, si gustas ―La contestación tardó en llegar y por un momento, Yamato pensó que Hikari se pudo haber quedado dormida con la cabeza dentro del inodoro.

Para su suerte, la puerta se abrió enseñándole a una Hikari más pálida de lo que recordaba, con ojos llorosos, el cabello desarreglado y un intento de sonrisa en sus labios. La miró con pena y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla así.

―Tomaré un baño. Gracias, Yamato-san ―Él asintió para tenderle la ropa y cerrar la puerta.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, regresando a su cuarto con muchas preguntas en su cabeza. Nunca había visto a Hikari como una niña problemática ni rebelde, muchos menos. Se encogió de hombros, porque todo lo que conocía de ella era de boca de su hermano; él, de por sí, no sabía absolutamente nada de la niña…; miró a sus espaldas nuevamente, allí de dónde provenía el sonido del agua cayendo. ¿Dónde estaba la niña de la que él hablaba? Aquella joven no tenía ni una pizca de niña y debía admitirlo.

Y entre su silencio, un pequeño grito por parte de Hikari y el sonido de algo cayendo, lo hicieron entrar en piloto automático, corriendo hacia el baño y abriendo la puerta de un tirón.

―¡Hika…! ―Su voz quedó sobre-volando el aire al ver a la mujer sosteniéndose por el lavabo, con el cuerpo desnudo y totalmente empapada. Ella seguía mareada y tuvo toda la intención de ir a ella para ayudarla, pero verla desnuda fue demasiado para él.

Si aún tenía una imagen mental de la niña de ocho años que solía jugar con su hermano…, murió al verla desnuda en _esa_ posición.

―Yamato-san…, no puedo pararme… ―Él regresó a la realidad y se aventuró al interior del baño para tomar a Hikari en brazos y cargarla. Sentir su cuerpo mojado humedeciendo toda su ropa implicaba un severo problema para él y su sentido de la "decencia".

La sentó sobre la tapa del retrete y la rodeó con la toalla. Se encargó de cerrar el grifo y estaba incluso pensando en ponerse a lavar el baño si eso implicaba no mirarla.

―Lo lamento… ―Escuchó a sus espaldas. Su tensión se redujo. La miró por encima del hombro y apreciarla cabizbaja le sentó pesado―; sólo causo problemas…

―… ―No supo qué responder. De hecho, si fuese Takeru sabría las palabras exactas para decir en esos momentos, pero él era Yamato Ishida, la persona menos empática que haya pisado la tierra― No eres tú…, son las drogas y el alcohol que has…; olvídalo.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello a modo de hacer pasar la vergüenza de esos momentos, pero entonces la escuchó proferir una pequeña risa. Él la miró curioso, ella paró y se sonrojó un poco. El de la sonrisa era él.

―Somos malos para esto… ―Dijo Yamato y ella asintió. La tensión parecía reducirse, pero entonces él la veía con esa toalla y el cuerpo húmedo y su única solución era apartar la mirada―; bien, te prepararé la cama.

Antes de poder marcharse, Hikari volvió a hablar.

―Ya…, Yamato-san…, ¿podría pedirle un favor? ―El rubio detuvo sus pasos y la miró, actuando con toda la naturalidad con que podía.

―Claro.

―Sigo mareada, pero necesito ponerme ropa… ―Yamato se maldijo internamente, comprendiendo el punto al que quería llegar Hikari.

―… ―Caminó hasta la ropa que le había dado antes y desdobló la camiseta, la sacudió y metió el cuello de la misma por la cabeza de Hikari con demasiada brutalidad― L…, lo siento.

―Sé que es raro, Yamato-san… ―Él negó con la cabeza. No quería que lo tomara como que se ponía nervioso delante de ella..., pero se trataba de una niña, tenga o no el cuerpo de una.

―No suelo vestir mujeres, es sólo eso…

―¿Sólo las desviste? ―Yamato la miró con ojos sorprendidos y ella rió por lo bajo. En definitiva, ya no era una niña― Es la droga la que habla.

―Por supuesto ―Él sonrió a su vez y sus ojos se encontraron. Ni ella ni él estaban en sus mejores momentos de lucidez y eso se podía leer en el brillo perverso en los ojos de cada uno.

Él levantó el brazo de Hikari para introducirlo en la manga correspondiente, haciendo lo mismo con el otro. La tela de la prenda cubrió la toalla antes de que ésta se cayera vencida sobre su regazo, pudiendo apreciar como los pezones de la muchacha clamaban por atención.

Ella no decía nada, sólo se concentraba en mirarlo. Había una fuerza tácita en sus ojos; sentía que el color de éstos podría tener el mismo efecto que el café: no hacerlo dormir.

Tomó los shorts cortos y se arrodilló frente a Hikari, intentando prestarle más atención a la prenda que a la idea de estar en esa posición, con la toalla volviendo invisible lo que él sabía. Hikari levantó los pies para que él pudiese introducirlos dentro del short y así subirlos por sus pantorrillas.

Elevó los ojos a los suyos y aunque Hikari pudiese tener un rostro tierno aún, su sonrisa sutil le hablaba de cosas que las personas no conocían en ella.

Yamato se levantó despacio y las manos de Hikari se sujetaron de sus hombros para enderezarse con él. Él fue subiendo la tela por sus piernas, y la toalla cayó al suelo al igual que el pudor que tenía. Observó a Hikari, observó su cuerpo y sus manos se sentían hirviendo sobre su piel. Conforme más subía la prenda, la piel en sus manos sentía la de Hikari en un roce discreto.

Por un momento, se olvidó de que se trataba de la hermana de su mejor amigo y todos los recuerdos que tenía de ella cuando niña viajaron al trastero de su memoria…

… _, pero sólo por un momento._

Subió el short hasta la cintura de Hikari con toda la rapidez que pudo, cargándola contra el hombro como si de un costal de papas fuese y la llevó hasta la cama, donde la depositó con toda la "sutileza" que pudo.

―Que descanses ―Sin nada más, dio media vuelta y regresó por donde vino, mientras todo su autocontrol estaba por explotar.

Hikari lo miró con ojos sorprendidos pero al marcharse, no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. Por su parte, Yamato, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ésta, llevándose su diestra al rostro, fregándoselo. Esa niña era condenádamente peligrosa cuando no estaba en sus cabales. Él tampoco lo estaba, pero el pensar que se trata de la hermana de Taichi y la mejor amiga de Takeru, logró que toda ebriedad se le bajara hasta los pies…; bajó la vista a su cintura baja y notó que todo su _autocontrol_ estaba palpitando como nunca.

 _«Maldita sea…»._

* * *

Hikari comenzó a recuperar consciencia y así como reconoció que aquella no era su habitación, también reconoció el terrible dolor de cabeza que la asaltó. Enterró su rostro en la almohada a modo de soportar el punzante dolor, como el horrible zumbido que oía dentro de su cabeza; pero entre tanto mareo, el aroma de la almohada llegó a ella, inundándola. Olía a tabaco, café y menta. Se apartó un poco para intentar recordar cómo fue que acabó en aquel lugar. Si bien no era la casa de sus padres, tampoco se encontraba en el departamento de Wallace. Aquel aroma no era el del Borton y saberlo la comenzó a asustar. Trató de hacer memoria de los acontecimientos pasados, pero sólo conseguía que el dolor de cabeza se hiciera mayor.

Sacó los pies fuera de la cama y se reincorporó como pudo. Tampoco llevaba puesta su ropa, sino una camiseta gigantesca y unos shorts deportivos que amenazaban con caérsele. Buscó con la mirada indicios de su ropa y los halló en el baño. Olían a alcohol, pero nada más. Cuando apreció el cuarto de higiene, tuvo un pequeño flashback en la que se veía a sí misma desnuda frente a alguien. No lo reconocía. Esa amnesia la estaba por volver loca.

Se cambió la ropa y salió del baño rumbo a donde sea que se encontrara la salida de aquel lugar. Cruzó el umbral de lo que reconoció como una sala-comedor y donde vio a alguien acostado en el sofá de dos cuerpos.

Se acercó con cautela, con el silencio propio de sus pasos para intentar hallar la identidad de a quién pertenecía la morada…, y entre todas las personas que pudo haber esperado ver, jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que éste sería el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor.

Dio un paso hacia atrás al reconocer a Yamato Ishida, mientras el pánico y la vergüenza hacían mella en su rostro. ¿Cómo era posible que ella acabara de despertar en la casa de Yamato? ¿Es que acaso tuvieron algo y ella no lo recordaba? ¡Imposible! Ella amaneció con ropa y él en la sala. La idea de sentirse poco atractiva para el Ishida la asaltó, pero prefirió dejar esos pensamientos bien lejos.

Hizo memoria y a su mente llegó el concierto al que asistió con Mimi y Miyako; recordó haber ido a la barra en busca de más bebidas y al hombre que le pidió fuego para fumar con él un sospechoso cigarro de marihuana.

Ahogó un gemido de sorpresa. Yamato la rescató de aquel hombre que trató de abusar de ella…, pero poco y nada recordaba. Sólo podía verse en el baño del mayor vomitando todo cuanto podía y luego sólo sabía que estaba desnuda frente a él.

Su rostro se tornó rojizo y se maldijo internamente. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a tal punto?

Su vergüenza se transformó en terror cuando escuchó a Yamato moverse en el sofá, acomodándose y finalmente, abriendo de a poco los ojos. Ella intentó huir hacia la salida, pero cuando se giró para hacerlo, oyó su voz.

―¿Hikari…? ―La castaña se tensó en su sitio, dudando en girarse o no.

―Ya… Yamato-san ―Colocó su mejor sonrisa, aunque los nervios la mataran por dentro―. Lamento si lo desperté.

―¿Qué hora es? ―Preguntó, pasando de su disculpa. Hikari buscó la hora en su teléfono móvil, pero éste andaba sin batería. Miró a su alrededor y encontró un reloj de pared empolvado por el tiempo y las diez y media figurando en sus manijas. Palideció un poco. ¿Había dormido tanto?―. Vaya, me di una buena siesta… ―Susurró para levantarse del sillón. Miró a Hikari con la misma seriedad con la que miraba a todos―. ¿Desayunas?

―Yo…, no, gracias ―Se aclaró la garganta. Se sentía ciertamente nerviosa delante del hombre; quizá sea por aquella mirada sombría o que le llevaba como tres cabezas de alto. Él asintió y caminó hacia la cocina, permitiéndole la vista de su espalda a la menor. No llevaba nada más que unos pantalones negros holgados, dejando al descubierto su espalda marcada tanto por finos músculos como por tinta negra― Yamato-san ―Llamó y él se giró a mirarla a mitad de camino―, lamento todo lo sucedido ayer…; yo…, no recuerdo mucho, pero…, si le he causado problemas… ―Mentir le salía de maravilla; era una lástima que en esos momentos, la mirada azulina del hombre pudiese ponerle tan nerviosa.

Yamato se tensó en su sitio con las palabras de Hikari. Ella lo notó y eso sólo la hizo sentirse peor. Él giró por completo su cuerpo, enseñando cuan interesado estaba en lo que ella le estaba hablando.

―No recuerdas nada ―Recalcó Yamato, arrastrando las palabras. Hikari temió por sí misma ante la mirada que le dirigió el hombre, retrocediendo un poco.

―N…,no… ―Se acomodó un mechón tras la oreja y fingió que el sofá donde encontró a Yamato era terriblemente interesante―; seguro bebí un poco…

―Un poco… ―Repitió, cada vez más cabreado con ella.

¡¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre no recordar toda su hazaña de la madrugada?! ¡Si lo puso en el peor de los apuros que alguna vez haya tenido que verse! Y no sólo era eso: su linda escena en el baño acabó con una ducha helada para bajar la hinchazón que tenía en su miembro. Aspiró profundo, conteniendo el aire.

―D…,de verdad lo lamento…, Yamato-san ―Miró a Hikari y un tic nervioso se apoderó de la ceja en él. La niña no sólo era peligrosa ebria. La forma en la que lo miraba con súplica en su rostro obraban en la poca humanidad que le quedaba dentro. Esos ojos grandes y castaños eran profundos y se sentía ahogar en su mirada.

Apartó la mirada y se llevó la mano al cabello para desarreglárselo. Hikari vio aquel acto como un intento por calmarse y estaba en lo correcto; Yamato estaba furioso con ella, pero parecía que eso le importaba poco a la menor al verlo con el cabello revuelto, mientras el tatuaje que vio en su espalda, tenía continuidad hasta su pecho izquierdo. Una curiosidad afloró en ella y las ganas de recorrer con su índice el camino que marcaban las garras negras sobre la piel nívea del hombre, la asaltaron.

―¿No tenías que irte ya? ―La voz tosca de Yamato la despertaron. Se sonrojó por estarle observando tanto, bajó la mirada y asintió―. Pues hazlo.

―S…, si ―Hikari respondió, un poco dolida por aquella repelencia con que se dirigía a ella. Hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida para voltearse a la puerta y salir por ésta, mas la voz de Yamato se oyó antes.

―Hikari ―Ella se volteó a verlo una última vez hallando su serio semblante―; la próxima puede que no esté yo o alguien más para ayudarte. Ten más cuidado.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior a modo de calmar lo que Yamato despertó en ella: Ira.

Asintió solamente para darse vuelta y marcharse de una vez.

* * *

Caminaba a paso acelerado, con la rabia marcando su compás y el recuerdo de las palabras de Yamato en su memoria, sonando como si fuese su padre o su hermano mayor. ¡Ella no pidió su ayuda!

Se detuvo abruptamente al tener esos pensamientos y halló su reflejo en una vitrina. Si él no hubiese aparecido, ella…; negó con la cabeza. Es verdad, él la salvo de un futuro incierto, pero estaba cansada de tener que depender siempre de los demás, de tener que agradecerle la vida a todos.

Llegó hasta su casa siendo recibida por sus padres, quienes le preguntaron lo de siempre "¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va la Universidad? ¿Has comido bien?"; lo de siempre. Se congregó a su habitación con toda la naturalidad que podía, de vuelta a esa "normalidad" de la que trataba de huir cada tanto. Conectó su teléfono a la corriente eléctrica y lo encendió, comenzando a ordenar algunas cosas en su habitación. El sonido de una llamada entrante la alertó, pero lo que llamó verdaderamente su atención fue ver que el número figurante en su pantalla era de un puesto público. Dudó en contestar, pero algo dentro suyo le pedía que lo hiciera.

―¿Ho…?

― _¡Hikari! ¡Gracias a Dios…!_ ―La voz de Wallace se oyó tras la línea con la tensión y alivio entremezclados― _¡¿Qué sucedió con tu teléfono?! Te he estado llamando desde hace horas._

―¿Qué sucede que es tan urgente? Creí que no te vería hasta la semana que viene.

― _No hay tiempo_ ―Oír la voz del Borton perturbada no era muy usual. Algo verdaderamente grande lo estaba inquietando _―. ¿Dónde estás?_

―En mi casa…, ¿qué sucede?

― _Tienes que salir de allí cuanto antes._

―¿Por…?

― _¡Hikari, escúchame!_ ―Lo oyó gritar tras la línea―. _Encuéntrame en la estación de tren Fuku lo más pronto que puedas._

―¡Explícame qué sucede, Wallace!

Lo escuchó maldecir por lo bajo. Su respiración era rápida y errática. Parecía haber corrido una maratón y eso sólo la inquietaba más.

― _Hice negocios con personas equivocadas y ahora…, me están buscando._

Hikari se quedó tiesa en su sitio, sin poder dar mérito a lo que Wallace le decía. Escuchó la voz de su padre desde la cocina y tembló de miedo. Si iban a buscarlo a él, eso significaba que…

Contuvo un sollozo que no pasó desapercibido por Wallace.

― _Lo lamento, Hikari…_ ―Susurró _―; prometo que no te sucederá nada. Necesito que vayas a donde te dije._

―Mis padres…, mi hermano…

― _No les sucederá nada. Envié hombres a custodiar tu casa, pero tienes que encontrarme en la estación._

―D…, de acuerdo.

Colgó la llamada y se apresuró a juntar algunas cosas fundamentales para ella, como algunas ropas, documentos y su teléfono móvil. Cuando su padre la vio yendo hacia la salida, tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo. Nada malo sucedería. Wallace se lo prometió y él nunca fallaba a su palabra.

―Se adelantó mi turno en la panadería.

―De acuerdo, Hikari. No te sobreesfuerces mucho ―asintió solamente y salió fuera de casa.

Tenía el palpitar del corazón en su garganta, con la voz de Wallace en los oídos y el sabor del miedo en la boca. Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta su cajetilla de cigarrillos y con uno en sus labios, lo encendió. Debía tranquilizarse y tratar de no pensar mucho.

* * *

Hola, hola; aquí comienza el verdadero drama juju e.e

¿Esperaron algo más para el Yamakari? ¡Lo siento! Prometo que valdrá la pena la espera :D

¿Cómo les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Nada de nada? Espero sus comentarios al respecto :3

Me despido, agradeciéndoles nuevamente por seguir esta historia y por los comentarios que me brindan :33

Bye~


	4. Susurros de muerte y desolación

Hola a todos :D

Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer ésta historia y darle una oportunidad. También, muchísimas gracias a Anaiza, Jacque y Ficker por sus preciosos comentarios *-* ¡Me han alegrado tanto!

Espero que les guste :3

* * *

Éste fic va dedicado a Ficker D.A.T., de quién he tomado el reto con la siguiente consigna:

Pairing: Yamakari (pueden interferir todos los otros personajes, a decisión propia del autor)

Características: Hikari es la elegida de la luz. Pero tengo la teoría (implantada en mí por el fic de Angelique, a quien le debo reviews a lo loco) de que es más acertado definirla como equilibrio. Desvarío. Lo que me importa de eso es que los equilibrios son difíciles de mantener, y fluctúan de tanto en tanto. ¿A qué viene todo esto? Hikari cae a un pozo en esa fluctuación. El porqué, decisión del autor, puede que incluso no esté explícito en la historia. Eso sí, tiene que caer al extremo. Ya estuvo en su época más 'luminosa', ahora toca su contrapartida. Lo peor, nadie lo nota, porque en esa vorágine ella aprendió a aparentar. Pero se va mucho a 'dormir a lo de amigas'. Nadie sospecha de nada. De a poco (no es necesario que aparezca todo esto, pero es el back-up en base al cual pido la historia) empieza a caer a peores. Hasta que se encuentra con drogas. Medio 'inocentonas' por así decir primero, cada vez peores y más adictivas. Un fin de semana, en el que ella decide 'irse a la playa', también con amigas, cae a un concierto, totalmente pasada. Ahí tiene un encuentro inesperado. Yamato fue al mismo lugar. Él no está pasado por así decirlo, pero tampoco está en sus cabales completos. A partir de ese encuentro, puede pasar cualquier cosa. ¿Ambos salen adelante? ¿Se hunden todavía más? ¿Confiesan o lo mantienen como su secreto? Su relación al principio debe ser superficial, lo que pase más adelante, si evoluciona o no, lo decide quien tome el reto.

Género: Drama. Si quieren otro más, adelante. El único que pido esta vez no es Humor.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni Digimon o sus personajes me pertenece.

Summary: Había una delgada línea entre la luz y la oscuridad y un equilibrio que, muchas veces, es difícil de conseguir. Caer hacia la oscuridad resulta sencillo para ella; salir de ésta es lo que supone un reto y el único que podría lograrlo está acostumbrado a las sombras.

* * *

ADVERTENCIA: Muerte de personajes. Sorry :'c

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **Susurros de muerte y desolación.**

Corría con desesperación, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en el proceso; parecía no avanzar nada y seguir en aquella estación de tren que le arrebató todo lo que alguna vez creyó bueno. Aturdida, chocaba contra todo y todos, intentando avanzar y dejar atrás los últimos acontecimientos. No podía.

Sabía que por más que corra, por más kilómetros que imponga entre ella y _ese_ lugar, ella nunca dejaría de escuchar el sonido del gatillo, ni el dolor que sintió cuando la bala mordió su piel y se hizo en su cuerpo…; no, eso podría superarse con el tiempo, porque lo que en verdad nunca podría olvidar sería la imagen de Wallace en aquella caseta de madera, recostado contra el suelo, teniendo una alfombra rojiza bajo su cabeza, mientras un orificio negro se cimentaba en su frente.

Dejó escapar otro sollozo mientras intentaba huír. No sabía a donde, sólo quería correr lo más lejos que podía, aunque su pierna herida no le permitiera demasiado.

No lo soportó mucho más; el dolor, la desesperación y la sangre dejada a su andar, la hicieron trastabillar tantas veces que sólo pudo conseguir llegar hasta un callejón oscuro y dejarse sostener por la pared de uno de sus lados. Izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo. No sabía nada, no reconocía nada. Todo le daba vueltas, maldita sea.

Su rostro era un campo de lágrimas y miedo. Vendrían por ella; estaba segura, lo sentía en lo profundo de su mente. Sabría que no podía seguir viviendo tranquila y que _ellos_ la terminarían encontrando.

Antes de perder la consciencia, vio el cielo despejado, las personas caminando, ajenas a ella y a su estado. Nunca fue diferente; siempre pasaba desapercibido entre todos y era probable que si muriese allí, nadie lo notaría.

* * *

Escuchaba dos voces a la lejanía, ambas sonaban un poco alteradas y no sabía por qué. Con el paso de los segundos, la nitidez de esas voces la hicieron reconocer que una pertenecía a una mujer mientras que la otra a un hombre. Los párpados se elevaron de a poco y la imagen borrosa de dos personas delante de ella, le fue concebida. No la estaban mirando, sino que hablaban entre ellos y sus voces sonaban cada vez más molestas.

― _¡Eres una necia! ¡Que te la lleves!_ ―Había dicho el hombre.

― _¡Ha dicho que no quiere! ¿Qué esperas que haga?_ ―Contestó la mujer.

― _Está delirando. ¡Tiene una herida de bala y debemos llevarla al hospital!_

 _«Hospital…, bala…»_ comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia y lo que implicaban esas dos palabras. De pronto, como si de un torrente caudaloso de agua, llegaron todos sus recuerdos: de Wallace asesinado, del hombre apuntándole e hiriéndola en la pierna y ella huyendo como podía. Se sobresaltó y eso pareció alertar a las dos personas que discutían delante de ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en la sala de una casa, recostada en un sofá con la pierna herida envuelta en una toalla gruesa de color azul y que pronto se iba convirtiendo en violeta.

―Hikari ―La llamaron y volteó a ver quién fue. Se sorprendió de ver a Yamato delante de ella con una mirada seria, acudiendo hasta donde estaba―, ¿cómo mierda te hiciste eso? ¿Alguien te atacó?

―¡Déjala en paz que a penas y ha recobrado la consciencia! ―Reclamó la mujer detrás de él. Se asomó a su lado y Hikari reconoció a una chica de cabello corto, granate y al igual que Yamato, una mirada preocupada.

―No te metas, Jun ―Cortó Yamato con amenaza en su voz, volviéndose a Hikari―. ¿Qué sucedió? Jun te encontró en el callejón de su negocio. ¿Te persiguieron?

―… ―Hikari contuvo las ganas de llorar, pero sus ojos se nublaron de todas maneras. Yamato se quedó en blanco al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. No toleraba ver mujeres llorando, huía antes de que se desate la tormenta, pero en esos momentos era distinto y él no podía dejarla sola―. Necesito…, huír…

―¿A dónde? ―Preguntó Jun. Hikari la miró con súplica.

―No lo sé…; ya no es seguro aquí para mí…

―Te llevaré al hospital. Jun pide una ambula…

―¡No! ―La voz de Hikari elevándose no era normal y Yamato lo sabía. Cuando se giró a verla, vio desesperación en sus ojos y eso fue suficiente como para frenar todo movimiento en él―. Por favor…, Yamato-san, no me lleve a ningún lugar público…, por favor…

Ya no pudo contenerlo más y las lágrimas cayeron por ella. Jun miró con furia a Yamato y él prefirió ignorarla, dirigiéndose hasta Hikari.

―¿Por qué dices que no es seguro para ti? Explícame qué sucedió.

―No… No puedo ―Susurró, tratando de tranquilizar el caudal de lágrimas que bajaban por ella, pero no podía. Estaba aterrada.

Yamato maldijo por lo bajo, incapaz de saber qué debía hacer en esos momentos. Mirar la pierna de Hikari ensangrentada con la idea de que la bala continuara allí, lo desesperaba. Miró a Jun.

―¿Aún sales con el hermano de Jou Kido? ―Jun asintió―. Llámale y pídele que venga de inmediato.

―… ―Jun no dijo nada hasta darse cuenta de qué iba la orden de Yamato. Asintió entonces y fue a por su teléfono móvil.

Yamato se pasó una mano por el cabello y deseó no haber sido él quien estuviese en esos aprietos. Las decisiones como esas no estaban hechas para él; Hikari estaba en peligro, podía leerse en su rostro y estar expuesta entre personas implicaba una amenaza para ella. La miró y apreciar como el brillo en sus ojos se iba apagando, causó estragos en él.

―Yamato ―Jun lo llamó y él giró a verla―, Shuu viene en camino.

―Bien ―Se volvió a Hikari―; necesitamos quitarte esa bala antes de que sea tarde.

Hikari asintió solamente, pero Yamato sentía que ya no estaba delante de la niña, sino de un mero cuerpo sin alma.

* * *

Shuu terminó de operar a la pierna de Hikari, empleando la habitación de Jun como quirófano, mientras ella y Yamato aguardaban afuera de ésta. Yamato pudo haber ido a su departamento y hacer de cuenta que nada de eso había sucedido, dejarle el trabajo a Jun y a Shuu sobre todo lo relacionado a Hikari…, pudo haberlo hecho, sin embargo no hizo eso, se quedó allí y esperó a que Shuu acabara y saliera a dar alguna noticia sobre su estado.

Le debía cierto respeto a su amistad con Taichi; era de esas personas que te podrían tender la mano cuando más lo necesites y así lo hizo las veces que Yamato lo pidió. Pero Taichi no era adivino, ni dios como para andarle solucionándole los problemas y decidió alejarse.

Que su camino se haya cruzado con la pequeña hermana de éste, podría significar una manera de pagarle a Taichi todo lo que llegó a hacer por él. Era una buena excusa la que se inventaba, porque en realidad, no sabía por qué no quería dejarla a su suerte. La palabra remordimiento dejó de tener un significado para él, mas sabía que por más tiempo que pase, él jamás podría olvidar las lágrimas de desesperación que Hikari le derramó.

Se desarregló el cabello con rabia.

―Esa niña ―La voz de Jun la hizo mirarla― está metida en cosas turbias, Yamato ―Él enarcó una ceja y ella se acercó para enseñarle un sobre con polvo blanco y un cigarro de marihuana que tenía guardado en su bolsillo. Yamato reconoció enseguida de qué se trataba y miró a Jun, intentando que ella le dijera lo contrario―. Hallé esto en su bolsón cuando la vi tirada en el callejón. Quizá no la mataron porque no es más que una ramificación del problema…; su vida o muerte no implica gran significancia para _ellos_ , pero no descarto que puedan volver para terminar lo que dejaron inconcluso.

El Ishida no dijo nada en ese momento, principalmente porque no sabía qué decir. Recordó a Hikari en la playa y su estado ebrio, no sólo de alcohol sino de droga y…, todo cobró sentido.

Shuu Kido, médico en el hospital central de Odaiba y novio de turno de Jun, salió del cuarto de ésta cuando se quitaba el tapabocas. Jun y Yamato acudieron a él cuando lo vieron.

―Ya he extraído la bala y cerrado la herida. Tiene algunas contusiones en la espalda y cabeza, pero no son de gravedad… ―Hizo una pausa que valió para mirar a Yamato―; ¿Jun te ha dicho lo que encontró? ―Asintió―. Bien, pues es hora que decidas qué hacer con ella, Yamato. Sabes que no es tu responsabilidad ni la nuestra; hemos hecho lo que se debe: salvarle la vida, pero si ella está metida en cosas clandestinas, lo mejor será alejarnos lo suficiente. Lo entiendes, ¿no?

―Por supuesto ―Respondió Yamato y que Shuu lo diga, lo hacía sentir un poco más tranquilo con su consciencia; él tenía razón, ya habían hecho lo samaritamente correcto y lo mejor sería no implicarse más de lo que creía conveniente― ¿está dormida?

Shuu asintió.

―Despertará en un par de horas, más o menos; ya podrá moverse para entonces, aunque no moverá muy bien la pierna aún. Puedo conseguirle una silla de ruedas para llevarla a la comisaría, si lo prefieres así.

―No, ya has hecho suficiente ―Dijo Yamato, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del médico. Él y Jun se adelantaron, dejando al Ishida un momento a solas, pensando qué sería lo mejor para hacer.

Pensó en Taichi y en la posibilidad de comunicarse con él, de explicarle lo de su hermana y esperar a que estuviese al tanto de su situación. Miró en dirección a la puerta que lo separaba de Hikari y finalmente, se alejó de allí.

* * *

El hombre de la playa, el que le pidió fuego y le dio de aquel cigarro de marihuana con una droga adormecedora…, era el rostro que la perseguiría por toda la vida, acosándola en sueños y viendo como apuntaba a ella el cañón de su pistola cada que cerrara los ojos. Volvió a soñar la escena en la que llegó a la estación del tren de Fuku y buscando a Wallace, se encontró dentro de la caseta en la que vio su cuerpo inerte, con una herida de bala fulminante posicionada en la frente y a aquel hombre de la playa con el arma culpable en la mano.

Se despertó de golpe, estremecida por el miedo y mirando a sus costados. Recordó que fue hallada por una mujer, Jun Motomiya y que también Yamato estaba con ella. Se reincorporó de la cama en la que descansaba y apreció su pierna vendada. La sentía entumecida aún, producto de la anestesia. Intentó pararse, pero era pedirle mucho a su cuerpo.

Los golpes en la puerta, la hicieron sobresaltarse. Estaba tan alterada.

―Hikari-chan, soy yo, Jun ―Habló la mujer tras la puerta. Escucharla, sólo la alteró más―; ¿puedo pasar?

Dudó un momento, tragó pesado y asintió tontamente, como si ella pudiese verla―. Adelante.

La puerta se abrió despacio y vio a la Motomiya de pie en el umbral, cargando una bandeja de metal con una taza y una tetera humeante. La sonrió conforme entró al cuarto.

―Preparé un poco de te. Será de ayuda para los nervios ―Jun depositó la bandeja en la mesa de luz junto a su cama y miró a Hikari―. ¿Cómo sientes la pierna?

―Estoy bien, gracias ―Se acomodó un poco en su sitio, algo nerviosa―. También gracias por rescatarme hace rato.

Jun sonrió y se arrodilló delante suyo. Tuvo la intención de peinar el cabello de Hikari, pero al levantar la mano, la menor se hizo para atrás como una respuesta inconsciente de su cuerpo, preparado para huir de todo lo que pudiera llegar a hacerle. Jun frunció el ceño con preocupación y Hikari sólo apartó la mirada.

―Yamato fue a buscar mi auto para llevarte.

―¿Lle…, llevarme? ¿A dónde? ―La inquietud en Hikari era palpable y Jun temió haber dicho demasiado, como siempre.

―¡Descuida! No te llevará a ningún sitio público como pediste ―Respondió de inmediato y aunque quisiese parecer verdad, ninguna mentira tonta podría hacerle frente a una mentirosa de profesión como lo era Hikari. Jun se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pié nuevamente―. Pues, veré si Yamato ya está listo.

Sin más, dejó el cuarto con una Hikari expectante por alguna rendija que le sirva de escape. Después de todo, no puedes atrapar a la niebla.

* * *

Yamato vio bajar a Jun pero no a Hikari y eso ya lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

―¿Por qué no viene contigo?

―¿Puedes tranquilizarte, Yamato? Diablos…, eres peor que mi madre en sus días ―El Ishida rodó los ojos hastiado―. Se acaba de despertar, le dejé te para que espabile y bajará enseguida.

―¿La has dejado sola…? ―Jun asintió como si fuese lo más lógico, sacando en Yamato una vena palpitante en la frente―. ¿No se te ocurre que pueda intentar escapar?

―Eres un paranoico, Yamato…

―Vuelve a subir y dime que sigue allí, bebiendo el te, aguardando porque la fuéramos a buscar y ahí dime paranoico ―Jun rodó los ojos y volvió a su cuarto, profirió una maldición y eso fue suficiente para él. Tomó las llaves del auto de Jun y salió hacia la cochera de la mujer, escuchando sus gritos de fondo. Ya le compensaría comprando bebidas a montón; mientras, debía de hacer de hermano mayor un momento.

La lluvia lo tomó por sorpresa y ahogó una maldición mientras iba empapándose camino al vehículo de su amiga. Subió y encendió el motor, con las luces descubriendo el trayecto de las gotas.

La intensidad de la lluvia aumentaba, como la poca visibilidad. Yamato salió del aparcado de Jun y dio una vuelta a la manzana buscando indicios de la huída de Hikari. No le daba mucha ruta de escape considerando su pierna herida, pero podía volverse invisible con esa lluvia como pantalla.

Cuando estaba considerando alejarse un poco más de la zona, vio, entre paraguas caminando en distintas direcciones, a una persona con un andar errático, capucha a la cabeza y la desesperación en su andar. Nadie parecía notarla, era como la lluvia misma, con un andar turbio y que nadie tomaba en cuenta. Se dirigió hacia la acera donde la vio y redujo la velocidad, encendiéndole la luz alta y así llamar su atención. Hikari se volvió a penas, sólo para acelerar el paso e intentar alejarse de él. Yamato no tenía paciencia para esas cosas y prefirió solo rodear la esquina, abrir la puerta e interceptarla.

―Hikari, sube al auto ―ordenó de mala gana y ella frunció el ceño en claro plan de desobediencia.

―Pensaban entregarme…

―¿Cómo esperas que confiemos si no nos dices nada? ―Preguntó molesto, elevando un poco la voz. Ella frunció los labios y apartó la vista. No iba a ceder y eso se lo demostró al intentar avanzar por más que lo tenía delante suyo.

Yamato la tomó por la muñeca y ella forcejeó.

―¡Suélteme! ¡No puede obligarme a ir! ―Una mano no era suficiente para contenerla, usó ambas manos para intentarlo, pero ella no dejaba de moverse. Las miradas de terceros se congregaron en ellos, comenzando a sospechar una escena de rapto que no le vendría para nada bien. Yamato miraba a las personas y miraba a Hikari y lo único que quería era que se calmara.

Soltó una muñeca de la más joven y su mano libre la llevó a su nuca, atrayéndola a él. Besó sus labios entonces, acortó la distancia y el sabor salado de lágrimas con las de la lluvia, se coló en los suyos. Fue un beso tosco, fuerte y que su primer objetivo era callarla, censurarla. Había acabado miles de peleas de esa manera y siempre salía victorioso.

Era una pena que con Hikari, las de perder lo lleve él.

La fortaleza de la Yagami comenzó a flaquear cuando sintió los labios de Yamato sobre los suyos, duros, poco gráciles y fríos; entre todas las cosas que pudo haber esperado que hiciese el Ishida, nunca se le pasó por la mente que su primera opción fuese besarla. No sabía qué hacer, sólo lo observó con ojos atónitos y la sensación de sus finos labios junto con la oscuridad reflejada en sus ojos, la fueron adormeciendo de a poco.

Alcohol, nicotina y malas palabras…, era el sabor de Yamato Ishida, un sabor especial que sólo las cosas amargas, tóxicas, podrían brindarle a uno. No supo en qué momento dejó de forcejear ante él, ni cuando acercó su cuerpo al suyo, tampoco el instante en el que las manos de Yamato trazaron un camino silencioso hasta su cintura y ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta que a pesar de esa personalidad fría y distante, su cuerpo, era cálido; y no, no hablaba de la temperatura natural humana…, sino de la manera en la que él se abrazaba a ella y de cómo hacía coincidir sus espacios para que ella cupiese en él y se hicieran uno.

Y cuando más alejada se sentía del suelo, él la volvió a traer a la realidad, rompiendo el beso que comenzaba a alimentar esa parte en ambos, que los podría hacer cometer una tontería. Sin embargo, no se apartó de ella, la continuó apresando en sus brazos y sus ojos delinearon cada detalle en su rostro. Sus pechos subían ligeramente ante la falta de aire que implicó aquel beso de duración dudosa; ninguno decía nada.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron observándose, pero fue más de lo que una comedia romántica admitiría. Él se aclaró la garganta y la soltó, haciéndola sentir a la deriva por un instante.

―¿Ya piensas razonar o tendré que meterte a la fuerza al auto? ―Las palabras del Ishida volvieron a sonar frías y volvieron a lastimarla―. No pensaba llevarte a ningún lugar donde puedas estar en peligro…; sólo…

―Sé que no quiere involucrarse, Yamato-san…, no pensaba hacerlo, de todas maneras; sólo necesitaba un lugar donde refugiarme un momento.

―Te lo dimos y has salido corriendo. Jun me matará al regresar porque le robé el auto; le diré que fue tu culpa ―Hikari no disimuló una sonrisa, producto de la gracia que implicaba a una Motomiya haciéndole pagar caro a Yamato y él sólo bufó―. No te delataremos…; lo juro, tienes mi palabra.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con intensidad, buscando algún indicio de mentira que le dijera que él sólo jugaba con ella…; un indicio que nunca encontró.

* * *

Sopló el vapor que se erigía sobre su taza, aspirando el aroma al té de yerbas que tenía en sus manos. Yamato sostenía una taza semejante, sólo que en lugar de que éste sea de té, lucía la imagen de Mickey Mouse en su porcelana ancha; podría burlarse en su interior del detalle de verle al ratón de Disney entre las manos del Ishida, pero la gracia con que bebía su contenido, era inaudita.

―Es mitad francés ―Escuchó junto a ella y se volvió para mirar a Jun, sonriéndole. Se sonrojó ante la idea que la haya descubierto espiando a Yamato, pero Jun no hizo ningún comentario al respecto―; debía de heredar algo de gracia, así que para no ser injustos, le dio la habilidad de beber té con el meñique en alto y seguir pareciendo heterosexual.

―Eres una verdadera molestia ―Rezongó Yamato, más que acostumbrado a las burlas de Jun. Hikari volvió a mirar al mayor y éste bebía el té sin ningún apuro y degustando cada sorbo. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa de madera que compartían y su azulina mirada cayó en ella―. ¿Qué sucedió después de que tu novio te haya llamado?

Hikari se recogió en su sitio, recordando aquella última llamada que recibió de Wallace; su garganta pareció cerrarse cuando iba relatándole a ambos lo sucedido, pero sólo pudo llegar hasta el momento de la llamada de Wall.

―Fui a buscarlo a la estación Fuku…; no intenté llamarlo, sólo me dediqué a buscar entre todas las casetas que habían por los alrededores, hasta que hallé el lugar donde… ―Los recuerdos se volcaron y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, sus ojos se aguaron y ella sólo deseaba desaparecer.

La mano de Jun acariciando su espalda la alejó un poco de esos recuerdos horrendos y le sonrió un poco como agradecimiento.

―Hikari-chan…

―Déjala, Jun ―Habló Yamato, sorprendiendo a ambas. Hikari lo vio levantándose―; no te fuerces. Si es algo duro, no te obligaremos… ―Se retiró con destino al sanitario y Hikari sólo pudo verlo marchar.

* * *

Yamato y Hikari abandonaron el departamento de Jun un rato después; la clientela reclamaba por atención en el bar de la Motomiya y ellos ya la habían retenido lo suficiente.

―Puedes quedarte en mi casa por ésta noche ―Había dicho Yamato cuando emprendieron su retorno. Hikari sólo asintió y formuló un _«Gracias»_ quedito; seguía consternada y no era para menos. Esa niña de apenas diecinueve años ya había pasado por mucho en cuestión de meses.

El trayecto lo pasaron en silencio, caminando a una distancia prudencial del otro y cada quien metido en sus cavilaciones. Él nunca fue un hombre de muchas palabras, sólo las necesarias, mas en ése momento estaba comenzando a hartarse del silencio entre ambos. No dijo nada, por supuesto, sólo se concentró en mantener el ritmo de sus pasos y que, extrañamente, iba acorde al de Hikari.

Cuando llegaron al departamento del Ishida, un conglomerado de personas en el vestíbulo los sorprendió, aunque la verdadera incertidumbre estaba en la manera que todas ellas los miraban, como si fuesen los causantes del por qué estuviesen allí reunidos. Yamato no quiso hacer demasiado énfasis en ese detalle y sólo hizo un gesto con la mano a Hikari para que no se quedara por el camino. Cuando iba a subir las escaleras para su piso, vio a Ruki y ella se acercó apresuradamente.

―Ishida, será mejor que hables con la casera ―Sentenció la pelirroja de entrada, recibiendo como respuesta por parte del rubio, una ceja enarcada―; alguien entró a tu departamento y…

No tuvo que terminar la frase como para que Yamato moviese los pies por los escalones y buscara su cuarto, esperando que la Makino sólo estuviese tomándole el pelo.

Hikari, que escuchó a Ruki y vio a Yamato subir la escalera como alma que se lleva el diablo, sintió su cuerpo flaquear, porque algo muy en su interior le decía que ella tenía algo que ver con eso. Dudó un instante, pero acabó por subir las escaleras a un paso lento, primero por su pierna lastimada y segundo por el miedo de llegar hasta donde esté Yamato.

Recordó que su cuarto estaba en el primer piso, habitación número dieciséis. Para haber estado sólo una vez en aquel edificio, recordaba a la perfección todo. Contabilizó las puertas conforme avanzaba y cuando llegó al número dieciséis, lo supo…, supo que ella era la causa de todo.

Puerta quebrada en diagonal y echada al piso, muebles rotos, ropas y cosas desperdigadas en el suelo, con cortinas rotas y alfombras destruidas. Todo tenía un tinte de advertencia y quizá fue por eso que no quiso entrar, hasta que vio a Yamato abriendo cajones y corroborando lo que ya sabían.

―No robaron nada ―Susurró para sí―. Maldición… ―Ya podía imaginarse lo que la vieja casera le diría, ignorando el hecho del perjuicio causado a sus cosas, ella le pediría una paga por todo el inmueble destruido. Maldita vieja.

―Lo lamento… ―Susurró Hikari; no sabía qué más decir en esos momentos y Yamato no estaba en sus cabales para soportarlo.

―¿Lo lamentas? ―Dijo él con cinismo en la voz, sin darle aún mirada alguna― ¿Qué lamentas? ¿El haberte metido con un narcotraficante o…? ―Se giró a verla con rabia, pero sus hirientes palabras murieron en sus labios antes de salir. Ella lucía inexpresiva en su semblante, pero sus ojos, esos malditos ojos cafés, lo miraban con miedo y súplica, quizá con el mismo miedo con que miró a su atacante…, y entonces se odió a sí mismo. Apartó la mirada profiriendo una maldición―. ¿Takeru puede estar en peligro? ―Preguntó pero ella sólo bajó la mirada con arrepentimiento. Yamato sacó su móvil con rabia y se alejó de ella para marcar el número de su hermano. Si él estaba a salvo, entonces todo estaba bien.

Tres pitidos y Takeru al fin se dignó en contestar la línea.

― _¿…Hermano?_ ―Su voz somnolienta le recordó la hora que estaba llamando―. _¿Sabes qué hora es?_

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio que sólo duró unos instantes.

―Gracias a…; olvídalo ―Se despeinó el cabello con el alivio plasmado en su semblante, intentando buscar las palabras que le diría al menor―. Lamento la hora, pero…, ¿puedo ir a tu casa?

― _¿Sucedió algo?_ ―Preguntó y se lo escucha más lúcido, quizá porque el que su hermano mayor le pida ir a su casa, implicaba algo de inquietud.

―Entraron a mi departamento y…, bueno, me han dejado un bonito recuerdo ―Takeru volvió a preguntar, incapaz de comprender lo que le acabó de decir, quizá por la sorpresa.

― _Por supuesto, ven a casa_ ―Yamato sonrió un poco al oírle decir eso; Takeru siempre estaría disponible para él cuando quisiese y a esa altura, saberlo, era un alivio.

Yamato se volteó para mirar a Hikari y decirle que Takeru los recibiría en su morada, pero de la castaña, sólo tenía el recuerdo de haberla visto allí. Lanzó una maldición que no pasó desapercibida por su hermano menor. Esa niña sí que era escurridiza, pero que no había mal que por bien no viniese; si Hikari se alejaba, todos sus problemas se irían con ella.

― _¿Todo en orden?_ ―Preguntó Takeru.

―Perfectamente.

* * *

―¿Hay indicios que te hagan sospechar de alguien? ¿Algún motivo en específico? ―Inquirió Daisuke, sentado frente a él mientras su café se enfriaba.

Era extraño ver al hermano menor de Jun con el semblante serio, pero cuando su _police-mode_ se activaba, era de esperárselo; o al menos eso era lo que solía decir Takeru cuando hablaba de su novio.

Eran la una de la madrugada y el Motomiya había vuelto de su turno. Yamato se acostumbró a la personalidad extrovertida del novio de su hermano, quizá un poco más que al carácter fuerte que tenía Jun; cuando les relató a grandes rasgos lo sucedido en su departamento, obviamente eludiendo la parte en la que Hikari se había conseguido un novio demasiado problemático, Daisuke tomó partido en el tema y Takeru comenzó a preparar café porque la hora ameritaba y el asunto era grave.

―¿Tienes que estar en police-mode aún en pijamas? ―Preguntó Takeru divertido, quien traía con él otra tanda de café para los tres―. Se te enfría el café.

―Todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra, Takaishi ―Alegó Daisuke risueño, mirando a Takeru―. No me obligues a usar las esposas de nuevo.

Yamato tosió a modo de hacerse notar entre esos dos tortolos, aunque incomodar al Motomiya, otra similitud con su hermana, era difícil.

―Claro, claro ―Retomó el hilo de la conversación con el Ishida―. Si me dices que has visto personas rondando tu casa o personas que últimamente frecuentas, puedo hacerte un seguimiento y marcar el perímetro; Ken es el especialista en estos casos, así que sería un trabajo en conjunto.

―Entiendo... ―Dijo solamente Yamato, tragando con dificultad el café que le recargó su hermano. Sólo podía pensar en Hikari, en los últimos acontecimientos y de su extraño comportamiento. Pensar que está sola mientras ellos bebían café era poner a juicio su consciencia. Apretó los dientes con molestia. Por más que dijera lo contrario, que ya había hecho todo lo que podía por Hikari y que por su culpa ahora su departamento era un revoltijo de destrozos, era mentir. Maldijo en su interior y se puso de pié, cargando su chaqueta de cuero en mano.

―¿A dónde vas, hermano? ―Preguntó Takeru al verlo actuar tan de repente.

―Olvidé algo ―Dijo sólo eso para caminar hacia la salida.

* * *

Hikari sentía que la cordura estaba por abandonarla; el terror la consumía como brasas ardientes, el miedo a morir sólo se intensificaba conforme más pensaba en Wallace y no había sombra de la cuál ella no desconfiara en esos momentos.

Se paseaba por las calles sin un curso certero, sólo intentaba hallar un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche. Regresar a su casa, ir al departamento de Jun o al de algún conocido estaba vetado; si habían hallado el departamento de Yamato, estaba segura que tenían ojos en todos los puntos que la vincularan con otras personas más.

Hikari se había vuelto como una peste: todo aquel que tuviera contacto con ella, acababa pereciendo; era el legado que le dejó Wallace.

Los pies le dolían de tanto andar y su caminar se hacía irregular; unos pasos rápidos, otros lentos. La pierna ya no le molestaba como las primeras horas, pero era una excusa para justificar sus tropiezos, mirando siempre a sus costados, rogando porque nadie la estuviese siguiendo. La madrugada la encontró y ahora se divertía a su costa.

Todos sus miedos cobraban vida, mientras la mataban de a poco, con cada respiración, con cada parpadeo.

Un parque visualizó no muy lejos de ella, con una galería circular en el centro. Se apresuró a ir hasta ella. Sentirse _segura_ , en teoría, podría ayudarla a pensar qué iría a hacer en esos momentos.

Los escalones le sirvieron de asiento, con el frío cubriendo su cuerpo, aunque comenzara a dejar de sentir sus dedos debido a éste. Sacó su teléfono móvil, le quedaba poca batería. Tuvo el impulso de marcar a su hermano mayor, el de oír su voz y permitirse su característico _«todo estará bien»_ que solía dedicarle desde que tenía memoria; de hecho, deseaba imaginarse a la edad de cinco años, cuando todo parecía mejor..., cuando ella era mejor.

Vacío, desolación, miedo...; cuando crees conocer lo que es caer lo más bajo que puedes, te sorprendes encontrando un nuevo nivel, una nueva faceta de negro que te envuelve y es cuando te das cuenta que lo que creías de ti misma, que lo que creías del mundo…, no era nada sino una mera apariencia…

…, cuando la oscuridad, silenciosa y sutilmente, te fue devorando.

Una mano tomó su hombro y antes de que su grito pudiese llegar a alguien, otra mano tapó su boca.

Vacía…, desolada…, y con miedo.

Eso era saberse en la oscuridad.

Había tocado fondo.

* * *

¡Más drama! Aunque hubo un pequeño beso que tendrá de qué hablar en el siguiente capítulo e.e

¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? ¿Sugerencia, crítica? ¡Quiero leerles! :D

Espero que te haya gustado Ficker y sin más, me despido :P

Bye~


	5. Huyendo del recuerdo

Hola, hola :D ¡Un nuevo capítulo a salido y con mucho drama! xD

Quisiera agradecer a todos los que siguen la historia, principalmente a Anaiza, Jacque y Ficker por sus comentarios que me sacan una gran sonrisa :3 ¡Gracias!

* * *

Éste fic va dedicado a Ficker D.A.T., de quién he tomado el reto con la siguiente consigna:

Pairing: Yamakari (pueden interferir todos los otros personajes, a decisión propia del autor)

Características: Hikari es la elegida de la luz. Pero tengo la teoría (implantada en mí por el fic de Angelique, a quien le debo reviews a lo loco) de que es más acertado definirla como equilibrio. Desvarío. Lo que me importa de eso es que los equilibrios son difíciles de mantener, y fluctúan de tanto en tanto. ¿A qué viene todo esto? Hikari cae a un pozo en esa fluctuación. El porqué, decisión del autor, puede que incluso no esté explícito en la historia. Eso sí, tiene que caer al extremo. Ya estuvo en su época más 'luminosa', ahora toca su contrapartida. Lo peor, nadie lo nota, porque en esa vorágine ella aprendió a aparentar. Pero se va mucho a 'dormir a lo de amigas'. Nadie sospecha de nada. De a poco (no es necesario que aparezca todo esto, pero es el back-up en base al cual pido la historia) empieza a caer a peores. Hasta que se encuentra con drogas. Medio 'inocentonas' por así decir primero, cada vez peores y más adictivas. Un fin de semana, en el que ella decide 'irse a la playa', también con amigas, cae a un concierto, totalmente pasada. Ahí tiene un encuentro inesperado. Yamato fue al mismo lugar. Él no está pasado por así decirlo, pero tampoco está en sus cabales completos. A partir de ese encuentro, puede pasar cualquier cosa. ¿Ambos salen adelante? ¿Se hunden todavía más? ¿Confiesan o lo mantienen como su secreto? Su relación al principio debe ser superficial, lo que pase más adelante, si evoluciona o no, lo decide quien tome el reto.

Género: Drama. Si quieren otro más, adelante. El único que pido esta vez no es Humor.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni Digimon o sus personajes me pertenece.

Summary: Había una delgada línea entre la luz y la oscuridad y un equilibrio que, muchas veces, es difícil de conseguir. Caer hacia la oscuridad resulta sencillo para ella; salir de ésta es lo que supone un reto y el único que podría lograrlo está acostumbrado a las sombras.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:**

 _ **«Huyendo del recuerdo»**_

Sus ojos comenzaron a reclamarle por descanso, su cuerpo pedía a gritos un baño y una cama. Las luces de la carretera era lo que le hacía ser consciente de que estaba despierto. Hubiera preferido manejar de día, por supuesto; su hermano pudo haberle dejado dormir en su departamento, aunque sea en su sofá para esperar el amanecer y salir rumbo donde sea que fuere.

Pero ella siempre cambiaba sus planes.

Miró por el retrovisor a la joven de casi veintiún años, durmiendo acurrucada en el asiento trasero del auto; su rostro de aflicción aún palpable en sueños le hizo volver a repasar el miedo que le enseñó momentos atrás, cuando la halló en la galería de aquel parque.

Tomó su hombro para llamar su atención pero se volvió violentamente a él con toda intención de gritar de terror; fue rápido y tapó su boca con su mano libre. Pasó unos segundos para que Hikari lo reconociera y todo intento por librarse de él, haya sido evaporado. Ella sujetó con fuerza su playera y se aferró a él, en un intento desesperado por sentirse segura.

―¿Hikari? ¿Qué tienes? ―Preguntó con sorpresa de verla en ese estado; el mismo que presenció cuando ella despertó de aquella inconsciencia de cuando la hirieron en la pierna.

―Me encontrarán…, me encontrarán… ―Susurraba muerta de miedo. No podía controlarla, ni conseguir que entrara en razón. La rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo, intentando que el calor de su cuerpo en compañía con la fuera de sus brazos, pudieran disuadirla.

Su llanto fue aumentando conforme él continuaba abrazándola en aquella galería, pero sentía que ella sólo dejaba salir lo que la mataba por dentro; en realidad, su tacto y fuerza la hicieron, de a poco, sentirse segura nuevamente, abrazándolo de vuelta y hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, Yamato sintió como la respiración de la joven fue acompasándose nuevamente.

Cerró los ojos mientras la abrazaba y se permitió hundir su rostro en el espacio que había entre su diminuto y tembloroso hombro y su cuello, aún cuando él tuvo que doblarse más de lo que acostumbraba porque la niña era pequeña y él se sentía un gigante a su lado.

Ella se calmó pasados unos minutos pero ellos seguían abrazados. No sabía por qué seguían así, sólo sabía que el seguro allí era él. Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos y se removió un poco para darle a entender que la hora de los abrazos había terminado. Ella no se apartó de él. Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie observándolos y él tenía el vehículo de Takeru aparcado a una cuadra de allí.

Cuando Hikari entró al auto, la veía tiesa como un palo y prefirió no decir nada, ni siquiera le preguntó a donde quería ir porque sabía la respuesta; comenzaba a entender que la chica se había vuelto una nómada y un refugio era lo que buscaba. ¿Hasta qué punto Hikari había caído?

Y allí estaban, camino a ningún lugar.

El sueño lo estaba venciendo; si no quería ocasionar ningún accidente, debía parar y ya. Vio, no muy lejos de allí, el letrero iluminado de un motel. Era lo ideal, sólo por esa noche para poder entender qué agobiaba a Hikari y solucionar su drama de una vez por todas.

Estacionó y dudó en despertar a la joven; temía por otra escena de terror, pero no podía dejarla durmiendo en el vehículo.

―Hikari ―Llamó mientras movía su hombro. Ella fue despertándose y miró a su alrededor, encontrando su mirada―, pararemos a dormir aquí.

Ella lo miró un segundo y recobró el sentido de todo; asintió y bajó del vehículo. Juntos fueron a la recepción del lugar, teniendo como recepcionista de las llegadas a una mujer con una goma de mascar en la boca mirando una revista de moda.

―Buenas noches ―Saludó Yamato, recibiendo una mirada silenciosa por parte de la empleada―, queremos un cuarto para ésta noche.

La mujer miró a Hikari y luego a Yamato con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Ella es mayor de edad? ―Le tomó un segundo comprender la pregunta de la mujer y al hacerlo, ambos se sonrojaron.

―N…, no es lo que…

―¿Eres mayor de edad? ―Preguntó a Hikari, ignorando a Yamato, quien sólo bufó en su sitio. Hikari asintió y le enseñó su cédula de identidad. La mujer volvió a mirar a Yamato.

―Bien ―Abrió una libreta negra y le pidió que llenaran con sus datos. La mujer se giró a buscar una llave disponible y por lo que pudo observar el Ishida era que esa noche tenían muchos huéspedes―. Habitación 23 ―Cuando iba a preguntar por su ubicación, ella habló―; suba la escalera a la derecha.

Asintió nada más y caminó siendo seguido por una somnolienta Hikari.

Era un cuarto pequeño sin muchos muebles, sólo una cama, dos veladores, un televisor, una repisa pequeña, un sofá pequeño y el baño. Como era de esperarse, la cama era una sola y de tamaño matrimonial. Ni siquiera miró a Hikari, sólo se adentró con toda la naturalidad que pudo.

―Entraré a ducharme ―Cuando estuvo a punto de perderse en el baño, oyó a Hikari.

―Lamento los inconvenientes, Yamato-san…, no tengo manera de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí ―Dejó escapar un suspiro―. Quisiera explicarle todo, pero…

―Creo que me lo merezco, ¿no? ―Contestó él de manera fría―. Una explicación de por qué parece que morirás en cualquier momento.

Ella apartó la vista un momento y eso fue suficiente para Yamato. Caminó hacia la puerta y le puso la llave, guardándola con él.

―Tienes una mala costumbre de esfumarte como niebla.

Hikari pudo haber sonreído en ese momento; sólo Wallace la llamaba así.

―Me daré una ducha, así que cuando salga, me gustaría oír tu historia.

―Usted tiene la mala costumbre de comportarse como mi hermano mayor ―Dijo ella y eso fue suficiente para sacarle una vena en la sien al Ishida. Caminó hacia ella, sin que ésta retrocediera ni un centímetro.

―Fingiré que sigues agradecida por salvarte la vida ―Sin nada más por decir, Yamato caminó hacia el cuarto del baño y la cerró con un portazo.

Hikari lo vio marchar. Yamato Ishida podría tener la belleza de un ángel…, pero era un amargado. Dejó salir un suspiro frustrado.

Yamato bajo el agua, pensó en Hikari y en todo lo que ella no decía. Su miedo, su desesperación, su intento por verse segura aún en la soledad…; lo admitiera o no, esa niña ya se había metido en su cabeza y no podría dejarlo pasar solamente.

La idea inicial de dejarla sola esa noche y regresar a la mañana fueron vetadas cuando la encontró en ese parque y vio su rostro magullado por el miedo. No, nunca podría dejarla sola.

Al terminar de ducharse, se dio cuenta que no trajo consigo su ropa limpia y que debía salir al cuarto con la toalla solamente. Maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse con tanto pudor cuando ella estaba cerca? _«Es una niña, maldita sea»_ y quizá sea cierto.

Lio la toalla a su cintura y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Hikari sobre la cama, cambiándole el canal a la TV. Ella lo miró y un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre ambos.

―Olvidé mi ropa ―Dijo él como excusándose. Ella sonrió y le señaló donde él sabía que estaba su ropa. Ella disfrutaba poniéndolo de mil colores. Tomó con rabia el bolsón―. Vete a ba…

Su oración quedó colgada en el aire cuando unos ruidos extraños provinieron de la habitación contigua a la suya. Tanto Hikari como él se miraron con la incógnita clara en su mirada pero entonces los ruidos se hicieron gemidos y todo cobró sentido.

― _¡Ah, sí! ¡Más rápido! ¡Ah, así, así!_ ―Yamato y Hikari se tensaron con tantos gritos y gemidos; podían jurar incluso el estar presentes en su acto.

―Parece que se están divirtiendo ―Alegó Hikari intentando no ponerse incómoda, aunque los gritos sólo conseguían todo lo contrario.

― _¡Ah, más fuerte! ¡Sí! ¡Vente, maldita sea, vente!_

―Maldita suerte… ―Miró a Hikari―. Hazme el trabajo sencillo y no digas nada. Ten, traje un poco de ropa que puedes usar.

Hikari no disimuló su sonrisa y entró al baño con las prendas que le dio. Yamato volvió a maldecir tras otra tanda de gritos de placer. Se vistió rápido y subió el volumen de la TV.

Hikari tardó un poco más que él, era una chica después de todo. Para su suerte, cuando ella salió, la pareja "enamorada" ya había acabado teniéndole a él como oyente principal. Yamato comenzaba a descubrirse con pensamientos sobre lo bien que le quedaban sus prendas en ella, grandes y haciéndola ver más pequeña de lo que era.

―Bien, ¿me dirás lo que necesito saber?

Hikari asintió tras dudarlo un momento; caminó hasta él y tomó asiento en la cama con una distancia prudencial del rubio. No sabía ni por dónde empezar, aunque Yamato ya tenía una idea vaga de lo que estaba sucediendo. Le relató sobre el asesinato de Wallace y sobre el hombre de la playa que él apartó de ella cuando intentó manosearla, siendo éste el comprador peligroso con que Wallace se metió. Al comprender por donde iba el drama de la joven, Yamato asintió a sus palabras y guardó silencio un momento.

―…Es por eso que huyes ―habló Yamato y ella asintió―. ¿No se lo has dicho a tu hermano? ―Ella negó―. ¿Por qué?

―Si usted estuviese metido en cosas feas, ¿querría que Takeru-kun lo supiera? ―Punto para la Yagami. Yamato asintió solamente.

―¿Cuál es tu plan de ahora en más?

―No lo sé…; pensaba comprarme un boleto para alguna ciudad lejana y…

―¿Aguardar hasta que dejen de perseguirte? ―Hikari se encogió de hombros, sonrojada por lo penoso que sonaba su plan. Él sonrió con sarcasmo y negó―. No puedes huir para siempre.

―Pues lo lamento, Yamato-san, pero no encuentro otra mejor solución sin poner en peligro a mi familia.

Era un maldito insensible, lo sabía. Se despeinó el cabello y miró a la nada. No sabía por qué estaba tan metido en solucionar el problema, pero Hikari tenía razón, si quería mantener a salvo a su familia, debía alejarse.

―Si desapareces, tu familia se preocupará mucho más.

―Prefiero eso antes de verlos heridos… ―Susurró cabizbaja. La idea de repetir la escena de Wallace, pero en lugar de verlo a él muerto imaginarse a sus padres o su hermano…; contuvo un gemido de dolor. No, jamás podría perdonarse.

Yamato la observaba, incapaz de armar una idea coherente. Suspiró rendido.

―Escucha, estás cansada y has pasado por demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Duérmete y hablaremos en la mañana.

Ella asintió y se acomodó en la cama hacia uno de los lados, dejando el resto disponible para él. Yamato frunció el ceño; él también estaba agotado y quería dormir, mas la idea de hacerlo en la misma cama de ella le sonaba a algo que no podía hacerlo.

―¿Cuándo dejará de temerme, Yamato-san? ―Preguntó Hikari sin mirarlo; no había que ser brillante para deducir que Yamato observaba la cama como si de un fenómeno se tratara.

Él se tensó con sus palabras.

―No te temo.

―Entonces duerma ―Continuó ella―. Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos dónde estamos; dudo que alguno de mis perseguidores lo sepa.

Lo decía más para tranquilizarlo a él que otra cosa, porque ella no sabía hasta qué punto conocían de sí misma. Yamato dejó salir un suspiro y tuvo el impulso de quitarse la camiseta que traía como siempre hacía para dormir, pero el compartir cama con la menor ya era suficiente.

Se dirigió hasta la cama y se recostó en ella, haciendo crujir los resortes en el acto.

―Buenas noches, Yamato-san ―Dijo Hikari y él pudo cerrar los ojos.

―Buenas no…

― _¡Con fuerza! ¡Mételo, mételo! ¡Sí!_

Tanto Hikari como Yamato se replantearon el hecho de dormir en el suelo, ninguno se movió por supuesto. Yamato no sabía si podría dormir esa noche, con tantos ruidos y la idea de compartir cama con Hikari parecía impedir esa tarea.

―El tatuaje que tiene en la espalda y pecho… ―Yamato miró la espalda de Hikari al oírla hablar. Tampoco parecía ser una tarea sencilla dormir con semejante alboroto―, ¿representa a un lobo?

Él pensó un momento su respuesta, dándose cuenta lo detallista que es Hikari, nada parecía escaparse de sus ojos, ella era de las que hablaba poco pero observaba mucho.

―Así es; es la abstracción del lobo aullando a la luna ―Hikari se volvió a mirarlo. Encontrar la mirada fría de Yamato era una especie de consuelo para ella―. Me lo hice cuando más joven.

―¿Tiene un significado para usted? ―Asintió.

―Muchas culturas antiguas adoraban a los lobos porque decían ser los únicos que comprendían a la luna…, los únicos que sabían cuando ella estaba triste o feliz…; sus aullidos eran consuelos como felicitaciones.

Hikari sonrió y se acomodó mejor para mirarlo conforme iba hablando. Él tampoco pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

―¿Sabe? ―Dijo Hikari―, había oído un poema semejante hace varios años atrás…, no lo recuerdo bien pero creo que decía _«...eres igual a mí, eres triste y feliz, cálida y fría, cuando yo no pueda hablarte…»_

― _«…los lobos cantaran para ti aquella canción que El canto...»._ La conozco también ―Él se perdió en sus ojos y ella en sus palabras, no había mucho por decir, salvo que la tensión iba desapareciendo como los ruidos del exterior.

―Buenas noches, Yamato-san ―Se despidió ella y ya no volvió a voltearse, algo que él agradecía en lo secreto.

La observó un momento y ese semblante de terror fue reemplazado por uno más tranquilo. Suspiró y se acomodó mejor, también mirándola.

Entre tanta oscuridad…, entre tanto miedo y desesperación…, podía decir que se comprendían un poco y hasta podría decir que eran semejantes.

 _Ella la luna…, y él el lobo que la aullaba._

* * *

― _¿Entonces todo está bien?_ ―La voz de Taichi tras la línea y su preocupación la hicieron estrujar la camiseta ancha de Yamato que traía puesta.

―Sí, lamento haberte preocupado, hermano ―Mimi y Miyako la buscaron tras la fiesta sin dar con ella; sus padres entraron en desesperación al oír el relato de las amigas de su hija y la noticia de su desaparición llegó hasta Taichi―. Como te dije, me perdí de ellas y encontré a Noriko-chan… ―Hikari miró de soslayo al rubio sentado junto a ella, aguardando a que terminara de hablar―; dormí en su casa y luego regresé con papá y mamá.

― _Sí, eso me dijeron ellos. Diablos, Hikari, nos has dado un susto de muerte…_

―Lo siento mucho, hermano ―Y lo decía enserio.

― _Como sea, ya estás bien y eso me tranquiliza…_ ―Hizo una pausa―. _¿Dónde estás ahora?_

Hikari se mordió el labio inferior.

―Estoy con unos amigos recorriendo un museo de arte ―Otra mentira más añadida a la lista―. No te lo he comentado pero tenemos un viaje que organiza la cátedra de historia y debemos pasar una semana en Kyoto.

― _¿Una semana? ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?_

―Investigación más que nada ―Taichi lo pensó un momento y estaba alterado aún por la desaparición de su hermana. Decir que él la seguía creyendo era tentar a la suerte―. No te preocupes, estaré con Yam… ―se mordió la lengua antes de delatar la identidad del Ishida, quien también palideció en su sitio. Si Taichi sabía que estaba con él, nada de la historia que estaba contando tendría sentido―, Yami-chan, ¿te acuerdas?

― _Si recordara a todas tus amigas, me volvería loco ―_ Rio tras la línea y eso la hizo suspirar de alivio―. _De acuerdo, no vuelvas con esos sustos, Hikari; cuídate en el viaje._

―Claro. Te quiero ―Su hermano respondió igual y la llamada terminó.

Hikari estuvo un momento mirando a la nada, incapaz de creer que sus mentiras habían tomado otro rumbo, uno más peligroso y atemorizante. Quería desparecer, sólo eso.

―¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó Yamato y ella lo miró con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

―Sí…, es por el bien de todos.

Yamato asintió solamente y ambos abandonaron la habitación que los cobijó esa noche. Iban a tomar el plan de Hikari, comprar un boleto con destino a Kyoto.

* * *

― _Casi nunca me llamas ―_ Alegó Hiroaki tras la línea, completamente sorprendido con la llamada de su hijo mayor.

―Sí, lo siento ―Dijo mientras caminaban a la estación del tren―. No me odies pero te llamaba para pedirte un favor.

― _Odiarte, lo dudo…; lo habría hecho hace tiempo_ ―Yamato sonrió de costado; si había algo que le gustaba de su padre era su sentido del humor tan oscuro―. _Como sea, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?_

―Me gustaría pasar un tiempo en la casa de los abuelos.

― _¿En Kyoto?_ ―Preguntó sorprendido su padre.

―Sí, bueno…, puedes decir que no si no quieres.

― _Sólo me sorprende tu pedido, Yamato. ¿Acaso tú…? Oh, ya entiendo_ ―Yamato frunció el ceño ante sus palabras― _. ¿Irás con una chica, no? Espero que no sea un tipo de secuestro ni nada._

―Si serás…; claro que no!―Hikari lo miró sorprendida ante su repentina reacción y el sonrojo que tenía en su rostro. No le molestaba que su padre se tomara ese tipo de imaginación con él, el problema estaba en que no sabía que se trataba de la pequeña y dulce Hikari―. Iré solo porque necesito alejarme un poco de todo.

― _Comprendo…; pues bien, el encargado te conoce, así que sólo tienes que entrar._

―Gracias.

― _¿Está todo bien, hijo?_ ―Yamato intentó no demorarse en responder.

―Por supuesto. Hasta luego; salúdame a Catherine.

― _Claro._

La llamada finalizó y guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones. Sintió la mirada de Hikari y se volvió a verla.

―Solucionado, tienes alojo en Kyoto.

―Gracias ―Dijo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

El trayecto hasta la estación del tren rumbo a Kyoto lo hicieron casi en silencio, ambos irían sumidos en sus pensamientos. Hikari intentando lidiar con los miedos que la apresaban; él intentando saber qué debía hacer en esos momentos.

Llegados a la estación, ambos fueron a comprar boletos al destino que iban y la idea de acompañar a Hikari hasta Kyoto era necesaria para indicarle la casa, mas no deseaba quedarse mucho más tiempo del debido.

* * *

Un viaje extenuante, con el trasero plano de tanto tiempo estar sentado. Durmió un poco, pero sentía a Hikari moverse junto a él; en una oportunidad la encontró con el rostro intranquilo mientras dormía, como si estuviese viviendo una persecución. No la culpaba, había pasado por mucho y tenía muchos fantasmas detrás de ella.

La idea de ser encontrados la perseguía y eso se podía leer en la manera en que miraba a todas partes, pendiente de todo lo que la rodeaba. No sólo durante el viaje de camino a Kyoto, sino cuando llegaron y tuvieron que caminar hasta la casa que anteriormente pertenecía a sus difuntos abuelos paternos.

No llevaba casi nada con ellos; Takeru le hizo muchas preguntas cuando le devolvió el vehículo y comenzó a juntar sus cosas. Su hermano, al igual que Taichi, confiaban en él pero Takeru era consciente que cuando algo lo inquietaba, sabía descubrirlo. No hizo más preguntas cuando le dijo que estaba cansado de su vida en Tokio y que necesitaba distenderse. Decirle que iría a pasar unos días en Kyoto le sorprendió tanto como a su padre, pero no hizo más preguntas.

Takeru tampoco estaba al tanto de que Hikari y él estaban juntos. Era lo mejor, para no involucrar a más personas.

La casa estaba tal como la recordaba, con aquella esencia tradicionalista que le encantaba de la arquitectura japonesa. El encargado lo vio y enseguida fue hasta él para saludarlo y ayudarlo a llevar las pocas cosas que traía.

―Su padre me ha llamado a avisar que vendría, aunque creí que lo haría solo―Alegó el hombre de mediana edad cuando dejó sus cosas en la habitación que le correspondía―. Solamente he preparado la habitación para uno, pero si quiere le agrego un futón más para la señorita.

Yamato trató de no exasperarse y negó con la cabeza.

―Te agradecería que prepares un cuarto para ella. No estamos juntos y no sería lo correcto ―El encargado formuló un "oh" y asintió para marcharse.

Hikari lo miró con una ceja enarcada que él no supo comprender.

―No quiero que lo malinterprete. Después de todo, sólo me quedaré esta noche.

―Por supuesto.

Odiaba que la tratara tan fríamente, pero así como él, ella era una experta en las apariencias. Con una sonrisa hacía pasar el asunto y continuaba adelante.

La casa no era muy grande, pero a pesar de ello, contaba con tres cuartos anexos. La vista que las ventanas brindaban estaba cargada de vegetación y Hikari le sabían cómo un respiro a tanta violencia que encontraba en la ciudad. Le gustaba el aroma a campo que recibía con la brisa, a pasto húmedo, a madera y al alejamiento de toda rutina.

Un poco de la paz que ella buscaba desde hace tanto.

* * *

Yamato se removió sobre su futón en la oscuridad de su cuarto. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, intentando dormir sin conseguir nada más que moverse en todos los sentidos que podía su cuerpo. Exhaló molesto y se puso de pie; esa noche parecía no poder dormir.

Recordaba que cuando visitaba la casa de sus abuelos y no conciliaba dormir, le gustaba recorrer el pórtico de la casa, sintiendo la madera fresca contra la planta de sus pies. No era una mala idea.

Salió del cuarto vistiendo la yukata de entrecasa y caminó descalzo hacia el pórtico. Deseaba fumar un cigarrillo para hacer pasar la tensión; no recordaba haberlo hecho desde que Hikari apareció en su vida.

Caminó un poco más y escuchó unos pequeños sollozos que lo alertaron. Vio a Hikari sentada en la madera, también portando una yukata semejante, mientras intentaba contener su llanto. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a verla llorando.

Ella escuchó sus pasos acercándose y se apresuró a limpiar su rostro con la manga ancha de la vestimenta, fingiendo lo que Yamato ya sabía. Ella le sonrió como saludo y él esbozó una mueca en respuesta. No le gustaba que fingiera delante de él.

―¿Tampoco podía dormir, Yamato-san? ―Preguntó Hikari cuando él detuvo su andar. Asintió―. Supongo que hay demasiada paz alrededor.

―¿La paz te hace llorar?

―No…; la paz me hace recordar ―Bajó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Yamato frunció el entrecejo―. Creo que mejor regreso a mi cuarto.

Hikari estaba camino a ponerse de pie cuando Yamato habló.

―¿Lloras por él? ―No lo miró, no quería hacerlo en esos momentos―. ¿Por qué? Mira lo que has tenido que pasar por su culpa, Hikari…

―Lo quería y lo sigo queriendo… No tuvo que morir así.

―¿No? Él se lo ha buscado ―No sabía por qué estaba tan molesto, pero oírla defendiéndolo, a pesar de todo lo que ha tenido que vivir por él, le enervaba.

―Él me tendió la mano cuando más lo necesité, Yamato-san ―Cortó molesta, sin sonrisas fingidas ni semblantes tranquilos. Estaba harta de esa frialdad con que trataba todo―. No tuvo una vida intachable, lo sé, yo tampoco. Nadie lo tiene pero pretenden hacer como si lo tuviesen. Él me dio más que drogas, Yamato-san.

No iba a soportar hablar con él de esa manera, caminó con toda intención de regresar a su cuarto, pero Yamato sujetó su brazo al pasar junto a él.

―¿Eres capaz de vivir una vida en las sombras por él?

Hikari sonrió sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos.

―Yo vivía en las sombras desde antes ―No sabía qué lo sorprendieron más: la respuesta de la joven o su mirada. Yamato terminó por soltarla y ella se marchó a su cuarto.

Quería gritar y romper algo. Estaba hasta la coronilla del imbécil que ella tomó por novio; sin embargo, lo que en realidad le sacaba de quicio es ver que Hikari lo defendiera, tuviese aún consideración por él y llorara a su recuerdo.

Apretó los puños con rabia contenida. No tenía que interesarle por quién ella derramaba lágrimas, pero aún así, una furia se acumulaba en su pecho, porque sabía que el difunto hombre no se merecía ni la humedad de éstas.

* * *

Y aquí el final del capítulo con roces entre ambos. Y es que son tan parecidos como diferentes y pues, he allí la belleza en ambos, ¿no? ;)

Muchas gracias por leer :D

Besos~


	6. La niebla que se dejaba tocar

Bien aquí actualizando ¡al fin!. Perdonen la tardanza, se me han acumulado tareas, exámenes y retos, pues bien, les dejo de dar mis excusas para entregarles mi trabajillo de la semana :3

¡Muchas gracias a todos por seguir ésta historia, principalmente a Anaiza, Jacque y Ficker que me alegran con sus comentarios! :D

* * *

Éste fic va dedicado a Ficker D.A.T., de quién he tomado el reto con la siguiente consigna:

Pairing: Yamakari (pueden interferir todos los otros personajes, a decisión propia del autor)

Características: Hikari es la elegida de la luz. Pero tengo la teoría (implantada en mí por el fic de Angelique, a quien le debo reviews a lo loco) de que es más acertado definirla como equilibrio. Desvarío. Lo que me importa de eso es que los equilibrios son difíciles de mantener, y fluctúan de tanto en tanto. ¿A qué viene todo esto? Hikari cae a un pozo en esa fluctuación. El porqué, decisión del autor, puede que incluso no esté explícito en la historia. Eso sí, tiene que caer al extremo. Ya estuvo en su época más 'luminosa', ahora toca su contrapartida. Lo peor, nadie lo nota, porque en esa vorágine ella aprendió a aparentar. Pero se va mucho a 'dormir a lo de amigas'. Nadie sospecha de nada. De a poco (no es necesario que aparezca todo esto, pero es el back-up en base al cual pido la historia) empieza a caer a peores. Hasta que se encuentra con drogas. Medio 'inocentonas' por así decir primero, cada vez peores y más adictivas. Un fin de semana, en el que ella decide 'irse a la playa', también con amigas, cae a un concierto, totalmente pasada. Ahí tiene un encuentro inesperado. Yamato fue al mismo lugar. Él no está pasado por así decirlo, pero tampoco está en sus cabales completos. A partir de ese encuentro, puede pasar cualquier cosa. ¿Ambos salen adelante? ¿Se hunden todavía más? ¿Confiesan o lo mantienen como su secreto? Su relación al principio debe ser superficial, lo que pase más adelante, si evoluciona o no, lo decide quien tome el reto.

Género: Drama. Si quieren otro más, adelante. El único que pido esta vez no es Humor.

Disclaimer: Ni Digimon o sus personajes me pertenece.

Summary: Había una delgada línea entre la luz y la oscuridad y un equilibrio que, muchas veces, es difícil de conseguir. Caer hacia la oscuridad resulta sencillo para ella; salir de ésta es lo que supone un reto y el único que podría lograrlo está acostumbrado a las sombras.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA_ : No sé cómo clasificarlo, pero digamos que es un tipo de **lemon** , sigo con mis dudas porque no sé si está bien D:

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:**

 _ **«La niebla que se dejaba tocar»**_

Hikari lo sentía, lo oía y..., lo veía. Despierta o dormida, ella lo veía y temblaba como una hoja presa del viento. Ella no podía conciliar el bendito sueño como una persona normal porque _él_ se aparecía ante ella, a veces de pie en una esquina, otras, sentado cerca de su futón y hasta a veces, creía sentir su aliento contra su nuca.

Pero cuando volvía a la realidad, sólo había oscuridad, sólo ella la contenía y decía consolarla, pero para Hikari, le sabía más a tortura que a consuelo.

Ella decía que la paz la hacía recordar..., pero mentía. El silencio la hacía recordar y la oscuridad la hacía revivir todos sus recuerdos.

Yamato había pospuesto su retorno a Odaiba ante la situación de Hikari; y es que la niña ya no dormía y no había noche en el que su llanto agónico no lo despertara.

No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo con ella, pero sabía que la había marcado de por vida.

Yamato se pasó una mano por el rostro a fin de calmar un poco esa ansiedad que parecía no hacerlo conciliar el sueño; se llevó a los labios su cigarrillo y caló un poco del humo tóxico, intentando tranquilizar todos sus pensamientos.

Era la cuarta noche en la casa de sus abuelos y por más que el silencio se cimentara a su alrededor, sentía a Hikari temblar aunque no la viera, aunque no esté junto a ella, la podía sentir sucumbir nuevamente ante aquel miedo indescriptible que sólo accionaba por las noches, cuando la oscuridad reinaba.

La escuchó tantas veces llorando que era un maldito sonido instaurado en su cerebro. Lo quiera o no, su llanto quedó impreso en su mente como sus lágrimas en su retina.

 _La veía aunque no esté allí._

Se enderezó del piso en donde se hubo cimentado aquella noche a fumar, los corredores abiertos de la antigua casa le servían de escenario para sus vicios, mientras miraba la noche avanzar junto con sus pensamientos, todos ellos girando alrededor de aquella niña.

Tenía que verla.

Apagó el fuego del cigarrillo y comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose de vuelta al interior de la morada para ir hacia ella. Necesitaba verla, corroborar de que estuviese bien y que, por obra del cielo, esté durmiendo ya.

Durante el desayuno del día anterior, el encargado de la casa acercó su preocupación bien justificada a Yamato, sobre las noches en vela que causaban las lágrimas de Hikari.

―Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, Yamato-san ―Había dicho el hombre de mediana edad mientras Yamato bebía su desayuno en un comedor solitario―, pero esa niña no duerme durante las noches..., tampoco se alimenta como es debido; temo por su salud. Ella podría enfermar de gravedad si no duerme en forma.

Yamato sólo asintió a sus palabras, meditándolas en silencio sin ninguna solución aparente. Hikari no quería exponerse a hospitales ni quería que nadie diera con su ubicación y comprendía sus deseos, pero su encargado tenía razón. Si ella continuaba así, podía enfermar.

Con esa preocupación, estiró su puño hacia la puerta corredera de Hikari, debatiéndose entre tocar o no; la decisión llegó con rapidez al oír pasos dentro del cuarto y movimientos de agitación. Tocó la puerta entonces y el sonido desde adentro pareció detenerse. Los pasos se acercaron a la puerta y la corrieron a un costado, enseñando a Yamato el aspecto deplorable al que Hikari había caído esos días. Su rostro estaba magullado por la falta de sueño y el cauce de lágrimas y aunque su falta de alimento no parecía hacerse notar con demasiado ahínco, él pudo diferenciar entre la Hikari que vio en la playa durante aquel concierto y la Hikari que ahora lo miraba de pie en su umbral.

―Yamato-san ―Nombró y no parecía muy feliz de verlo―, precisamente estaba pensando en usted.

―¿Está todo bien? ―Preguntó, sintiéndose torpe al hacerlo porque la respuesta estaba claramente visible.

―Estoy buscando mis cosas ―Respondió ella y lucía sin muchas ganas de querer bromear. Él enarcó una ceja sin comprender―. El día en que Motomiya-san me encontró en su callejón he perdido algo. ¿Los tiene usted?

Yamato frunció su ceño molesto. Claro que sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo y recordó cuando Jun le enseñó la pequeña bolsa con polvo blanco junto al cigarrillo de marihuana.

―No lo tengo.

―Miente ―Acusó y eso sólo lo puso de peor humor―. Sé que ella se lo dio a usted.

―No miento y aunque lo tuviese, no te lo daría.

La vio tensarse en su lugar, pero más bien, parecía molesta, muy molesta. Verla así, le produjo una diversión perversa. Él nunca apreció otro semblante que las acostumbradas sonrisas falsas que ella repartía como margaritas.

―Yamato-san, necesito que me los devuelva.

―No los tengo ―Ella apretó las manos en puños y sólo bastó un segundo para que él la perdiera de vista.

La niña era pequeña y además era veloz, cruzando por su costado casi en un parpadeo. Era un maldito humo que se escapaba entre sus manos.

Bramó su nombre, pero ella sólo continuaba corriendo a un rumbo que él ya conocía. La maldijo por lo bajo y echó a correr tras de ella. Hikari abrió de un tirón la puerta corredera del cuarto de Yamato y lo cerró delante de las narices del aludido.

―¡Abre la condenada puerta! ―Ladró molesto. No estaba en sus planes nocturnos hacer una corrida de pasillos y una pulseada con la puerta.

Tomó partido sobre la madera y la intentó deslizar, aunque Hikari empleaba su ridículo intento de fuerza en contraposición. Maldijo nuevamente y de un tirón, corrió la madera y escuchó a Hikari quejarse en el suelo. Era inútil compararse con ella, pero la niña insistía en ser su dolor de cabeza favorito.

―¿Dónde está? ―Preguntó Hikari mientras se enderezaba del suelo con un poco de dificultad. La comprendía; cuatro días sin dormir en forma y no comer como era debido, era normal que al lanzarse a la persecución repentina la niña esté agotada.

―Yo no lo tengo. ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes? ―Respondió cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. No quería que el encargado los escuchara más de la cuenta.

―¡Miente! ―Y Hikari intentó indagar en sus cosas. Yamato carraspeó molesto. No era hora de estar haciendo esas ridiculeces.

Se acercó a Hikari, tomó su muñeca y la jaló hacia él. La menor comenzó a intentar alejarlo, a empujarlo y él comprobó que su paciencia había llegado hasta allí.

Tomó ambas muñecas de la Yagami y la acorraló contra la pared, introduciendo su pierna entre las de la chica. A pesar de estar impedida por sus extremidades, ella intentaba luchar contra él, movida más por la rabia que ocasionaba la falta de sueño. La recordó bajo la lluvia, forcejeando contra él entre tantas personas, llamando la atención y acabándole la paciencia...; en esos momentos no había nadie más que ellos, la paciencia se le acababa con ella pero no era una situación parecida a la anterior y a pesar de saberlo, él quiso besarla y calmarla como aquella vez, como también quiso volver a sentir el sabor salado de la lluvia y de sus lágrimas sobre sus labios, el sabor salado de la tristeza.

Por más sádico que pudiese sonar, a él le gustaba ese sabor, principalmente en ella.

La besó y dejó el remordimiento a un lado, intentando sólo satisfacer ese deseo por besarla; se intentó consolar con esas palabras, pero entonces, ella dejó de dar pelea a su cuerpo, de forcejear contra él y sus labios correspondieron a los suyos. La sintió tranquila y se descubrió aliviado. Él la fue dejando libre de manos y entonces los dedos de Hikari encontraron su cuello y sus cabellos, comenzaron a introducirse con la sutileza que la caracterizaba y él se perdió en su sabor y en su tacto.

Ella suspiró contra sus labios, abriéndole paso en su boca. Él no dudó, sintiendo su interior húmedo y cálido, la beso con necesidad, con fuerza y la sintió estremecerse. Las manos de Yamato, grandes y anchas, eran suficiente para atrapar su cintura diminuta por encima de su ropa y la manera en la que lo hacía, ella se abrazaba más a él, a sus cabellos, a su boca.

Yamato sintió entonces, la intromisión de gotas saladas a sus labios y supo que ella estaba llorando. La besó con mayor fuerza, la apretó contra la pared y ahogó sus lágrimas en su boca. No quería verla llorar, quería que dejara de hacerlo y besarla era la única solución que encontraba en esos momentos.

Ella correspondió a sus labios, a su lengua y al sabor amargo y tóxico de la nicotina que él albergaba.

―Los necesito... ―Susurró Hikari con la voz rota, cuando dieron un lapso de tiempo para tomar aire; el beso los absorbió a tal punto que casi sucumbieron a la falta de oxígeno. La miró y apreció su sonrojado rostro, su pecho subiendo y bajando con irregularidad y un hilillo de saliva acariciando su labio―; los necesito…

Yamato comprendió que se estaba refiriendo a las drogas que ella buscaba. Apretó la mandíbula, conteniendo sus ganas por volver a besarla.

―Lo que necesitas es dormir... ―Respondió él, también en un susurro, temiendo que, al levantar la voz, ella pudiera quebrarse. Hikari negó con la cabeza.

― _Él_ se aparece en mis sueños..., me está buscando y..., me encontrará... ―Yamato frunció el ceño sin comprender sus palabras.

―¿Quién? ¿A quién ves? ¿Es a tu novio? ―Hikari dejó caer más lágrimas y sabía que ella estaba harta de todo. Ella se abrazó a él y él no le negó alojo en sus brazos―. Necesitas dormir.

―No puedo hacerlo..., cada vez que cierro los ojos vuelvo a rememorar…; necesito no pensar.

―Yo te ayudaré ―Sentenció e hizo que lo mirasen esos orbes castaños cargados de miedo y dolor.

Hikari lo observó un largo rato, entonces estiró los brazos hacia él para tomar posesión de su cuello y llamarlo a ella. Yamato acercó su rostro y esa vez fue ella quien lo besó, sin que él hiciera nada por impedirlo.

Salada y húmeda, como la lluvia, como el rocío, como la bruma. Sus labios estaban gastados de tantas mordidas por parte propia, los sentía lastimados a causa de la ansiedad, pero él pasó su lengua por ellos, les susurró una caricia y ella esbozó un suspiro. Besar a Hikari era besar a tantos miedos juntos, al sabor amargo del llanto y dejarse arrastrar por esa parte en penumbras que ahora la vestía.

Para besar a Hikari no debías de temer a la oscuridad..., era una suerte que él la amara.

La espalda de Hikari acabó contra la pared, mientras él la aprisionaba por los labios, y su pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse un poco más vivo bajo la fuerza del hombre. La necesidad de fundirse con ella era extasiante, nunca la sintió con tanto ahínco y por un momento, temía lastimarla. Por un momento, recordó que ella no era ninguna _grupi_ y él no era nada suyo.

―¿Cómo lo haces...? ―Preguntó Yamato entre el beso, mirándola a los ojos―. ¿Cómo me haces esto? Yo no..., no debería...

Ella pegó su frente contra el pecho del mayor y dejó salir un suspiro cansino.

―Dijo que me ayudaría a no pensar...; hágame un favor, Yamato-san, intente mirar a la mujer y no a la niña.

―Hikari ―Nombró como advertencia, pero ella no oía a nadie, ella se armaba de camino por cuenta propia.

―Usted puede verme, usted comprende lo que es estar donde estoy, ¿no es verdad? ―Él sabía que ella era como la niebla y que era capaz de escabullirse con facilidad y a pesar de eso, ella se dejaba mostrar delante de quien realmente quería ser vista. Él era humo, tóxico y que se pierde en la oscuridad. Él la comprendía y alguna vez vio esos ojos tristes antes.

No sabía si reír en esos momentos o no. Hikari lo vio esbozar una mueca ladina. Estaba harto de ella, de aquella falsedad con que se mostraba ante todos y esas lágrimas que lo hacían sucumbir como un idiota. Debería de acabar con el problema y ambos saldrían ganando, después de todo, hacía tiempo que no echaba ningún polvo.

―No quiero sentir que abusé de ti cuando despierte.

―La que despertará con remordimiento seré yo… ―Ella acarició los labios del hombre con sus pulgares y la vio esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Él leía cansancio en sus ojos, ella era presa del recuerdo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era desconectarla a base de emociones fuertes, a base de sensaciones físicas.

Rompió la distancia que los separaba con violencia y leyó su sorpresa. Sonrió al sentirla abrumada con su beso que iba subiendo de nivel y recibió un suspiro en su boca por parte de la menor cuando él comenzó a acariciarla. Su boca dejó la de la castaña y fue bajando por su níveo cuello, encendiendo su piel a su paso. Las manos de Hikari fueron a su espalda y ante cada beso que recibía por parte del hombre, ella estrujaba su playera. La sentía agitarse y él comenzó a perderse en ella, porque así era cada vez que tratas con la niebla: acabas perdiendo tu norte.

Ella fue indagando bajo su playera, su tacto era cálido, sus manos pequeñas lo sentían de a poco, pero sabían despertar todo en él. Yamato dejó de pensar en ella como la niña que intentaba recrear de su memoria. La deseaba, maldita sea.

Las manos de Yamato bajaron de su cintura hacia los muslos de Hikari, acariciándola por encima del pijamas, mientras sus dientes mordisqueaban la piel de su pecho. La levantó entonces y ella enredó sus piernas por sobre la cintura del hombre, siendo la pared el soporte para su espalda y él, el tormento que no la dejaba respirar.

La llevó hacia el futón y se cimentó encima de ella. Los besos de Yamato habían llegado a la clavícula de Hikari y entonces no pensó mucho cuando, al ir subiendo la playera de la menor con sus manos, se lo fue quitando, permitiendo que sus labios continuaran besando hasta llegar a la naciente de sus senos, aún revestidos por un sostén deportivo. Iba a camino por deshacerse también de su prenda pero recordó que ella seguía siendo muy menor, seguía corriendo por sus venas la misma sangre que la de su mejor amigo y que si debía ir poniendo freno, debía de ser en esos momentos. Hikari no le dio tiempo a pensarse mucho, cuando las manos de la joven buscaron por debajo de su playera, instándolo a que se la quite. Él la obedeció y dejó a un lado la prenda, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

Ella lo miró desde abajo, apreciando cada detalle en él. Por un momento, se sintió cohibido por sus ojos, porque ella lo miraba con deseo, aunque no dijera nada con palabras, no hizo falta nada más por describir al sentir sus finos y blancos dedos trazando un camino sobre su abdomen plano. Se sonrojó y sonrió al mismo tiempo; la idea de ver oscurecer los castaños ojos de la Yagami por él, le hacían querer olvidarse de las razones por las que él no debería de estar haciendo nada con ella.

Él levantó el sostén deportivo de Hikari y apreció sus pequeños senos, cuyos pezones yacían erectos y rosas, aguardando ansiosos por un poco de atención. Él sopló sobre uno de ellos y Hikari estrujó el futón bajo sus manos. Estaban más que sensibles. Pasó su lengua sobre éste y la oyó suspirar. El seno de Hikari era pequeño pero besarlo era dulce, tierno y quería más. El sabor de su piel era algo adictivo y escucharla gemir por lo bajo ante cada lamida, chupada o mordida dada a sus senos, lo ponían como hierro.

Ella lo notó, así que levantó su pelvis lo suficiente para hacerse sentir ante la virilidad endurecida de Yamato. Él ahogó un gemido contra su pecho y levantó sus ojos hacía ella, encontrando una mirada sonrojada, con labios húmedos y entreabiertos.

Ella quería matarlo de a poco; si continuaba así, no dudaba en que lo consiga.

Sin apartar los ojos de los de Hikari, él dirigió sus manos hacia los pantalones holgados que traía la niña y los fue deslizándolos hasta sus pequeñas rodillas, dejando a la vista su ropa interior, rosa y húmeda. Sonrió con malicia, acercando su rostro hacia la zona baja de Hikari, apreciando su aroma que lo nublaba cada vez más.

Ella exhaló un gemido ahogado cuando lo sintió palpando por encima de la fina tela, humedeciéndose con cada roce. Si había pensado en detenerse, vestirse y dejar el cuarto, fue antes de apreciarla de esa manera, tan a su merced y tan dispuesta a todo con él y esos pensamientos se desvanecieron con la misma velocidad en que lo hizo la ropa interior de la Hikari, dejándole apreciar todo en ella.

A él no le iba mucho de las previas con las mujeres que se acostaban con él; normalmente, eran ellas quienes le hacían sexo oral a él o que simplemente, pasaban a la penetración sin mucho preámbulo. Con Hikari, en cambio, se tomó su tiempo, besando, lamiendo y saboreándola, mientras degustaba sus gemidos, cada vez más agudos, cada vez más altos, diciendo su nombre y _«Yamato»_ nunca sonó tan dulce ni tan erótico a la vez como cuando ella lo decía.

Sentía las manos de Hikari, estrujando sus cabellos o el futón, mientras él le hacía el amor con la boca _. «Hacer el amor...»_ ; quiso reír allí mismo. Él no _hacía el amor,_ el sólo se acostaba y echaba polvos. Bases y condiciones previamente aclaradas con sus acompañantes nocturnas. Una última succión, una última lámina y saboreó el orgasmo de Hikari; se vino en su boca y sonrió satisfecho por ello.

Se reincorporó para mirarla y no se contuvo en apreciarla con su rostro sonrojado, sudado y la respiración agitada. Estaba hermosa y su sonrisa era genuina, no como las falsas que solía otorgar.

―Hikari...―Nombró y ella se reincorporó lentamente, mas al acercarse a él, no esperó que ella se sentara sobre su regazo.

―Yamato-san... ―Susurró contra su oído, sacudiendo todo en él―, déjeme hacerle el amor.

Cuando ella acarició su entrepierna, supo a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Escucharla de esa manera, con esa tierna pero acalorada voz pidiéndole eso, no lo dejaron pensar con claridad.

Entonces, todo su autocontrol se fue al demonio, mientras él dejó libre su virilidad y Hikari lo acunó entre sus piernas.

Ella era tan pequeña, tan estrecha que la idea de lastimarla podía controlarlo. La escuchó chillar al introducirse en ella, pero Hikari no dejaba de moverse, invitándolo cada vez más. Él respiraba con dificultad, incapaz de soportar su pequeña cavidad conteniéndolo y estrujándolo.

Hikari había elegido una de las posiciones donde la penetración era mayor y él temía partirla. Al apreciar como finas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas ante cada movimiento, supo que no toleraría herirla.

La rodeó con sus brazos y cambió su posición, acomodando a Hikari contra el futón mientras él la embestía. Ya era tarde para lamentaciones; él era débil delante de ella, pero al menos trataría de no lastimarla durante el sexo.

Hikari, mientras Yamato se movía dentro suyo, rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del hombre, apresándolo y pidiéndole con el cuerpo que lo hiciera más profundo. Yamato maldijo en su interior, porque intentaba no perder los estribos con ella, pero Hikari se empecinaba en torturarlo de esa manera. Era fácil mandar todo al demonio con ella.

Hikari lo instó a hacerlo más rápido y más fuerte, entonces se olvidó de ser buena persona; aceleró la velocidad de sus embestidas, sintiéndose cada vez más cerca del orgasmo, gimiendo con ella, ambos rogando el nombre del otro mientras intentaban entrar bajo la piel del otro.

Él ahogó un gemido ronco entre sus pequeños senos y ella arqueó la espalda mientras lo sentía correrse dentro. Cálidos, húmedos, completos.

Las manos de Hikari tomaron su rostro y lo hicieron acercarse a sus labios. Los besó con ternura, saboreando su felicidad y degustando con placer su entrega; no supo por qué la abrazó al hacerlo, pero sus brazos parecían querer aún sentirla para él. El beso duró casi una eternidad, era lento, pausado y tierno, todo lo que él odiaba, pero que en esos momentos sentía que podían hacerlo esclavo fácilmente.

―Gracias, Yamato-san... ―Susurró Hikari contra sus labios, enviándole descargas a todo su cuerpo―; ¿puedo pedirle un último favor?

―Dime ―A esas alturas, él podía prometer hasta bajarle el cielo si se lo pedía. Los ojos de Hikari lo observaron en silencio.

―¿Puede quedarse a mi lado? ―No supo a qué se estaba refiriendo realmente con esa pregunta, pero asintió solamente; sacó su miembro de su interior y se acomodó junto a ella, ambos observándose sin nada por decir.

Entonces Hikari cerró los ojos y él la vio dormir; ya no había muecas de miedo, enfado o pánico. Ella se había olvidado de sus fantasmas por esa noche y los reemplazó por él. Una sonrisa clandestina asomó el rostro de Yamato pero no se molestó en borrarla. El cansancio lo venció y también se dejó seducir por Morfeo.

* * *

Cuando Yamato recobró la conciencia, una pequeña luz ingresaba entre cortinas, anunciándole un nuevo día. Por un momento se olvidó de los últimos acontecimientos antes de caer dormido, hasta que apreció a Hikari desnuda junto a él y su primera reacción fue sostenerse la cabeza, imaginándose todo lo que Taichi le iría a hacer si supiese que se acostó con su hermana menor. Maldijo todo, principalmente a su instinto, porque se dijo que no la tocaría ni un cabello y ahora estaba desnuda junto a él.

Se giró a verla y la apreció tan profundamente dormida, que la imagen le hizo olvidar sus lamentaciones. Su rostro calmo, sus labios entreabiertos y su pura desnudez era un panorama que no se podía prohibir. Dirigió su mano hasta un mechón rebelde y castaño que le caía en su rostro y lo colocó contra su oreja. Lucía tan en paz. Suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella le había pedido intimidad para poder hacerla olvidar de todo, para acallar a sus fantasmas y tratar de dormir sin la acción de drogas en su organismo. Volvió a deslizar su mirada azulina sobre el cuerpo de Hikari y supo que el término «droga» se aplicaba a ella también.

Cuando se dio cuenta, su estómago rugió sin vergüenza, haciéndole saber que debía ingerir algo. Las noches de sexo solían abrirle el apetito, pero principalmente, lo hacían querer fumar un poco.

Tomó sus ropas y se la fue poniendo nuevamente, buscando a tientas entre la penumbra de su cuarto, la cajetilla de cigarrillos que guardó en un cajón de por ahí. Escuchó pasos y supo que era el encargado trayéndole el desayuno. Dos ligeros golpes se asentaron en la puerta corredera de madera.

Yamato deslizó la madera, encontrándose con una bandeja en el suelo y sobre la cual había una tetera de porcelana, dos tazas de té, dos tazones de arroz y dos tazones de carne con verduras. Enarcó una ceja al mirar las porciones y el encargado sólo hizo una reverencia con la cabeza para marcharse. Yamato le bastó un segundo el darse cuenta que su actividad nocturna dejó de ser un misterio para el encargado y ahora traía un desayuno para dos personas.

Se sonrojó violentamente, avergonzado consigo mismo, imaginándose todo lo que tuvo que haber oído el hombre desde su cuarto.

Maldijo por lo bajo y tomó la bandeja, ingresándola al interior y dirigiéndola hacia su futón. Quiso despertar a Hikari para que coma, pero estaba seguro que ella no dormía así desde hace días.

Sonrió y la dejó dormir un poco más.

* * *

Hikari ya no soñó con muerte, ni personas que la perseguían. Esa vez, sólo pudo dormir, sin nada más por pensar o soñar. Su mente se sentía descansada y su cuerpo parecía no querer moverse del agotamiento que lo envolvía.

Oyó movimientos cerca de ella y la ligera intromisión de luz fue llamándola a la realidad. De a poco, abrió los ojos para encontrar una ventana cuya cortina estaba entreabierta, percibió el aroma del rocío, del pasto y la sensación de tranquilidad la envolvió.

―Hikari ―Oyó que la llamaban. Encontró el rostro de Yamato entonces y todo cobró sentido para ella.

Se fue sentando sobre el futón y reconoció una camiseta holgada que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo. Corroboró su desnudez por lo bajo, aún cubierta con una manta que olía a Yamato.

―Buenos días ―Saludó ella y él le acercó una bandeja de madera con su desayuno.

―El encargado está preocupado por ti; dice que no comes en forma y... ―Ella lo notó ciertamente nervioso y su rostro sonrojado se lo demostraba. Hikari sonrió con ternura y asintió.

―Se lo agradeceré cuando lo vea ―Yamato asintió y se puso de pie para encaminarse a la salida del cuarto.

―Ya sabes dónde queda el baño.

Hikari tuvo el impulso de detenerlo, pero prefirió sólo dejarlo marchar. Ambos tenían mucho en qué pensar.

* * *

Apreciar el pacífico panorama de verdes que ofrecía la altura de la vieja casa de los Ishida, era uno de sus mejores recuerdos de niño. Le gustaba sentarse a observar el cielo, árboles mecerse y principalmente, le gustaba congregar su atención al cielo estrellado que le brindaban las noches en aquel lugar.

Actualmente, muchas cosas habían cambiado de lo que su memoria infante poseía y aunque las construcciones modernas avanzaron contra la vegetación, aún podía deleitarse con algunos follajes en verde.

Una brisa meció sus hebras rubias y él se dejó acariciar por esa sensación tan sutil. Le gustaba esa tranquilidad que lo ayudaba a pensar, a meditar, siendo algo tan distinto a lo que tenía en Odaiba.

Escuchó unos pasos ligeros a sus espaldas. Sabía que no eran los del encargado y a pesar de eso, giró su rostro para verla. Vestida con jeans y una playera holgada, la misma que él se la había puesto para que no esté tan expuesta. Hikari le dedicó una sonrisa y caminó hacia él, pero no se sentó, simplemente observó el panorama con la misma fascinación con la que él lo hacía.

―Sonará extraño, pero..., gracias por lo de ayer ―Dijo la castaña entonces, rompiendo el silencio entre ambos―. Y discúlpeme por eso. Yo..., bueno, tiendo a desconectarme de lo que me hace sufrir por medio de drogas o...

―¿Sexo? ―Preguntó él y ella sólo pudo continuar sonriendo, pero sin gracia, una simple mueca.

―Todos creen conocernos..., pero sólo son expectativas con que nos encasillan ―Flexionó sus rodillas hasta tocar el suelo y acariciar la hierba que se levantaba―. Lamento haberlo utilizado como un escape y sé que no me justifica, pero Yamato-san, debería de dejar de mirarme como mira a Takeru-kun.

Yamato esbozó una sonrisa seca. Él dejó de verla como una niña desde el momento en que apreció su desnudez en su departamento; todo ese tiempo había querido mentirse, intentando jugar al hermano mayor que quiere protegerla, pero era inútil. Luego de lo de ayer, se había dado cuenta de ello.

―Tampoco es que haya sido una tortura... ―Comentó y mentía, porque lo fue; se torturó durante y después del sexo por todo―. Y tienes razón, con lo que has dicho ayer... ―Ella lo miró por primera vez desde que llegó junto a él―, sé lo que es estar en donde tú estás.

Hikari dejó escapar un suspiro, consciente de lo que le hubo preguntado la noche anterior.

―Es más sencillo reconocer nuestros defectos que nuestras virtudes ―Yamato asintió a sus palabras―. Gracias también por haberse quedado a mí lado después y…, por esperar a que despertara.

Yamato miró a otra parte, rojo por la vergüenza, aunque claro, él intentaba que no se notara. Ella rio por lo bajo y volvió a perderse en el panorama.

* * *

Hikari pudo dormir por las noches, sin fantasmas, sin demonios, sin miedos que la corroyeran hasta hacerla perder los estribos; pero sólo podía si él estaba junto a ella. Las siguientes noches, él compartió su futón y el calor de sus cuerpos juntos era uno de los bálsamos que los hacía olvidar de aquella vida que escaparon, de aquella realidad que les torturaba muchas veces.

Los dedos de Hikari acababan siempre acariciando allí, donde el tatuaje de Yamato se hacía notar. Y mientras ella contemplaba la tinta negra, él la contemplaba a ella.

―¿A los cuántos años se lo hizo? ―Preguntó la castaña, elevando sus orbes a él.

―A los dieciséis ―Ella asintió y continuó trazando el camino que las líneas le dictaban. Yamato se sentía estremecer con ese simple tacto suyo, despertando tantas cosas en él.

―Mi hermano siempre confió en usted ―Susurró ella y él la miró con curiosidad―, hasta ahora. Hay cosas que no me contaba, pero que a usted sí.

―Cosas de hombres ―Ella levantó un poco la comisura de sus labios para mirarlo―. ¿Por qué lo dices ahora?

―Para que deje de martirizarse… ―Hikari se acercó un poco más a él, dirigiendo sus labios hasta el tatuaje de Yamato y rozar con éstos, su piel―; a veces veo culpa en sus ojos.

―Eres lo más sagrado que tiene Taichi, Hikari. Si él sabe que yo… ―La chica lo acalló con su índice.

―Entre todo lo que he vivido, Yamato-san…, usted es lo único a lo que mi hermano no debería de temer…, ni usted debería.

Yamato se sonrojó y para evitar que ella lo notara, la tumbó debajo suyo y la besó, sin prisas, sin lujuria, sólo la besó.

El cansancio venció a Hikari luego, acomodándose junto a él, ella durmió. Yamato la observaba, mucho más aliviado de verla conciliar el sueño sin intervención de drogas, solamente tenerlo junto a ella, parecía ser suficiente.

* * *

Kyoto resguardaba tantas memorias de niño, tantos recuerdos que le sabían a días bajo el sol, jugando con su hermano y su abuelo o consentidos por su abuela; noches bajo el cielo estrellado, escuchando historias y viviendo los únicos momentos en los que él se recordaba haber sido feliz.

Sonrió de sus pensamientos.

―¿Por qué sonríe, Yamato-san? ―Preguntó Hikari caminando junto a él.

―Sólo recordé algo ―Respondió.

Yamato la llevó hacia uno de los templos que tenían por allí, subieron la larga escalinata hasta llegar al lugar, con la respiración agitada y el sobreesfuerzo claro en sus rostros. La vegetación y la tranquilidad los contenía y pudo ver a Hikari mirar todo tan serenamente, tan en paz.

No habían muchas personas alrededor, era fácil enseñarle todo lo que su vaga memoria le decía. Se sorprendió de las tantas anécdotas que tenía en él y de que recordarlas, lo hacían sentirse un poco mejor.

―¿Así que, es aquí donde Takeru-kun y usted venían de niños? ―Yamato asintió―. De seguro tiene muchos recuerdos aquí.

―Takeru aprendió a andar en bicicleta por primera vez aquí… ―Comentó sin mirarla, sólo se dejaba llevar por el recuerdo que le permitía estar allí―; yo aprendí a nadar en el lago de allá ―Le señaló con su índice―. Claro que antes no había tantas construcciones.

―Me los puedo imaginar ―Susurró ella y Yamato la miró entonces.

Los recorridos ayudaban a Hikari a distenderse un poco más, sin llamar la atención, sin estar muy mezclados con las personas. No querían que los vieran, después de todo. El estado de la joven fue mejorando y eso era claramente visible en la manera en que ella podía sonreír, mucho más suelta, mucho más viva.

Por un momento, parecían ser una pareja de vacaciones; a ojos de los que los veían, a ojos de extraños, eran nada más que eso, unos completos extraños que decidieron tomarse unas vacaciones y disfrutar un poco de la ciudad. Y por un momento, ambos desearon creerse aquella historia.

Aquella tarde, la lluvia los atrapó de regreso a la casa de sus abuelos y el tramo que faltaba, lo hicieron a un trote acelerado. Hikari reía de la escena, ella usando de paraguas el abrigo de Yamato, mientras éste se empapaba; se acercó a él y lo hizo entrar también bajo la tela, lo terminó haciendo a regañadientes.

Sus cuerpo húmedos pero tibios se sentían bien uno al lado del otro y Hikari no supo si aquella conexión surgió después de que ambos hayan intimado o el magnetismo que sentía desde mucho antes, era respuesta a algo.

Llegaron hasta la morada de los Ishida y pudieron sentirse refugiados al fin. Se miraron y una gracia compartida se leyó en sus rostros.

El encargado les tendió de toallas y ropa limpia para que se cambiaran. Hikari se secaba el cabello en su cuarto, mientras Yamato terminaba de hacerlo, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

―Yamato-san ―Lo saludó el encargado, quien estaba terminando de preparar te. El rubio le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta―. ¿A Yagami-san le apetecerá comer un poco de curry?

―Sí, a ella le gusta el arroz con curry ―Comentó y el encargado sonrió.

―Bien, lo prepararé entonces ―Y le dio la espalda para continuar con sus cosas.

Yamato se sorprendió por el detalle de saber los gustos de la Yagami, aunque era normal siendo que la ha visto comer con gusto esos últimos días. Negó con la cabeza y se sentó a la mesa, mas algo llamó su atención. Sobre la madera se encontraba el periódico del día; con llevar a Hikari a recorrer algunos lugares alrededor, se había olvidado de su rutina de leer el periódico por las mañanas.

No le iba a prestar mayor atención de la necesaria, hasta que una foto en la portada clamó por su atención.

 _«Un tercer implicado en el duelo entre narcotraficantes sale a la luz._

 _Las investigaciones sobre lo ocurrido el pasado domingo a las 9 a.m., dieron a conocer la sangre de un tercer implicado en los asesinatos ocurridos en la estación de trenes Fuku._

 _Las víctimas en escena, además del narcotraficante extranjero Wallace Borton, veintitrés años, con nacionalidad americana, fue Yurikawa Taka, narcotraficante japonés de veintisiete años, muerto por bala en la escena del crimen._

 _El equipo forense halló, además de la sangre de los dos malogrados hombres, una tercera. Se desconoce la función de éste tercer protagonista en el hecho, mas al hacer la prueba de huellas dactilares en un arma de fuego, calibre veintidós, el mismo que pertenecía al fallecido Borton, se constató la pertenencia del tercer implicado en el hecho y que responde al análisis dando positiva su identidad, como…»_

―¿Yamato-san? ―El rubio, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, levantó la mirada hacia Hikari, viéndola bajo el umbral del comedor, mirándolo con curiosidad―. ¿Por qué tiene esa cara?

* * *

Lo siento. Tenía que dejar en suspenso todo el asunto D:

Y pues, así termina otro capítulo más, dando otra vuelta a la historia. Espero que les haya gustado :3

Nos leemos~


	7. Tienes que creerme

Hola a todos. Lamento la tardanza, pero la inspiración se ha tenido que tomar unas vacaciones sin mi autorización D:

Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen ésta historia, como también agradecer a Carrie, Anaiza y a Jacque, que con sus comentarios me han hecho el día :3 ¡Gracias!~

Sin más preámbulos, les dejo el nuevo capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado :D

* * *

Éste fic va dedicado a Ficker D.A.T., de quién he tomado el reto con la siguiente consigna:

Pairing: Yamakari (pueden interferir todos los otros personajes, a decisión propia del autor)

Características: Hikari es la elegida de la luz. Pero tengo la teoría (implantada en mí por el fic de Angelique, a quien le debo reviews a lo loco) de que es más acertado definirla como equilibrio. Desvarío. Lo que me importa de eso es que los equilibrios son difíciles de mantener, y fluctúan de tanto en tanto. ¿A qué viene todo esto? Hikari cae a un pozo en esa fluctuación. El porqué, decisión del autor, puede que incluso no esté explícito en la historia. Eso sí, tiene que caer al extremo. Ya estuvo en su época más 'luminosa', ahora toca su contrapartida. Lo peor, nadie lo nota, porque en esa vorágine ella aprendió a aparentar. Pero se va mucho a 'dormir a lo de amigas'. Nadie sospecha de nada. De a poco (no es necesario que aparezca todo esto, pero es el back-up en base al cual pido la historia) empieza a caer a peores. Hasta que se encuentra con drogas. Medio 'inocentonas' por así decir primero, cada vez peores y más adictivas. Un fin de semana, en el que ella decide 'irse a la playa', también con amigas, cae a un concierto, totalmente pasada. Ahí tiene un encuentro inesperado. Yamato fue al mismo lugar. Él no está pasado por así decirlo, pero tampoco está en sus cabales completos. A partir de ese encuentro, puede pasar cualquier cosa. ¿Ambos salen adelante? ¿Se hunden todavía más? ¿Confiesan o lo mantienen como su secreto? Su relación al principio debe ser superficial, lo que pase más adelante, si evoluciona o no, lo decide quien tome el reto.

Género: Drama. Si quieren otro más, adelante. El único que pido esta vez no es Humor.

Disclaimer: Ni Digimon o sus personajes me pertenece.

Summary: Había una delgada línea entre la luz y la oscuridad y un equilibrio que, muchas veces, es difícil de conseguir. Caer hacia la oscuridad resulta sencillo para ella; salir de ésta es lo que supone un reto y el único que podría lograrlo está acostumbrado a las sombras.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7:**

 _«_ _ **Tienes que creerme**_ _»_

.

 _«Tienes que creerme…»_

Esas eran las palabras que Yamato tenía rondando en su cabeza desde aquel día; desde que dejó de ver a Hikari como una niña.

Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, estrujando su cabello en el proceso. No sabía qué pensar, no estaba seguro de lo que sabía o lo que pensaba. Solo, en aquel pasillo sombrío, aguardando a por algo que le dijera lo que tenía que creer.

 _«Tienes que creerme…»_

Y la seguía escuchando y la seguía viendo en su memoria. Sus ojos suplicando porque él la dejara de mirar de esa manera; que la dejara de juzgar.

―Yamato ―Cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por la persona a la que menos quería ver en esos momentos; a pesar de eso, levantó su rostro hacia la dirección en la que veía venir a Taichi, con el traje apenas puesto, la corbata hecha un tirón desastroso y su cabello un desarreglado por habérselo revuelto de camino a la comisaría.

No dijo nada y mucho menos opuso resistencia cuando las manos del Yagami tomaron el cuello de su camisa y lo jalaron con fuerza, tirándolo contra la pared para apresarlo, mirándole con esos ojos cargados de impotencia, de rabia y dolor.

―¡Taichi, suéltalo! ―Sora llegó hasta ellos, repiqueteando con sus tacones altos e intentando que su novio soltara a Yamato; la pelirroja no tenía la fuerza física para lograrlo, pero sus palabras siempre la respaldaban para hacer entrar en razón al moreno―. ¡No es momento de estar haciendo esto, Taichi! ¡Iori-kun está en camino, tienes que tranquilizarte!

Taichi no separaba los ojos de Yamato, pero fue aflojando su agarre tras escuchar a Sora. Ella siempre tenía la razón; una función como aquella no era la que deberían de estar montando en esos momentos, cuando a Hikari la estaban sometiendo a un interrogatorio.

El moreno fue guardando distancias con Yamato y cuando Sora por fin pudo suspirar, Taichi arremetió un puñetazo al rostro de su amigo con tanta fuerza que lo hizo echarse para atrás, casi cayendo si no se hubiese sostenido por las sillas que había en aquel lugar.

Los policías atendían la escena a la espera de cualquier alboroto, dispuestos a frenarlos de ser posible. Sora temía aquello, pero para su alivio, Yamato aceptó el golpe con todo el gusto, recomponiéndose y limpiándose la mezcla entre saliva y sangre que corrían por su boca.

―Eso fue por no haberme dicho nada sobre mi hermana…

―¡Taichi! ―Chilló Sora, viendo cómo su novio aligeraba la agresión en su puño.

―Déjalo ―Freno Yamato sin apartar los ojos de Taichi―. Necesitaba echarle pestes a alguien más ―Miró al moreno y el oírle decir esas cosas, lo enervaron.

―¡¿Cómo dices?! ―Taichi tenía toda la intención de lanzarse hacia Yamato y éste no se lo iba a negar tampoco. Sora sujetó el brazo de Taichi y trató de que la hiciese caso, pero los ojos oscuros del hombre no se separaban de los de Yamato.

―Tuviste que darte cuenta de cómo estaba Hikari ―Soltó Yamato y sabía que estaba echando más leña al fuego, pero él no era el único culpable en aquella sala de que la niña esté siendo puesta bajo un interrogatorio, intentando dar con los hechos realizados tras los asesinatos de los narcotraficantes―; tuviste que prestarle más atención.

―¡Eres un…! ―Los policías intervinieron en el enfrentamiento, separando a ambos como si fueran dos niños y cuyo pleito se resolvía llevándolos a dos esquinas enfrentadas.

Yamato veía a Sora intentando tranquilizar a Taichi, pese a los zapateos que éste daba como si de un niño se tratara. Ninguno soportaba escuchar las verdades, era por eso que Yamato prefirió no mirar cuando Ken Ichijouji salió a escena, trayendo una carpeta con él.

No, Yamato tampoco toleraba escuchar verdades.

* * *

Hikari yacía sentada frente a dos policías, mientras éstos hablaban, la muchacha sólo podía observar sus manos entrelazadas mientras unas esposas adornaban sus finas muñecas.

Yamato no toleraba verla de esa manera; ni siquiera se molestó en girar a ver a Taichi para saber que a él también le dolía observarla así. Ken los hizo pasar en una sala anexa a la cual la menor entre los Yagami estaba siendo interrogada por los hechos que parecían vincularla; todos podían apreciarla durante el interrogatorio y también oírla gracias a los micrófonos ubicados dentro, pero ella era ignorante de su presencia.

―Ella no pudo haberlo hecho… ―Seguía diciendo Taichi con los puños cerrados, hincando sus uñas en su piel a tal punto del daño en ella. Sora no podía sólo mirarlo y con sus manos, cubrió uno de los puños de su novio. Él la miró―; ella no sería capaz de quitar una vida.

―Lo sabemos, Taichi.

―¿Entonces por qué la siguen reteniendo? ―Miró ésta vez al Ichijouji quien se mantuvo en silencio durante un buen rato desde que entraron allí.

―Es su sangre Taichi y también son sus huellas digitales las que se encuentran en el arma que mató a Yurikawa ―El moreno contrajo la mandíbula con todo lo que podía.

―Ella no sabe manejar armas…, ¿cómo…?

―¿Sabías que llevaba esa doble vida? ―Preguntó Ken, endureciendo su voz; Yagami aspiró profundamente―. Ella ha estado balanceando, prácticamente, dos identidades todo éste tiempo ―Los ojos de Ken viajaron hacia Yamato, entonces―. Ishida-san, ¿podría hablar a solas con usted?

Tanto Taichi como Sora miraron al rubio, recordando su presencia en el lugar. Yamato asintió; sabía que tarde o temprano, él también tendría que dar explicaciones al verse como el "cómplice" en cuestión.

* * *

Los policías preguntaban al respecto sobre su relación con Wallace, sobre la actividad que realizaba en el bajo mundo y de cómo fue el altercado en las bodegas de Fuku.

―N…No lo recuerdo mucho… ―Había dicho; tenía acontecimientos borrosos en su memoria, que muchas veces se reproducían al recordar haber golpeado su cabeza, pero las ideas se arremolinaba ella sin nada claro.

―Necesitamos que lo hagas, Yagami-san ―Había dicho la mujer policía, la que actuaba como "la buena" en aquel interrogatorio.

―Las pruebas de ADN no mienten, estás relacionada con el asesinato pero necesitamos saber todo lo que recuerdas para sacar conclusiones ―Habló el hombre de cuarenta y tantos, sentado junto a la mujer uniformada; éste parecía menos accesible que la primera pero para Hikari, ambos eran iguales.

La mujer asintió a las palabras de su compañero y ambos le sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos; la interrogada negó con la cabeza, incapaz de recordar mucho de los hechos, preguntándose si fue una buena idea el haber regresado para testificar.

Cuando Yamato leyó el encabezado y luego la sección dedicada al caso Fuku, le pidió explicaciones, le preguntó cómo es que su nombre figuraba allí y por qué decían que ella podría estar relacionada con la muerte del tal Yurikawa Taka. Hikari miró el rostro del hombre mencionado y apretó los dientes con fuerza; era el mismo de la playa, el hombre que la manoseó aquel día en la playa, durante el concierto y del cual, Yamato la alejó.

Era el mismo hombre que asesinó a Wallace.

―¿Crees que fui yo? ―Preguntó Hikari a Yamato, cuando aún estaban en Kyoto y vio duda en sus ojos; ella retrocedió y él leyó sus movimientos. Ella sólo quería huir de allí, como siempre, como cada vez que temía algo sólo había una solución para ella.

―¿Lo hiciste? ―Preguntó Yamato, sobreponiendo su pregunta a la de ella.

―Tienes que creerme… ―Susurró casi con súplica―; no recuerdo muchas cosas de aquel día, de verdad.

―Figura tu nombre ―Dijo él y ella apartó sus ojos de los azules suyos; no podía mirarlo, no en esos momentos―; no creo que hayas sido tú ―Dijo entonces Yamato, con la voz firme y avanzó hacia ella. Hikari levantó su mirada a él y no se movió cuando lo tuvo delante suyo―. No serías capaz de hacerlo; te conozco.

―Yamato-san…

―Pero tienes que probar tu inocencia, Hikari ―Soltó entonces él―. Tenemos que regresar a Odaiba.

―No entiende…

―¿Eres consciente que si no apareces, todo recaerá sobre Taichi? ―Preguntó, elevando un poco la voz. Hikari abrió los ojos sorprendida y se humedecieron de a poco. Yamato suspiró y posó sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros de Hikari, acariciándolos para hacerla sentirse segura―. Te creo, Hikari…; piensa en Taichi y en lo preocupado que estará con todo esto.

Ella lo miró con esos grandes orbes castaños y acarició las manos del hombre. De esa manera, aceptó regresar a Odaiba y entregarse, hacer las declaraciones correspondientes y…, esperar a que crean en ella.

* * *

―Hikari-san aún no es declarada culpable; faltan algunas piezas dentro del rompecabezas para levantar una postura, pero necesitamos que ella hable para lograrlo ―Había dicho Ken, entrelazando sus dedos y sobre la mesa de madera delante suyo―. Quise hablar con usted en privado porque es posible que sepa algo, que pueda colaborar con todo lo que crea relevante en el asunto.

Yamato asintió a sus palabras y trató de recordar lo que Hikari le llegó a decir el día en que Jun la encontró. Shuu Kido apareció en su memoria.

―Una amiga mía, Jun Motomiya, encontró a Hikari inconsciente y con una herida de bala en el muslo derecho; ese día fui a su bar y me mencionó lo de Hikari porque sabía que yo la conocía… ―Yamato le fue relatando lo sucedido mientras Ken iba tomando nota de todo―; Shuu Kido la atendió en el departamento de Jun. Él encontró golpes en su cabeza y espalda y…

―Espera ―Dijo Ken de pronto, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido―, ¿golpes? ―Yamato asintió.

―¿Qué sucede?

Ken releyó sus apuntes.

―Todo lo que me has dicho concuerda con lo que mis compañeros han oído de Hikari-san, pero no mencionó nada de golpes ―Un momento de silencio y el Ichijouji asintió―. Entonces hay razones por las que creer que ella no recuerda mucho. Bien, continúa por favor.

―Ichijouji ―Llamó Yamato―, ¿hace cuánto que el hombre falleció?

―¿Te refieres a Yurikawa? ―Asintió―. Los forenses estiman que no murió en el instante del disparo, pero lo hizo varias horas después.

―Tú… ―Yamato dudó―, ¿crees que Hikari lo hizo?

Los ojos de Ken bajaron hacia su libreta y pensó un momento en sus palabras.

―Sólo puedo decirle, Yamato-san, que ante el peligro, uno reacciona por instinto. ¿Podría continuar con lo que me estaba diciendo?

Ishida meditó sus palabras para después asentir.

* * *

Yamato dejó la sala junto con Ken terminado el interrogatorio de éste último. Las cosas aún no estaban claras para ninguno y él sólo podía pensar en Hikari y en la idea de sacarla de aquel sitio.

Llegaron a la sala principal de la comisaría y el rubio reconoció un rostro sentado entre las sillas de espera, con unas esposas apresándolo contra la baranda de hierro de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Daisuke estaba con él y el oficial no parecía muy divertido con la situación.

―¿Ryuji? ―Nombró Yamato al reconocer a su ex-guitarrista. Al oírlo, tanto el hombre como Daisuke le dirigieron la mirada―. ¿Qué ocurre?

El llamado Ryuji sólo pudo bufar con hastío, apartando la mirada a otro punto. Daisuke le golpeó con un folleto policial para así mirar a Yamato.

―Misión cumplida. Atrapamos a uno de los parranderos que pusieron tu departamento patas para arriba ―Yamato volvió a mirar a su ex-compañero de banda y este sólo podía rehuir de sus ojos, claramente molesto de estar en esa situación.

―¿Así que fuiste tú?

―Estaba ebrio y necesitaba desquitarme contigo. Como no estabas, pues, lo hice con tus cosas ―Soltó el hombre y Yamato no sabía si era oportuno reír en esos momentos. Esbozó una mueca divertida y luego se sostuvo la cabeza.

Tanto Daisuke como Ryuji lo miraron con una ceja enarcada ante su sonrisa. Yamato negó.

―Es tranquilizador saber que sólo fuiste tú ―Yamato se dirigió hasta el castaño y se sentó junto a él.

―¿Estás ebrio? ―Preguntó Ryuji y él sólo pudo echar un suspiro, quitando toda gracia de su rostro.

―No sabes cuánto me gustaría estarlo… ―Daisuke observó la escena y al rato, oyeron cómo lo llamaron.

―Debo irme. Cualquier comportamiento sospechoso, estoy hacia allá ―Yamato agradeció a su cuñado y lo vieron marchar.

―Ese poli es un poco idiota ―Comentó Ryuji y Yamato se cruzó de brazos, recostando la espalda contra el respaldo.

―Cállate, que te terminó atrapando ―Ryuji se sonrojó y miró a otro punto, molesto. Yamato sonrió de costado y se pasó una mano por el cabello―. Debo disculparme; te di motivos para hacer lo que hiciste en mi departamento ―El guitarrista lo miró con duda―. El que me mires así, me hace sentir mejor, gracias ―Ironizó.

―Tú nunca te disculpas.

―Lo sé…; no fue justo que te echara del grupo, al menos por despecho ―Yamato cerró los ojos un momento y trató de descansar la vista. Estaba cansado y le dolía la cabeza. No habían dormido nada desde que llegaron a Odabia; caer en cuenta de eso, sólo lo hacía pensar en Hikari. Ella debía dormir.

―Al parecer tu noviecita te ha redimido… ―Yamato abrió uno de sus ojos para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Ryuji se encogió de hombros―. Ya te digo, el poli idiota habla de más.

―No es mi novia ―Y se sonrojó al decirlo; ¿acaso había cambiado demasiado desde que Hikari llegó a su vida? Si era justo, Ryuji tenía razón: él nunca se disculpaba y obraba según su gusto, no importándole el pasar por encima de quien sea. Se revolvió los cabellos con hastío.

―Como digas ―Ryuji se acomodó sobre el asiento, haciendo sonar el metal de las esposas por el hierro de la barandilla―. Escuché lo del asesinato múltiple en Fuku ―Yamato lo miró curioso―, ha sido de película.

―¿Qué sabes sobre eso?

―Sólo lo que se rumorea por los bajos: las dos bandas de narcotraficantes se asesinaron entre ellos.

―¿Dos bandas? ¿Te refieres a todos sus miembros? ―Ryuji asintió.

―Fue una carrera que inició desde las bodegas de Mitsuguri, varios cayeron allí salvo Borton y algunos de los suyos. La cosa terminó en Fuku con él y Yurikawa muertos.

Yamato bajó la mirada y se preguntó, en qué parte de la ecuación pasaría a entrar Hikari entonces.

―Si me pides mi opinión, fue un asesinato mutuo ―Al tener la mirada de Yamato, Ryuji continuó―; ya sabes, Borton y Yurikawa se mataron entre ambos.

―¿Es un tipo de consuelo acaso? ―Preguntó el Ishida y Ryuji sonrió.

―Tómalo como quieras.

Yamato asintió y su atención volvió a volcarse hacia donde debía de estar Hikari en esos momentos. Quería verla.

* * *

La idea de que todo terminara pronto parecía rehuir de la realidad y su esperanza por ser libre, se iban con ella. Las horas avanzaban sin que ella pueda hacer nada por evitarlo, nada más que mirar la pared gris que tenía delante y pensar y tratar de recordar.

Se recostó contra la pared junto a ella, intentando no creer que necesitaba abrazarse a sí misma para no recordar que unas esposas limitaban sus muñecas.

 _«Esto es por algo bueno…»_ Se dijo y lo sabía. Ella necesitaba librar a su familia de toda la podredumbre que traía dentro y que, con el correr del tiempo, acabó estallando.

Las sesiones de interrogatorio continuaron, pero ella no tenía más para decir. La dejaron sola para que intentara recordar y que descansara. Sonrió con pesadez. ¿Descansar? No encontraba conexión entre esa palabra y el banco que la soportaba en esos momentos.

El que su hermano tenga cierta influencia y que Ken guardara mucho cariño a los Yagami lograron conseguir que ella pasara la noche en la sala de interrogación; era eso o una celda y por más que no lo dijera, Taichi no estaba listo para verla en una.

Si era sincera, ella tampoco.

Se cubrió el rostro con sus palmas y deseó que aquello sólo sea una de sus tantas pesadillas. Era a lo que más se había acostumbrado en los últimos días. Pero ella tomaba a la ligera el poder de la mente, como el del remordimiento mismo.

Las imágenes volvieron a asaltarla en flashes incoherentes, sin seguir una cronología exacta. Escenas sueltas, como viñetas sin relación entre ellas, pero que la vinculaban.

El sonido de gritos. Pasos presurosos. Cuerpos cayendo. Y el detonante de las armas. Todo junto, todo sonando en su cabeza como cual orquesta y ella no podía hacer más que intentar hilar pensamientos sin volverse loca en el proceso.

 _Culpa._

 _Miedo._

Y entonces, volvió a ver esos ojos azules, los mismos que la observaban por las noches frías y la hacía sentir tan miserable…, tan poca cosa.

Escuchó golpes en la puerta y eso valió para hacerla retornar a la realidad, sacudiéndola con un respingo. Levantó los ojos y vio a Ken entrando. Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y ella correspondió por cortesía, porque en esos momentos no podía negarle nada, a él mucho menos.

―Alguien quiere verte ―Fueron sus palabras. Oyó a un tercero chasquear la lengua contra el paladar, un hábito que solía denotar _su_ fastidio. Lo reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo.

Vio a Yamato ingresando y su cuerpo se volcó hacia delante por pura inercia, casi rogando su cercanía. El rubio caminó hasta ella y su frente depositó contra el pecho del hombre. Sintió sus manos anchas acariciando sus brazos y volvía a recobrar un poco de tibieza.

El azul de los verdugos ojos en sus pesadillas no tenía comparación con la profundidad que el mar de Yamato Ishida le entregaba.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó Hikari, mirándolo a los ojos. Él le sonrió un poco y se permitió robarle una caricia a sus cabellos castaños y cortos. Ella comenzaba a darse cuenta que a él le gustaba sentir sus hebras finas. Su corazón bombeó con un poco más de fuerza ante el detalle.

―Creí que querrías compañía.

―¿Por qué no sólo dices que querías verla? ―Una voz más llenó el cuarto, perteneciente a Daisuke. Yamato gruñó al mirar a Daisuke y Hikari sonrió con más soltura al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio. Un momento de gracia entre tanto drama le sabía hasta triste en esos momentos.

―Yamato-san nos ha hecho un pedido especial ―Explicó el Ichijouji con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Ya, creo que están hablando de más ―Gruñó Yamato, separándose de Hikari―. Sólo quiero ayudar y creo que ella podría recordar más si…

―Como sea, Yamato-san, nada más recuerda que hay cámaras vigilándolos, por lo que traten de no montarse escenas explícitas o me veré obligado hacer correr el video y hacerlo viral ―Comentó Daisuke con gracia en su voz.

―Deja tus fetiches para otro momento, Motomiya ―Dijo Yamato.

Los dos policías los dejaron "a solas" entonces. Hikari lo escuchó suspirar.

―Gracias por hacer todo esto ―Susurró la más joven, acercándose hacia él.

Yamato se pasó una mano por el cabello, mirando en otra dirección, ocultando el ligero sonrojo que aún prevalecía en su rostro. La escuchó sentarse y luego su pequeña cabeza acabó sobre su regazo. Yamato la miró y sonrió levemente. La niña lucía cansada.

―Tienes problemas para dormir… No les conviene tenerte agotada ―Respondió él y la vio elevando la comisura de sus finos labios. Tuvo ganas de besarla, pero tenían problemas mucho más graves en los cuales centrar su atención.

―Gracias… ―Dijo ella y tuvo el impulso de hablar, de decir más. Se mordió la lengua entonces.

Era mejor no romper el momento.

* * *

La voz de Wallace en la línea y su agitación aún le sonaba en la cabeza. Ella continuó avanzando, tratando de no llamar la atención con un andar presuroso; la idea quedó desterrada, su semblante de miedo y preocupación no ayudaban a su plan inicial.

Repetía mentalmente la bodega que le había indicado Wallace. Estaba cerca, sólo tenía que buscar y dar con el nombre.

Entonces lo escuchó. Disparos. Tronares horribles de bala siendo lanzadas y rompiendo la quietud. No sólo en ella, no sólo en el hombre que aguardaba con su hijo en la parada, ni en la mujer sentada en una banquina, sino en todas las personas que estaban por allí.

Todos y cada uno se lanzaron hacia el suelo, buscando con la mirada al causante de aquel atentado a la paz. La desesperación aumentó y eso no fue lo único. Los disparos se hicieron más continuos. Una balacera, pensó Hikari con temor.

Las personas se abalanzaban hacia las salidas, pero ella sólo podía pensar en Wallace. Al siguiente disparo, ella corrió buscando el lugar que le había indicado su novio. No podía dejarlo correr una terrible suerte. Tenía la sangre Yagami en sus venas después de todo. Tenía el impulso de ayudar sin importar las circunstancias y darse todo cuando pudiera por los que amaba. Pero sus ideales no la mantendrían a salvo por mucho tiempo. Lo supo cuando unos hombres la tomaron prisionera bajo amenaza de un revolver. Arrastrada a la bodega que buscaba sin lo que buscaba.

Wallace en el suelo, con una alfombra roja bajo su cabeza y su brazo extendido y a un metro de éste, su propia arma. Sus ojos celestes sin brillo fue lo que más horrorizó a Hikari. El chico que nunca paraba de sonreír y sacarle los mejores sonrojos con esa personalidad atrevida, desenfrenada, amiguera…, ahora muerto.

Se arrojó hacia él y oyó su propio llanto. No sabía si se estarían burlando de ella o no, no le interesaba, hasta que sintió el cañón de un arma contra la parte posterior de su cabeza. No se inmutó tampoco. Estaba aún tratando de comprender por qué Wallace yacía sin vida en el suelo.

―Él se lo ha buscado… ―Oyó a sus espaldas. Era una voz poco familiar para ella, pero cuando se dignó a mirarlo, supo que el mundo era pequeño o las coincidencias, muy crueles. Vio una sonrisa en el rostro del hombre. Él también la reconoció―. Ha de ser mi día de suerte…; Borton muerto y tú aquí.

Ella no dijo absolutamente nada, sólo podía mirarlo con asco, con rabia, con lágrimas empañándole la visión. El hombre de la playa pareció divertirse con la repulsión con que Hikari lo miraba, así que se arrodilló frente a ella, sin apartar el cañón de la pistola contra su frente.

―¿No estás feliz de verme? ―Dijo―. Yo, sí. Bastante, si me lo preguntas, pequeña… ―En sus ojos, Hikari pudo ver todas las perversidades que él quería hacer con ella y eso sólo la hizo fruncir aún más el ceño―. ¿Por qué tan molesta? No me digas que te importaba ese saco de basura extranjera.

―No lo llames así… ―Advirtió y eso pareció divertirle más al hombre.

Golpeó la boca de Hikari cuando metió el cañón en su boca. Ella ahogó una queja ante el arma y sus ojos no dejaron de expresar odio hacia el hombre.

―Vamos, dilo nuevamente… Intenta hacerlo con la boca llena. ¿O quieres que te la llene de otra cosa? ―Sus hombres y él rieron como idiotas y ella no pudo más que fruncir su ceño, más de lo que ya lo venía haciendo, soltando lágrimas finas por el malestar que sentía al tener el cañón en su boca―. Estoy muy molesto, ¿sabes? Borton ha liquidado a la gran mayoría de mis hombres…; él también perdió a muchos de los suyos. Debería de desquitarme contigo, ¿no?.

Sacó la pistola de su boca y Hikari tosió por la brusquedad a la que fue sometida.

Y fue cuando otro tiroteo se abalanzó sobre el lugar. Ella se echó en el suelo como el hombre que tenía delante. Algunos de los pocos hombres dentro del sitio respondieron a la balacera, pero muchos cayeron en el suelo, algunos con heridas graves, otros ya ni se movían.

Hikari cerró los ojos pero no pudo hacer más cuando sintió como jalaron de su cabello hacia arriba. El hombre de la playa la sujetaba con fuerza y con la culata de su pistola, propinó un golpe en su cabeza, echándola al suelo, ahogando un grito.

―¡Tú los has llamado, ¿no es así?! ¡Tú llamaste a los cobardes de Borton! ―Acusó y Hikari no pudo responder ni siquiera un "No", cuando el sujeto pateó su espalda y la hizo girarse sobre sí misma.

Le costaba respirar y su cabeza le dolía como nunca. Podría jurar que estaba derrochando sangre. Vio al sujeto apuntándole con su pistola, cuando tenía detrás suyo al enfrentamiento entre sus hombres y los que, él suponía, eran los sobrevivientes de la bandada de Wallace.

Ella retrocedió al verlo amenazándole con el arma de fuego y sintió su palma húmeda. La observó y apreció que la sangre de su difunto novio se la manchó. Vislumbró la pistola de Wallace cerca a ella y su mirada se debatió en mirarla como al narcotraficante que la amenazaba en esos momentos.

―¡Anda, respóndeme, maldita zorra! ―Ella no dijo nada, sólo se dedicó a mirarlo, al tiempo en que su mano buscaba a tienta suelta el arma que pertenecía a Wallace―. ¡¿De verdad quieres dispararme?! ―Rio―. Adelante, pero sólo desperdeciarás las pocas balas de tu noviecito ―Lo dijo sin apartar el cañón de ella. Tomó el arma en mano y la sujetó con ambas, le temblaban por el miedo y por la adrenalina que subía por ella.

Pocos ya quedaban de pie, tanto dentro del lugar, como fuera. Para Hikari, no había nadie más que el hombre de la playa y ella. Ambos enfrentados y las armas amenazándolos. La diferencia estaba en que él sabía lo que hacía, mientras ella sólo podía temblar con la responsabilidad en sus manos.

Y no supo cómo pasó, ni cómo. Sólo podía sentir dos cosas: uno, el tacto del gatillo contra su dedo, dándole libertad a la bala que había dentro; dos, el dolor de una bala similar a la suya, interceptando en su muslo.

Oyó su propio grito que pareció acapararse con el del cuerpo del sujeto chocando contra el suelo.

 _Sangre._

 _Miedo._

 _Desesperación._

Abrió los ojos. Sentía la respiración errática y su piel húmeda. Vio un par de ojos azules mirándola con intensidad, como el mismo mar pudiendo reflejarla.

―¿Hikari? ―Sonó su grave voz al llamarla. Todo le daba vueltas y ella sólo podía revivir esas imágenes que tantos días la atormentaron.

Miró sus propias manos y las vio blancas, cuando en realidad, podría haber recordado verlas con sangre.

Sangre que no era suya.

Sintió la mano de Yamato contra su mejilla y su pulgar limpió el camino de una lágrima silenciosa. La seguía observando con preocupación y ella sólo podía intentar luchar contra su respirar dificultoso.

Miró a su alrededor y recordó que seguía en la sala de interrogatorio, con Yamato junto a ella y con varios días pasados tras aquel acontecimiento que la hubieron marcado de por vida. Cerró los ojos y se enderezó sobre el banco. No lo soportó más echó a llorar.

Yamato la observaba sin comprender pero bastó sólo un segundo de duda, antes de tomarla en brazos y abrazarla, permitiéndole su pecho para congregar esas emociones que la estaban matando por dentro.

―Yamato… ―Susurró y él no se separó de ella, sólo permitió que ella hablara y tratara de tranquilizarse―. No lo puedo soportar más…

―¿De qué estás hablando…? ―Ella pidió espacio y él se lo concedió, encontrando su azulina mirada.

―Necesito decirte la verdad… ―Ella miró la puerta que los aislaba un poco de la realidad y luego a las cámaras que captaban cada movimiento. Era posible que los micrófonos también los envolvieran en silencio, así que podía hacer una cosa y terminar con esa tortura―. He obviado algunas cosas…, algunos hechos que…, no me animaba a aceptar.

―¿Cómo qué? ―Preguntó y antes de sonar a reclamo, era una preguntaba que sólo buscaba tratar de comprender.

―Yo… ―Tragó pesado―, creí que todo lo veía eran pesadillas, pero lo cierto es que…, trataba de mentirme a mí misma.

―Hikari, no…

―Yo disparé a Yurikawa Taka…

Yamato comprendió entonces que aquel a quien Hikari veía en sueños, no era Wallace Borton.

* * *

¡Atención! Estamos ante el penúltimo capítulo, así que…, diremos adiós a ésta historia en la próxima entrega :3

¡Espero que les haya gustado!~


	8. Como el Lobo y la Luna

Hola a todos :D Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí estamos, el último capítulo que cierra ésta historia.

Gracias a todos los que siguieron ésta historia :3

Me despediré como es debido al final de la página xD

Disfruten de la lectura~

* * *

Éste fic va dedicado a Ficker D.A.T., de quién he tomado el reto con la siguiente consigna:

Pairing: Yamakari (pueden interferir todos los otros personajes, a decisión propia del autor)

Características: Hikari es la elegida de la luz. Pero tengo la teoría (implantada en mí por el fic de Angelique, a quien le debo reviews a lo loco) de que es más acertado definirla como equilibrio. Desvarío. Lo que me importa de eso es que los equilibrios son difíciles de mantener, y fluctúan de tanto en tanto. ¿A qué viene todo esto? Hikari cae a un pozo en esa fluctuación. El porqué, decisión del autor, puede que incluso no esté explícito en la historia. Eso sí, tiene que caer al extremo. Ya estuvo en su época más 'luminosa', ahora toca su contrapartida. Lo peor, nadie lo nota, porque en esa vorágine ella aprendió a aparentar. Pero se va mucho a 'dormir a lo de amigas'. Nadie sospecha de nada. De a poco (no es necesario que aparezca todo esto, pero es el back-up en base al cual pido la historia) empieza a caer a peores. Hasta que se encuentra con drogas. Medio 'inocentonas' por así decir primero, cada vez peores y más adictivas. Un fin de semana, en el que ella decide 'irse a la playa', también con amigas, cae a un concierto, totalmente pasada. Ahí tiene un encuentro inesperado. Yamato fue al mismo lugar. Él no está pasado por así decirlo, pero tampoco está en sus cabales completos. A partir de ese encuentro, puede pasar cualquier cosa. ¿Ambos salen adelante? ¿Se hunden todavía más? ¿Confiesan o lo mantienen como su secreto? Su relación al principio debe ser superficial, lo que pase más adelante, si evoluciona o no, lo decide quien tome el reto.

Género: Drama. Si quieren otro más, adelante. El único que pido esta vez no es Humor.

Disclaimer: Ni Digimon o sus personajes me pertenece.

Summary: Había una delgada línea entre la luz y la oscuridad y un equilibrio que, muchas veces, es difícil de conseguir. Caer hacia la oscuridad resulta sencillo para ella; salir de ésta es lo que supone un reto y el único que podría lograrlo está acostumbrado a las sombras.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8:**

 _«_ _ **Como el lobo y la Luna**_ _»_

 _._

* * *

Vio a Hikari tensarse cuando Taichi entró en la sala. Odiaba tener que estar observando cosas que no le incumbían, pero era parte del protocolo policial el no registrar encuentros con los sospechosos sin grabaciones ni filmaciones. Yamato entrelazó sus manos sobre la mesa de madera que contaba la sala en la que se encontraba, compartiéndola con Ken Ichijouji y otros oficiales más que estaban a cargo del caso Fuku.

Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar si era necesario no permitirles un poco de privacidad a los hermanos para aclarar las cosas. Los oficiales eran reacios con los sentimentalismos de la sangre. Preguntar si Hikari sabía que los estaban observando y oyendo también era innecesario.

Taichi se rascó la nuca al avanzar hacia su hermana y tomó asiento frente a ella. Ambas manos suyas yacían sobre el mueble de madera que los separaba. Hikari no podía mirarlo, yacía cabizbaja, jugando con sus dedos, intentando no mostrar que estaba temblando.

―Hikari… ―Llamó su hermano y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Taichi se sintió dolido de verla así. Ella nunca le había temido, pero las cosas habían cambiado tanto en los últimos tiempos. Si era sincero, él no sabía desde cuándo dejó de _ver_ a Hikari―. Lo lamento.

Su hermana abrió los ojos de par en par al oír sus palabras, cargada de sorpresa y confusión. Claramente, oír una disculpa viniendo de su hermano mayor no era lo que ella esperaba. Sus orbes castaños se aguaron y negó, exaltada.

―Es mi culpa ―Continuó Taichi pero ella negó más fuerte.

―No, hermano… Tú no… Todo fue mi culpa… ―Taichi se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a su menor, acuclillándose para poder mirarla de lo bajo, como solía hacer antes, cuando eran niños y ella terminaba llorando.

Hikari sintió la mano de Taichi sobre su cabeza. Se atrevió a mirarlo entonces. Contemplar la sonrisa triste y tierna de su hermano fue lo que acabó quebrándola por dentro. Ella ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y acabó por acunar su rostro en su hombro, dejando salir toda la frustración, toda la culpa, todo el miedo que tenía acumulado.

Porque no había nada más sagrado para Taichi que su hermana menor, como no había nada más preciado para Hikari que su hermano mayor. Fallarle a él, a sus padres, era una carga de la cual no podía seguir camuflando a base de cosas que la cegaran.

Taichi la abrazó con fuerza y sostuvo como si aún fuese la niña que él llevaba al parque para jugar o lo iba a ver en todos sus partidos de fútbol para alentarlo.

―Lo siento tanto, hermano… Yo no quise involucrarlos… No quise…

―Tu única falta fue no contarme las cosas ―Se separó un poco para que lo mirase y él secó una de las lágrimas que caían por su mejilla con la ayuda de su pulgar. Sonrió a su hermana―. No importa lo que hagas, nunca dejaríamos de protegerte o amarte, lo sabes.

―¿Mamá y papá…?

―Les he puesto al tanto del asunto y están aguardando para hablar contigo, pero no quería que los vieras antes de verme a mí. Soy tu hermano favorito, después de todo ―Ella sonrió entre sollozos.

―Eres el único.

―Esa es mi chica ―Y ella volvió a abrazarse a él, volvió a refugiarse en esos brazos cálidos que la podían hacer sentir menos responsable de cargar tanto peso. Taichi era su hermano favorito, por más que sea el único, lo era.

Tras apaciguar los sollozos y las lágrimas, Hikari se limpió el rostro, pero su hermano no guardó distancias con ella, se mantuvo allí, junto a su silla con la mirada atenta y aguardando a que su menor pueda hablar. Hikari lo sabía, sabía que tenía que dejar salir toda la podredumbre de su interior y debía empezar con su hermano. Echó suspiro y se acomodó sus cabellos, un poco más largos que antes, tras las orejas.

―Creo que… ―Se aclaro un poco la garganta―, debo de contarte todo desde el inicio.

―Ken me ha puesto al tanto de los hechos que… ―Hikari negó.

―Déjame contarte, déjame explicarte, hermano. Necesito hacerlo ―Taichi frunció sus labios y asintió a su menor. Volvió a tomar asiento frente a ella y permitió que su hermana le relatara todo lo que recordaba, desde que conoció a Wallace, desde que ella dejó de asistir a la universidad, desde que la mentira la consumió y la hizo ser otra, para conseguir aquella falsa felicidad.

Dejó que, por primera vez, sus demonios salieran a la luz y así, lograr purgarlos de una vez por todas.

* * *

Apretó el botón de la máquina de café, concentrándose en cómo ésta iba vertiendo agua caliente y café negro en el vaso de poliestireno que tenía. Sentía los ojos cansados. No era para menos. "Dormir" sentado en una sala de interrogatorio no era lo más placentero que había hecho en toda su vida.

Miró a su alrededor y contempló los rostros cansados de algunos policías. En parte, les tenía cierta admiración; a Ken, principalmente, siendo el que llevaba por delante las investigaciones y aún no lo había visto pegar el ojo, o quizá no se había fijado. Entregarse de tal manera para proteger a otros, para hacer justicia...

La máquina emitió un pitido que indicaba haber cumplido su tarea. Yamato tomó el vaso y bebió un sorbo del café negro que tenía. El líquido caliente lo hizo cerrar los ojos un momento, disfrutando de su sabor y de la temperatura que tenía. Había salido de la sala anexa a la que se encontraba Hikari porque, lo repetía, no se sentía cómodo observando algo que no le incumbía. Ken y los demás estaban acostumbrados a ver a todos como simples piezas dentro de un rompecabezas que debían armar.

Él no podía ver a Hikari de esa manera. Ni a ella, ni a Taichi. El pensar que aquella situación podría alargarse o peor, que no pueda concluir con la libertad de Hikari, le aterraba. Era joven y había cometido errores. Y a pesar de repetírselo, aún podía oír sus palabras cuando despertó de aquel sueño que le enseñó todo lo que había sucedido.

 _«Yo disparé a Yurikawa Taka…»_

Exhaló un suspiro.

Recordó a la chica castaña que encontró inconsciente en el sofá de Jun con una herida de bala en el muslo, el aspecto deplorable y la suciedad impregnada en sus ropas. Nunca esperó encontrar a la pequeña de su grupo de amigos en ese estado. El recordar cómo la tela de la toalla que cubría su muslo se teñía de lila aún le pesaba la consciencia.

Ella actuó en defensa propia. No había otra manera de definir lo sucedido.

Cuando Hikari le relató todo lo sucedido, Ken y sus compañeros escucharon todo lo que ella iba diciendo, tomando nota, grabando, todo. Los recuerdos ayudaron a darle cuerpo a sus hipótesis, fue un gran paso para la investigación, pero Hikari había aceptado la responsabilidad de haber herido a Yurikawa.

Ken no quiso prometer nada, no venía al caso y él no quería mentirles. Hikari podía quedar exenta de culpa si se demostraba su reacción en defensa propia, pero eso no era solucionable en la comisaría.

Su mirada fue donde venía Taichi, saliendo del pasillo que daba a las salas de interrogación. El moreno lo notó y guardándose las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de vestir, caminó hacia donde estaba él. Yamato apartó la mirada y no cruzaron palabra cuando Taichi se colocó delante de la máquina, metiendo una moneda en ésta para pedirse un café.

Taichi mirando la máquina de café. Yamato, la sala entera de la comisaría. Ninguno decía nada, pero ambos tenían muchas cosas por sacar.

―Hikari está hablando con nuestros padres ahora mismo ―Inició Taichi y Yamato asintió a su comentario―. Ken no quiere darme esperanzas de que ella pueda salir libre de ésta.

―Lo sé. Me ha dicho lo mismo ―Dio otro sorbo a su café. Miró a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo―. Hay que demostrar que ella actuó en defensa propia.

―Lo hizo ―Acotó Taichi, observando a la máquina hacer su trabajo, casi con la misma abstracción con que Yamato lo había hecho hace un momento―. Iori está al tanto de los acontecimientos y vendrá a hablar con Ken y Hikari.

―¿Te ha prometido algo? ―Inquirió Yamato, mirándolo mejor. Taichi negó.

―No quiere decir nada sin estar completamente seguro de las cosas. Sabes cómo es Iori ―Yamato asintió a sus palabras. Taichi lo miró beber su café y fue consciente de la marca azulada que aún tenía en su rostro, contrastando incluso más de lo normal debido al aspecto sombrío que traía Yamato al no dormir mucho. Taichi escuchó los pitidos de la máquina y se llevó a los labios el vaso de poliestireno―. ¿Cómo está tu ojo?

Vio a Yamato esbozar una sonrisa ladina.

―¿Desde cuándo preguntas por un golpe dado? ―Taichi correspondió a la sonrisa.

―Luces horrible ―Yamato negó con un bufido―. Debería de darte otro por haber tocado a Hikari.

Y el color rojizo subió por el rostro de Yamato, coloreando incluso hasta la punta de sus orejas. Miró a Taichi.

―¿Te lo dijo? ―El moreno echó a reír y beber otro trago de café.

―No, sólo lo supuse ―Apartó la mirada y Yamato le plantó un golpe con su codo a las costillas y volvió a reír―. De verdad que debería molerte a golpes, Ishida.

―¿Qué te lo impide? ―Inquirió refiriéndose a los policías―. No tuviste problemas para el puñetazo del otro día.

Taichi se encogió de hombros, bebió de su café y aguardó en silencio un momento. Parecía meditar sus palabras. Yamato no creyó verlo nunca de esa manera.

―Hikari me contó todo lo que has hecho por ella éstos últimos tiempos…, desde la fiesta en la playa hasta lo de llevarla a Kyoto ―Yamato apagó un poco el color en sus mejillas, pero no del todo, no con esas palabras dadas recordando su tiempo con la menor entre los Yagami―. No sé qué hubiese sucedido con ella de no haber estado tú allí ―Y lo miró por primera vez―. Gracias.

Yamato no resguardó la sonrisa en su rostro.

―¿Cuánto orgullo has tenido que guardar para decirme eso? ―Y Taichi le propinó un puño a su costado, sin demasiada fuerza.

―No tientes a la suerte. Aún creo que has abusado de mi hermana, por más que ella diga lo contrario.

Yamato miró el poco café que quedaba en su vaso de plástico, con un poco más de humor del que tenía cuando comenzó a beberlo.

―No tienes que agradecer nada. Tuve mis dudas al principio, pero lo volvería a hacer ―Y pasó delante con la intención de tirar su vaso en el cesto de basura, no sin antes agregar―, incluso el acostarme con ella.

Taichi trató de golpearlo otra vez, pero Yamato salió triunfante de ésta, no ocultando la gracia de verlo tan molesto y celoso. Le hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida para regresar hacia donde las salas de interrogatorio se encontraban, observado por Taichi.

El moreno sonrió con un poco más de tranquilidad cuando Yamato se marchó. El que el rubio permaneciera aún allí, al pendiente de la situación y al pendiente de Hikari sólo era la muestra de lo que Taichi no quería aceptar al principio.

A Yamato le importaba Hikari. Y si se atrevía a ser sincero consigo mismo, la importancia que le daba su amigo a su hermana era bastante. Saberse descubridor de aquel detalle le pesaba un poco, pero al ver cuánto había hecho Yamato por Hikari, sabía que valía la pena.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a dar otro sorbo a su café.

* * *

Colocó su palma abierta sobre la dureza de la Ley máxima de Japón, aceptando decir toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Sentada junto a los cinco jueces de la corte, Hikari Yagami había iniciado uno de tantos juicios para llegar al veredicto final.

Iori Hida hablaba con elocuencia, hábil abogado aun joven pero de gran visión. Los jueces estaban acostumbrados a verlo en sus salas, pero esa vez, el compromiso del joven abogado era distinto.

Hikari levantó la vista hacia el público que yacía sentado tras los abogados. Sus padres, su hermano, Sora, Takeru, Daisuke, Mimi, Miyako y _él_. Yamato se encontró con sus ojos y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, entregándole un poco de confianza, haciéndole saber que allí estaban para ella.

Ella sonrió también y entonces, las preguntas de Iori inquiriendo sobre lo sucedido dieron inicio. Su relación con Wallace, el movimiento de su gente en los negocios bajos, el contacto con Yurikawa Taka. Todo.

―…, mi única cercanía en cuanto a la comercialización de Wallace Borton era con lo que él me vendía. No tenía conocimiento ni interés en lo demás.

―¿Sabía que estaba relacionado con Yurikawa Taka, Yagami-san? ―Preguntó Iori. Hikari negó.

―No sabía de la existencia de Yurikawa, ni de otros clientes o narcotraficantes que tenían contacto con Wallace.

Los jueces escuchaban atentamente a la mujer respondiendo con, aparente sinceridad en su voz. Hikari hablaba con la verdad y con todos los recuerdos que tenía a cerca de lo sucedido.

―¿Cómo llegó a conocer a Yurikawa? ―Hikari relató todo sobre la fiesta de la playa y de la cercanía del hombre, posteriormente, el involucramiento de Yamato en la escena. Iori asintió para mirar a los jueces―. Mis preguntas para Hikari Yagami finalizaron. Me gustaría llamar al testigo Yamato Ishida al estrado, por favor.

―Proceda ―Indicó el juez del medio entre los cinco.

Hikari bajó del estrado para volver a su asiento y ver a Yamato dirigirse hacia el frente a declarar, hablando bajo el juramento de hacerlo con la verdad.

Las preguntas con relación a su cercanía con Hikari comenzaron. Yamato relató todo desde que se encontró con Hikari en la fiesta de la playa, el haberla dejado pasar la noche en su departamento y de cómo, nuevamente, acabó dando con ella, pero después de que Jun le habló de haber encontrado a la joven inconsciente en el callejón de su bar.

También el haberse refugiado en Kyoto, en la casa de sus abuelos paternos y el retorno a Odaiba tras casi una semana de permanencia en dicha morada.

―¿En algún momento Yagami-san le había dicho algo sobre su familiaridad con el fallecido Wallace Borton? ―Preguntó Iori.

―No hablaba mucho del asunto. Era algo que no quería tratar por el trauma vivido en las bodegas de Fuku.

―¿Cómo veía a Hikari durante el tiempo que estuvo con usted? ―Yamato apretó un poco los puños para hablar.

―Ella sufría de insomnio por las noches, temía dormir a causa de los recuerdos y las pesadillas se hacían constantes, hasta que… ―Silenció sus labios al darse cuenta a donde iban a parar sus palabras. Iori enarcó una ceja y los jueces lo miraron el ceño fruncido.

―¿Hasta qué? ―Preguntó uno de los jueces.

Yamato se sonrojó notoriamente y Hikari contuvo una risita que no lo ayudaba en nada.

―Vamos, Ishida, di que abusaste de mi hermana ―Soltó Taichi sin poderse contener al ver el rostro sonrojado de su amigo. Los comentarios surgieron y las caras de horror se formó en más de un juez, mirando a Yamato y a Hikari.

―Silencio ―Indicó el juez del medio para mirar a Yamato y verlo rojo cual tomate―. ¿Ha abusado de la acusada, Ishida-san?

―¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Es decir, no hice nada contra su voluntad ―Y el rojo no se atenuaba, sino que aumentaba y las risas bajas se hicieron oír, principalmente hacia donde Taichi estaba.

Iori se aclaró la garganta, recomponiéndose también del sonrojo otorgado a causa de los comentarios. No era momento, pero podía ver a algunos de los jueces intentando opacar la sonrisa en sus rostros. Hikari no era distinta, intentando fulminar con la mirada a su hermano mayor pero no pudiendo lograrlo.

Las preguntas continuaron su curso hasta finalizado el juicio de aquel día. Hikari podía suspirar con un poco más de tranquilidad, pero aún no era el final del asunto. Iori le había explicado que podría tomar mucho tiempo, mas, lucharían por demostrar el punto que la pondría en libertad.

Mientras tanto, sólo quedaba esperar.

* * *

―¿Estás seguro? ―La voz de Ryuji no ocultaba la sorpresa que le daban sus palabras. Yamato se rascó la nuca con algo de vergüenza, apartando la vista a otro punto.

―¿Crees que bromeo? ―La sonrisa en Ryuji no mejoró el color en Yamato. El rubio acabó chasqueando la lengua al ponerse de pie―. No me hagas repetirlo, idiota.

―Perdóname si tu redención me sorprende, Yamato ―Bufó, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte del aludido―. Pedirme que regrese a la banda fue una grata sorpresa, pero…, ¿vas a dejarla? De verdad no sé qué me sorprende más.

Yamato suspiró exasperado, ganando una risotada de parte de Ryuji.

―Necesito cambiar las cosas. ¿Podrías dejar de hacerme las cosas difíciles? Dios… ―Las risas no cesaron por parte del guitarrista.

―Así que ese es tu plan. Dejarás la banda por ella.

Yamato volvió a suspirar pero ya no con molestia. Ésta vez, meditó en silencio y comprendió por qué estaba haciendo aquello.

Para él, la música era lo principal, era por lo que había querido trabajar y ganarse la vida. Le iba bien, pero había perdido su norte muchas veces, se hundió hasta tocar fondo y fue en esa oscuridad que la encontró a ella.

Miró a su guitarrista, ignorando la mueca de gracia que aún poseía éste en su rostro.

―Ella no quería que deje la banda…, en realidad, lo hago por mí ―Quizá fue la manera en la que lo dijo que Ryuji se deshizo de la gracia en su sonrisa y formuló una mirada más seria.

―Si es una manera de redimirte, Yamato…

―No ―Frenó Yamato, peinándose los cabellos rubios hacia atrás―. No quiero redimirme…, sólo quiero ayudarla en estos momentos.

Ryuji no dijo nada más por un buen rato, sólo asintió a sus palabras comprendiéndolas. El juicio de Hikari se había extendido y todo lo que podía hacer Yamato en esos momentos era estar junto a ella, impidiendo que volviese a caer en aquellas pesadillas que había vivido en cuerpo y que se reproducían en su presente.

Y para qué mentir. Él también necesitaba de ella para tener un motivo más fuerte que embriagarse, drogarse y ligar con alguna desconocida cada noche.

Sonrió con un poco de pesadumbre.

―Prometo hacerte descuentos para los conciertos ―Comentó Ryuji, llamando su atención. Ambos compartieron una sonrisa más amena. Yamato se despidió de él.

―¿Sólo descuento? Eres un malagradecido.

* * *

Yamato acarició el cabello de Hikari, encontrando que sus puntas le llegaban por debajo de sus hombros. Le gustaba sentir sus finas hebras entre los dedos y darse cuenta que estaban más largos que lo que recordaba hacía unos meses atrás.

Escuchó una risita por parte de Hikari y ella volteó el rostro para mirarlo.

―Puedo cortármelo si quieres ―Yamato esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

―Córtatelo si tú quieres ―Respondió. De igual manera, a él le gustaba su cabello y a ella, que acariciara sus hebras―. ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Nerviosa…, ¿tú? ―Él volvió su atención a sus cabellos y suspiró.

―Ansioso ―Admitió y apoyó su frente sobre el hombro de Hikari, colocando sus manos sobre la estrecha cintura de la castaña―. Hoy termina todo.

―Lo sé ―Sonrió y acarició las manos de Yamato, mirándose al espejo que tenía delante. Faltaban unos minutos para que el último juicio se llevase a cabo y pudieran dictar un último veredicto.

Seis meses habían transcurrido del inicio de los juicios hacia Hikari Yagami, buscando apelar su libertad en cuanto a su acto de defensa propia contra el difunto narcotraficante, Yurikawa Taka. Los asuntos legales no eran rápidos y menos cuando de un asesinato desarrollado como lo fue el caso Fuku se trataba.

Hikari subió una última vez al estrado e Iori comenzó a desarrollar las preguntas, revivir los hechos y mostrar su teoría que habían estado dándole forma esos seis meses.

Los acontecimientos fueron ordenados y los hechos rescatados por los forenses que intervinieron en el caso. Iori puso todas sus cartas sobre la mesa y con ayuda de los recuerdos de Hikari, pudieron constatar el detalle que podría ser la respuesta a todo.

Iori presentó unas fotografías conseguidas desde la morgue, en donde se observaba el cuerpo blanquecino y sin vida de Yurikawa.

―Según los forenses, Yurikawa no registraba solamente una herida de bala ubicada bajo el tórax del fallecido y que correspondería a Yagami-san… ―Con su pluma, señalizó otros dos lugares donde había agujeros de bala―; también posee heridas en el omóplato izquierdo y otro en el centro de la cadera. De acuerdo a la manera en la que los médicos forenses hallaron la posición de esas balas, los disparos llegaron desde sus espaldas.

»Pudiendo tomar palabra de lo que Yagami-san había dicho, un tiroteo se había llevado a cabo entre ambas bandas de narcotraficantes. Nunca descarté la posibilidad de que llegase a él heridas proveniente de aquella balacera. Y valiéndome de los informes de los médicos, la bala que pudo haber sido la más fulminante fue la del omóplato izquierdo, cuya fuerza terminó quebrando el hueso y penetrando mucho más profundo. No llegó a dañar el corazón pero la sangre perdida por esa herida fue más considerable.

―¿Qué me dice sobre la herida que le ocasionó Yagami-san, Hida-san? ―Preguntó uno de los cinco jueces. Iori asintió.

―Según informes, la bala correspondiente a Yagami-san penetró el hígado y es verdad, ha sido una herida de gravedad, pero no fue la de mayor magnitud, considerando que una de esas tres balas penetró el hueso del omóplato y el otro, la cadera. El hombre acabó tumbado por culpa de la última bala que dañó la vértebra lumbar y anuló todo movimiento en sus piernas y murió de desangrado horas más tarde. Es posible que haya perdido el conocimiento mucho antes.

―¿Cómo cataloga la intervención de Yagami-san en aquella escena, Hida-san? ―Preguntó otro juez.

Iori juntó los informes y miró con decisión a los hombres sentados frente a él.

―Mi conclusión es que, Yagami-san actuó en defensa propia. Eso podemos confirmar con la herida de bala en su muslo y que, gracias a las declaraciones del doctor Shuu Kido y el análisis realizado a la bala hallada en el interior de Yagami-san, puedo decir que Yurikawa la atacó y no sólo con disparos, sino con agresión física cuerpo a cuerpo ―Volvió a sacar otra carpeta de papel madera en la que había estudios de radiografías realizadas en Hikari―. Como se lo he enseñado en las sesiones anteriores, Su Señoría, mi cliente registra agresiones por golpes. Según su testimonio, había sido golpeada con la culata de la pistola de Yurikawa en la cabeza y pateada en la espalda. Creo que los registros hablan por sí solos.

Los hombres tomaron los documentos y estudios proporcionados por el abogado y con unas palabras entre ellos, se permitieron dialogar en privado para llegar a un acuerdo. Todos los vieron dejar la sala y parecía que la atmósfera se había vuelto más densa que nunca.

Hikari levantó la mirada hacia sus padres y su hermano, una sonrisa por parte de éstos le reconfortó un poco. Ellos nunca se habían separado de ella en lo que iban esos meses. Como no lo habían hecho ningún amigo suyo. Allí estaban todos y cada uno de sus amigos. Sonrió con un poco más de soltura.

―Todo saldrá bien ―Escuchó decir a Iori acercándose hacia ella y Hikari sonrió a su amigo para asentir, agradecida.

―Gracias por todo ―Él hizo una pequeña reverencia muy a su estilo.

Cuando los jueces regresaron a la sala, ya traían con ellos un veredicto final. Todos contuvieron el aliento un momento hasta que el mazo golpeó su base, dictaminando la decisión tomada.

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban la ventana y ella las observaba deslizarse por el vidrio. Algunas lentas y otras rápidas. Cada una a un ritmo diferente, como las personas que caminaban por la calle. Su índice acabó contra el frío vidrio y tocó donde una de las gotas parecía resistirse a caer desde el otro lado. Sonrió cuando ésta acabó por seguir el curso y estrellarse contra otra gotita más abajo.

El aroma a café llegó a ella cuando la puerta se abrió. Volteó a mirar sobre su hombro para ver al hombre rubio trayendo una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes y unas tostadas, jalea untadas en unas y otras sin nada.

―¿Esa es tu manera de hacer las paces? ―Preguntó ella, sacando en él una pequeña sonrisa que intentó ocultar.

Yamato depositó la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche cercano a ella y trató de no perderse en la figura de la joven de pie junto a la ventana, vistiendo nada más que la camisa blanca que él había usado la noche anterior. El cómo sus piernas desfilaban bajo la tela, casi transparente, era una invitación tortuosa a mirarla, pero parecía que no había suficiente castigo cuando ella entornó su cuerpo para mirarlo mejor, permitiéndole la vista de los botones de la camisa iniciando su clausura recién en su entrepecho, dedicándole un escote bastante generoso que lo hizo aclararse la garganta.

―Al parecer tú no quieres hacer las paces…, no si sólo vistes mi camisa ―La vio levantando la comisura de sus labios casi imperceptiblemente, jugando a ese papel de niña inocente que tan bien le quedaba.

―¿Te molesta? ―Hincó, acercándose hacia donde se encontraba él―. Puedo quitármela, si te molesta que use tus cosas… ―Acabó susurrando cuando tuvo la espalda del hombre frente a ella.

A diferencia suya, él sólo llevaba pantalones, nada que lo cubriese el pecho. Fue por esa sencilla razón que el tacto de Hikari parecía quemar con más fuerza que la habitual.

―¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre ambos? ―Preguntó Yamato sin mirarla, intentando no sucumbir a las caricias que Hikari realizaba con su índice circulando, casi descaradamente, por las líneas de su espalda―. Que, de mí, pueden esperar cualquier cosa, porque sólo necesitaban mirarme para saber que causo problemas… ―Se giró para tenerla de frente y entonces sus grandes manos acabaron viajando hacia la nuca de la más joven, acariciando las puntas de sus cabellos que no eran más largo que la altura de su quijada―. Pero nadie creería que eres problemática, porque tienes esa cara de ángel que no levanta sospechas.

Ella no disimuló su sonrisa y mucho menos se resistió cuando él besó sus labios.

Besar a Hikari se había vuelto una adicción más, añadida a su larga lista. Sentir las manos de Yamato en su cuerpo, desde el más diminuto roce a la caricia más profunda, era darse cuenta que no necesitaba de drogas para alejar la mente de la realidad.

―Nunca te he considerado problemático… ―Dijo Hikari contra los labios del rubio, cuando éste la volvió a volcar sobre la cama, tomando posición sobre ella. La manera en la que ella lo miraba, le hacía saber que él no era tan malo. No era tan malo para ella.

―Tampoco lo hice…, he allí el problema ―Ella pellizcó su cintura y lo hizo abrazarse más a ella, acunando su rostro en el espacio que había entre el hombro y cuello de la más joven.

―¿De verdad tienes que irte? ―Inquirió Hikari cuando el silencio los cobijó un momento. Yamato se sintió pesado al pensar en esa pregunta. Pensar en que en una hora debía de bajar los escalones y alejarse de ella le hacía sentir frío sin haber salido aún al invierno que ocurría en las calles de Odaiba.

Se reincorporó un poco, apoyando su peso sobre sus brazos, a cada lado de la cabeza de la castaña. Ella miró su rostro y no tardó en dirigir sus manos a éste, acariciando la piel recién afeitada de su novio.

El ser libre, a Hikari, nunca le había sabido tan gratificante. No desde que el juicio había fallado a su favor y la había dejado libre de culpa, salvo con un trabajo social que consistía en ayudar a un centro comunitario durante dos años. Ya llevaba un año y medio haciéndolo, conviviendo nuevamente entre personas y a pesar de que la adaptación de los demás hacia ella implicó un reto, pues conocían su caso ―arrebatar del prejuicio a las personas era un trabajo difícil―, pudo encontrar un lugar donde sentirse útil nuevamente.

Yamato no se hubo alejado de ella en ningún momento y mientras cumplía con aquella tarea comunitaria, él fue rellenando renglones en la hoja de admisión para la academia policial. Su perspectiva de las cosas había cambiado en lo que llevó aquel tiempo junto a Hikari y pudo darse cuenta que él quería protegerla.

Y no sólo a ella.

Yamato bajó la mirada por el cuerpo de Hikari, llegando hasta su vientre y apreciarlo, ligeramente, pronunciado. Sonrió y acercó sus labios hasta su panza abultadita.

―Aún no puedo darme el lujo de faltar a la Academia… ―Hikari acarició los cabellos rubios, cerrando los ojos al sentir los labios de Yamato sobre la piel de su vientre.

―Lo sé… ¿No hay excepciones para estudiantes cuyas novias están embarazadas? ―Los labios de Yamato se estiraron en una sonrisa al oírla. Levantó su mirada a ella.

―No recuerdo haber leído nada semejante en el manual ―Dijo él y acercó sus labios a los de Hikari.

―Podrías revisarlo otra vez. Te sorprenderías ―Yamato mordió ligeramente los labios de su novia, escuchándola suspirar.

―Eres jodidamente peligrosa… ―Ronroneó contra los labios de la castaña, repartiendo besos y mordidas sobre su blanca piel.

Yamato tenía razón. Hikari era fácil para engañar, mostrando aquel rostro de ángel que nada parecía ocultar. Fue por esa misma razón que terminó cayendo a un lugar tan oscuro que nadie se percató de aquel detalle…

Salvo él.

La oscuridad atrae más oscuridad. Fue la conclusión a la que llegaron ambos.

Ambos estaban perdidos, ciegos y caminando sin rumbo. Ambos parecían sólo querer hundirse cada vez más en las profundidades del hoyo que habían cavado, sin desear la ayuda de otras personas. Pero entre tanto negro, entre tanta penumbra, ambos acabaron encontrándose. Yamato no se creía capaz de ayudarla a salir de su oscuridad y Hikari parecía no querer ver más que negro a su alrededor.

Sin darse cuenta, él condujo sus pasos y ella lo iluminó de a poco. Eran lo que el otro necesitaba en esos momentos. Ella, alguien que pueda verla verdaderamente. Él, alguien que pueda curarlo verdaderamente.

Yamato se separó un poco para mirarla mejor. Ella tenía aquel sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas, mientras sus labios yacían ligeramente inflamados por los besos recibidos. Ambos sonrieron.

Porque hasta la luna tenía su lado oscuro, aquella cara que pocos conocen y pocos comprenden. Hasta que llega el lobo y sus aullidos parecían ser todo lo que ella necesitaba para ser comprendida, para ser amada.

―Quizá pueda quedarme un rato más… ―Dicho esto, Hikari lo abrazó y él se hundió en ella.

Sólo alguien que caminaba en tinieblas podía comprender el andar ciego de otro. Es por eso que él podía comprenderla, como ella a él. Como el lobo a la luna. Como su brillo al solitario caminante.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

Bien, hemos llegado al final de ésta historia y debo agradecer mucho a Ficker por colgar éste pedido en el topic. Ya venía queriendo escribir de ésta pareja y pues, sólo espero haber podido cumplir con sus expectativas y haberles dado una lectura agradable, principalmente, sorpresiva, pues ésta historia fue cobrando vida por sí sola.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguieron ésta historia y a aquellos quienes me han dejado sus bellísimos comentarios desde el inicio hasta el último capítulo, como Anaiza, Jacque, Ficker, Carrie. Muchas gracias por sus palabras, por sus ánimos y por todos los buenos deseos que me han podido hacer llegar.

Espero, más que nada, que éste final haya sido de su agrado, así como la historia misma.

Y sin más, me despido muy feliz de poder haber cumplido con éste reto y haberlo acabado en ocho capítulos xD (Es que me suelo extender mucho D:).

Un besito a todos~


End file.
